Revalations
by RhiannonSnape
Summary: The Order checks up on Harry after not hearing from him for 5 days.He ends up staying with his most hated professor for the rest of the summer.Sorry i suck at summary's and i know it's been done but give it a try.NONSLASH!Spoilers for all 5 books COMPLETE
1. Inspection

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters (unfortunately). I am just having some fun with them. They are owned by J.K. Rowlings

Chapter 1: Inspection

It was a dark, misty night. There wasn't much light from the moon that night. A women was walking purposely towards 4 Privet Drive, Little Winging. She has short brown hair and is wearing plaid pants and a brightly striped shirt. It had been about 5 days since they had last heard from Harry Potter.

As Tonks got closer she was more cautious so as not to be noticed by any muggles. Her wand was close at hand just incase. She started walking up the steps to the house. There were a few lights still on in the house.

As she got to the door she peered in the window. She could see a large man on the couch. She rang the doorbell. After a few minutes the door opened and there stood the man she had seen on the couch.

"Good evening, sir!" said Tonks.

"Good evening, ma'am." Said Vernon suspiciously.

" I am taking a census survey about how many adults and children live in this area. Would you please answer a few short questions?" Tonks said smiling sweetly.

Vernon thought about it a few minutes. He surveyed her, trying to determine if she was a freak like his nephew or a normal person like himself.

" Okay. Just for a minute." He said at last.

"May I come in? It is a little chilly out here." Inquired Tonks, shivering to try and show him it was cold.

Vernon stepped aside to allow her to pass. As she walked through the door she looked around trying to spot Harry. He wasn't anywhere in sight. The house still reminded her of a museum with everything on display.

"Is there anyone else at home, sir?" Tonks asked.

"My wife and son are. Hold on and I'll go get them." said Vernon.

While he was out, Tonks took the time to do some nosing around. She used a little magic to see if Harry was there. She sensed him upstairs. Just then Vernon walked in followed by a tall, skinny, horse faced women who Tonks remember as Petunia and a large boy about Harry's age who she assumed must be his cousin, Dudley.

"This is my wife, Petunia and my son, Dudley. My name is Vernon and we are the Dursley's." said Vernon, puffing out his chest to look important.

"How do you do, ma'am?" said Petunia haughtily.

"Fine, thank you. My name is Susan Smith. I'm doing a survey for the county." Said Tonks, sweetly smiling. Just then there was a loud noise from upstairs like a big bang. Everyone's eyes went up to the ceiling as one.

"What was that?" asked Tonks.

"My cousin." Said Dudley before thinking. Both his parents shot daggers at him and he quickly tried to hide.

"Well, call him down then. I must have everyone in the house." said Tonks.

Vernon got purple in the face but nodded to Dudley to go get Harry. Tonks sat down on the couch and took out a pad and a pen and waited patiently for Dudley and Harry to return.

Harry sat up quickly as the desk started to fall of it's own accord. How had that happened? Though Harry. He waited to hear to hear his Uncle yelling up at him but he never did. Slowly, He got up and went over to the desk. After a few minutes it started to push itself back up and everything on it was right were it belonged. All of a sudden there was a quiet knock on the door.

"Harry? Are you in there? Are you okay?" asked Dudley quietly.

"Yeah." Said Harry. Then he heard the dead bolt give way and the door opened.

"Daddy and Mummy want you downstairs. We have a visitor doing a survey and she wants everyone there for it." said Dudley. Harry just shrugged and walked towards the door.

When they got downstairs Harry was very surprised at the sight. His Aunt and Uncle were sitting in the chairs opposite the couch. On the couch was a woman that looked vaguely familiar. She smiled and winked at him and he knew who it was. Harry sat down on the couch next to Tonks and Dudley stood behind his parents.

Tonks looked at Harry and then started asking the questions. Instead of writing the answers they gave her, she was taking notes on Harry's appearance. When she was finished she bid them all goodbye, gave Harry another smile and wink, and went out the door.

Tonks hurried down the street until she was out of sight. Then with a pop she was gone.

Harry was sent back to his room with a few warnings about being quiet. He laid down on his bed staring at the ceiling, wondering what was going on. Why would Tonks come and pretend to be a muggle? As he sat there thinking he remembered that he forgot to send his letter with Hedwig a few day's ago. He got up and went to his desk. Sure enough, his letter was still sitting there waiting to be sent. Well, no sense in sending it now. It wouldn't matter now. Maybe it was for the best. Maybe now he would get out of this house. He went and put his pajama's on and went to lay down. He tried to clear his mind before going to sleep.

xoxoxoxo

This is my first fanfic. Pleaze be kind. I know this is short. The first few chapters will be short. They will get longer. I promise. I need to set up some sort of a plot. I hope. Hope you all enjoyed.

Rhi


	2. Council with Dumbledore

Disclaimer: See chapter 1

Chapter 2: Council with Dumbledore

Tonks appeared at the apparation point in front of Hogwarts. She quickly ran up to the castle and to the Great Hall where Madeye and Lupin were waiting. She quickly told them what she had seen.

Lupin walked over to the fireplace and threw some floo powder in it. He stuck his head in the green flames returning a minute later outside of the flame. Not more then a few seconds later, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley came out of the fire.

"What has happened?" asked Mrs. Weasley quickly. They listened as Tonks told them what she had told Madeye and Lupin.

They all set off for Dumbledore's office. When they got to the gargoyle at the entrance Lupin gave the password. As it opened they all filed in as one. Before Lupin could knock, Dumbledore opened the door.

"How may I be of help to you all this fine evening?" he asked. They all went in and shut the door before telling him what they had found out.

"We hadn't heard from Harry in five day's so we sent Tonks to investigate and she came back with some very troubling news." Said Lupin.

"Very troubling indeed." Mrs. Weasley said bitterly.

"I see." Said Dumbledore, "And what did you find out?"

Tonks came forward to stand in front of the desk. "When I first arrived I was informed that only three people lived in the house. When I was left alone for a few minutes I did a scan of the house to try and locate Harry. I located him upstairs. When the people returned I decided to make a distraction. I made a desk fall over upstairs and when I asked what it was the young boy told me it was his cousin. I told them I needed them all and to bring him down. When he was finally brought down I got a good look at him. What I saw surprised me. He had lost a lot of weight and was far skinnier then he had been when I saw him last. His clothes were three times too big for him and it was obvious they were hand me downs. And it looked as though he hadn't been allowed a shower in a long time. It took a lot of self-control not to hex them all then and there for what they had done to Harry. He should not have to put up with that after everything else he has been through." She said, getting angrier as she talked about it.

Dumbledore sat back in deep thought. He looked very troubled and seemed to look old. Slowly he leaned forward and called softly to Fawkes.

"Fawkes, go and get Severus for me please." He said sounding tired. Fawkes disappeared in a flash of light.

"Albus, we must do something about the way Harry is being treated." Said Mrs. Weasley.

"I absolutely agree." Said Mr. Weasley.

"There must be somewhere else he can go that he can be kept safe." Said Tonks.

Lupin and Dumbledore just looked at each other sadly. Lupin looked at a total loss of words. He couldn't believe what Harry was going through. Why hadn't Harry told him what it was like there? Or Sirius? They would have found a way to get him out.

"If you do not do something then we'll take it upon ourselves to do something. And you may not like the results." Said Madeye angrily.

"Please calm down and relax everyone. We'll figure something out but not if you don't relax." said Dumbledore softly.

"You can't mean to do it. It would be utter madness. You just can't." Lupin said in disbelief.

"It looks as if I don't have much of a choice in this. If I don't they'll only make it worse, Lupin. Even you must see this." Said Dumbledore sadly. Lupin didn't say anymore but he still didn't look very pleased.

There was another flash of light and Fawkes was back with Severus.

"You wished to see me, Headmaster." Severus said, eyeing everyone in the room.

"I must ask you to do something for me. I know you won't like it but it is necessary at the moment, and you are the only one who can do it." said Dumbledore, watching his reaction closely.

Severus just stood there looking at him through narrowed eyes for awhile. Everyone was looking between the two in confusion trying to figure out what was going on. Even the portraits were listening.

"You know that is impossible. It just wouldn't work." Severus said coldly. Now everyone was curious, he never showed such disrespect to the Headmaster before.

"It will only be for the rest of the summer, Severus. Not forever. You can handle it. It is the only other choice." Said Dumbledore pointedly.

"There has to be another way. It will not work." Severus said very softly, his eyes narrowed.

"You are the only other choice I have. I know it will be hard. I know all your reasons and I understand them, but you'll just have to try to get along. He had nothing to do with any of it, Severus, and you know it. You must put your hatred aside and learn to get along. You are on the same side and have to work together. This will be a good way to get to know eachother better." Dumbledore said seriously.

"What if my….friends decide to stop over? What am I supposed to do then?" Severus said softly, not looking at anyone but Dumbledore.

"You'll think of something. I know that house of yours has more secrets then even I know about. I'm sure you know them all and can properly care for and keep him safe." Dumbledore said, his eyes sparkling a little.

"That is not the point." Severus said coldly.

"No more arguing. It is an order and you will do it." Dumbledore said in an athorative voice.

"He is not gonna like this any more then I do. How am I supposed to explain to him why he has to come with me?" Severus said bitterly, his eyes cold.

"You'll think of something. You always do. You will leave first thing in the morning." Stated Dumbledore.

Severus just glared at Dumbledore through narrowed eyes. With out a look at anyone else he turned quickly, his robes billowing around him. He caught a glance of Lupin and he looked just as furious as Severus felt. At the door he was called to a halt.

" Severus, I know how you feel about muggles. Please don't do too much damage. I would not like to have to spend the rest of my summer explaining to the Ministry what happened to them." Dumbledore said with amusement in his voice. Severus didn't even look back. He just stood there for a second, shook his head slightly, and then went out the door.

Everyone sat there in confusing for a long time. They couldn't figure out what had just happened.

"What was that all about, Albus?" asked Mrs. Weasley.

Dumbledore sat back and regarded them all for a minute. "That is something you must ask Severus. It is for him to tell you if he so wishes it. It is not for me or anyone else to tell." He said, looking pointedly at Lupin.

Lupin looked up at Dumbledore and then back at the door. He looked angry and concerned at the same time.

"You can't mean to have Harry stay with Severus. You must realize the dangers that would put them both in. Not to mention they can't stand each other." Said Mrs. Weasley in disbelief.

"I know Severus is not the easiest person to get along with and that he keeps himself distanced from everyone else but he is the best one to keep Harry safe. He has more experience with the way that Voldemort works then anyone else and will know what to do in any situation. I don't want anymore arguments from any of you. It is the only place that is safe other then his relatives house, which you want him out of." Dumbledore said tiredly.

Everyone sat in silence trying to understand what had just happened.

Severus stormed down to his living quarters. He went over and sat in front of the fireplace.

Leave it to the Potter brat to ruin my summer he thought. Can't be satisfied with ruining his life during school. Now he has to do it when I should be able to relax a little. Not that I can do that with Voldemort back. That is his fault too.

He got up and headed for his private lab. It always helped to relax when he was doing potions and he still had the potions for Poppy to start on for the next year. It was gonna be a very long summer.

Xoxoxox

Thanx for all the reviews! I don't have a beta so sorry for the mess-ups. I'll try to get them fixed soon. I know that Revalations is spelled wrong but that was intentional. This will not be a slash story. I have taken everyone's ideas and suggestions into consideration. I have tried to fix things and make it easier to understand. I really appreciate any good suggestions, especially since this is my first time and I'm new at all this.

Some people are confused about the desk scene in the first chapter. I had to have a reason for Tonks to know that Harry was in the house. It was Tonks that made it fall over and return to its normal state. She couldn't leave it down because then the Dursley's would've thought Harry did it and he would have been in trouble. As she was there to help him it wouldn't have been a good idea to be the cause of him being punished. I also hope that the description of the state that Harry was in was all right. I didn't want him to have been beaten because it has been done before. Also, in the books J.K. doesn't have them physically abusing him. It is mostly mental abuse. I'm trying to stay with the books as much as possible. There will be times when they are way OOC but it is necessary for this story.

I'll try to update again soon. Again, Thanx for all the reviews.

Rhi


	3. Dursley's, Meet Professor Snape!

Disclaimer: See Chapter 1

Chapter 3: Dursley's, Meet Professor Snape!

Why did Dumbledore have to send me to pick up the insufferable brat? thought Severus. It's bad enough I'm stuck with him for the rest of this wretched summer.

He was up at 4 that morning and had eaten breakfast in his chambers. He really couldn't handle putting up with Potter on an empty stomach as well as muggles on top of it. After picking up the boy, they were to port-key to the outskirts of his family home. Not that he really wanted a Potter in his home, but Dumbledore had insisted he would be safer there. Dumbledore knew some of the spells around the house and he knew that Voldemort couldn't summon Severus through them. Severus's mother had put that one up when she had first fled from his father. It proved useful when he wanted to work uninterrupted. Dumbledore hoped that it would also block Voldemort from Harry.

As Severus stepped out the front doors of the castle, the sun was just coming out. He walked until he came to the apparation point. He looked back at the castle for a minute, then disappeared with a pop.

He appeared behind a tree in the playground. He headed towards Privet Drive. As he started down Privet Drive, Lupin, Tonks, Madeye, and Mr. and Mrs. Weasley appeared before him. He stopped and looked at them with narrowed eyes.

"Hello, Severus." Said Lupin. He just glared at them all.

"We have come to warn you not to mistreat Mr. Potter or else you'll have us to answer to." growled Madeye.

"What makes you think I would want to do anything to Potter?" sneered Severus. "I hope not to see much of the brat if I can help it."

"Well, we don't think you'd harm him intentionally, Severus. It's just that you have gone out of your way to make his life miserable at Hogwarts since he got there." replied Mrs. Weasley.

"It wasn't my idea, Mrs. Weasley. As I had little choice in the matter and Professor Dumbledore seems to trust me with the golden boy, I fail to see how any of this is any concern of yours." snapped Severus. He pushed past them and stalked angrily down to 4 Privet Drive.

Harry was laying on his bed looking at the ceiling. Why do I have to stay in this house every summer? Why couldn't I just stay at Hogwarts or with the Weasley's? he thought to himself. He could hear his relatives moving around downstairs. His Aunt had tried to get him to go down and start breakfast earlier, but he had pretended to still be asleep. The doorbell rang and Harry looked at his clock, trying to figure out who would be at the door this early. He could hear his Uncle talking to someone but he couldn't hear the other person. He heard them getting louder as they went into the living room. Now he could make out the other voice but he couldn't believe it. It sounded exactly like Professor Snape but what would he be doing here? Surely someone else would be sent if they had wanted to tell him something. Maybe Voldemort had sent him. He would be able to get past the wards since he was part of the Order. Maybe Voldemort sent Snape to take him to him. Feeling more then a little nervous, Harry went and sat in the corner of the room away from the door with his wand out. If Voldemort did send him he didn't plan on making it easy for him. And if Dumbledore sent him he would have to have proof before he left with him.

Severus walked up the steps to the door. As he went up the steps his robes changed into a pair of black dress pants a black trench coat with a black shirt under it. He rang the doorbell and waited impatiently for it to open.

"Yes? May I help you?" asked a very large man.

"I'm here to see a Mr. Harry Potter. Is he in right now?" said Severus with narrowed eyes. He felt immediate hatred for this muggle. Not that he liked any muggle, but this one was different somehow.

"There is no one here by that name, sir. I am very sorry." Vernon said coldly.

Severus narrowed his eyes into slits, look of pure hatred and fury on his face. Any student knew that look meant trouble and to run for it. Vernon seemed to realize this and took a hasty step back. Severus took advantage of this and step through the door and into the living room.

"I was told that I could find him here. If you could go get him I would be able to relay the message and be out of your infuriating presence." Severus said coldly.

"N..n..now hold on a minute!" stammered Vernon. Severus got tired of this muggles ignorance. He stalked towards Vernon. Vernon stepped back until he ran into the wall behind him; afraid of what this strange dark man would do to him.

"Do not try my patience, muggle. You wouldn't like what happens." Severus said quietly. Petunia came out of the kitchen to see what was going on. She stopped and looked at Severus in shock.

"Severus? What are you doing here?" she said in a whisper. Severus turned from Vernon to look at her in utter disgust.

"Petunia." he said with a sneer. "I am here to see Mr. Potter. Believe me, I'm not here for a social call with the likes of you."

"I'll go get him." She said shakily.

Petunia went upstairs and opened Harry's door. She found him sitting in the corner of the room with his wand out.

"Put that thing away. You have a visitor downstairs. Hurry up and get down there so that he can leave." She said icily.

Harry got up reluctantly and put his wand in his pocket. He slowly made his way down the stairs, trying to ignore the dizziness he felt. He stopped at the bottom of the stairs and looked coldly at Snape.

"Potter, quit daddling and come sit down." Severus snapped, not taking his eyes off of Vernon.

Harry walked over to the couch slowly and sat in the corner, watching his Potions Professor apprehensively. Severus glared one last time at Vernon before sitting on the other end of the couch. He looked Harry over with his usual sneer in place. He had lost some weight and his clothes were too big for his small frame. He still had that defiant look in his eyes, though.

"Professor Dumbledore sent me. It seems that some of your fans are worried about you." Severus said snidely. Harry just glared at him without saying a word.

"He sent this letter for you." Severus said, reaching into an inside pocket and pulling out an envelope. Harry took it from him and opened it. As he read it his face got red. He was not happy about it's contents at all.

"Why do I have to stay with you? I'd rather stay here if you don't mind. You can tell Dumbledore I am happy here and I'm not leaving if it means going with you, sir." Harry said coldly, his eyes narrowed.

"That is Professor to you, Potter. You will do as he say's and I don't want to hear anymore about it. I am not any happier about this then you are. Go get your stuff together so that we can get out of this house." Severus said softly. Harry knew that tone meant that it was not up for discussion. He still didn't like it though.

"What about Voldemort? How do I know you won't just take me straight to him when we leave here, sir." Harry said, not moving from his spot on the couch.

Severus grinned a little, making Harry more nervous. "You'll just have to wait and see," he said softly. Harry got up slowly keeping his eye on Snape. He started to reach for his wand. Severus noticed the small movement. Before Harry got anywhere near his wand, Severus raised his hand and Harry froze in place.

"I wouldn't try that if I were you. You don't honestly think I'd let you get away with it. Now, no more arguing. Go get your things together so we can leave." Severus said in his most dangerous voice. He lowered his hand releasing Harry. Harry glared at him and went reluctantly to the stairs.

The Dursley's were watching this exchange with interest. They were still afraid of this strange man, but they were enjoying the Harry bashing he was doing. Severus turned to them.

"I assume this is alright with you," he said coldly.

"Yes, it is fine with us." Vernon said quickly.

"Lily said that you had turned to the bad side. She was very upset about it. She said that she felt you had been pushed into it. James wouldn't allow your name to be mentioned. He would get angry if it were ever mentioned. I remember you never came around much. Lily was the only one that would allow you to come in, before you went bad. What are you doing here now? The last thing you said that I remember was that you'd see them all pay. You did something to them and they fell to the ground screaming in pain. They screamed even after you left. I remember Lily saying she never saw you use your wand. She was scared of you after that. What do you want with Harry? What are you going to do to him?" Petunia said shakily, sitting in a chair. Vernon went over to her to try and comfort her.

"What do you care? You never liked Lily and you made sure I knew what you thought of me. Don't try and tell me you actually grew a heart. I happen to know you never had one. As for Potter, it's up to him if I have to do anything to him or not. It has nothing to do with you." Severus said coldly.

Harry came back down with his few possessions that he kept in his room and Hedwigs empty cage. He had let Hedwig out of her cage in his room and sent her on her own, hoping she'd be able to find him wherever he was going. Vernon went over to the cupboard under the stairs and unlocked it. Harry went in and pulled his trunk out. He opened it and put the rest of his stuff in it. After closing it he pulled it over to the door and set the empty cage on top. Severus went over and shrunk them down. Harry picked them up and put them in his pocket.

"Let's go, Potter." Severus snapped and went out the door. Harry followed reluctantly. At the door he turned to his relatives.

"Ummm…see you later." He said.

"Be careful, Harry." Petunia said softly. Harry looked at her in confusion.

"Potter!" Severus said irritably. Harry quickly shut the door and followed Snape. As they got away from the houses, Severus's clothes turned back into his robes.

Xoxoxo

Thanx for all the reviews! I really appreciate all the suggestions. They have helped a lot. I hope you like this chapter. It was a little hard to write. Thanx again!

Rhi


	4. Portkey's and Rules

Disclaimer: See chapter 1

Chapter 4: Portkey's and Rules

Severus headed towards the park with Harry trailing reluctantly behind. Harry didn't bother trying to keep up with Snape's long strides. He was not at all happy with having to go with Snape. He couldn't figure out what Dumbledore was up to having him go with Snape. He knew that they couldn't stand each other but he had stuck them together for the summer. Hopefully they wouldn't have to be in each other's company much.

"Potter, hurry up. I don't have all day." Severus snapped.

Harry sighed heavily and picked up his pace to catch up. Severus had stop next to a large tree and was waiting impatiently for him. As Harry came up beside him, Severus grabbed his upper arm in a hard grip. Harry tried not to cry out at the tight hold. He knew he'd have bruises from it. Severus pulled him behind the tree and then took out a green sock from his robe. Without a word to Harry, he activated the portkey. Harry felt the familiar tug behind his belly button and tried not to panic. He saw flashes of the graveyard and of Cedric's dead, cold eyes staring at him in horror. When they landed, Harry would have fallen to the ground if Snape didn't still have a tight grip on his arm. Severus started walking, pulling Harry behind him.

"Where are we going, sir?" Harry asked, looking around. They had ended up at the edge of some woods. Snape was pulling him towards a small group of houses.

"Be quite!" Severus hissed at him.

They came to a house with light green paint that was peeling off. The windows had dark green shutters that were falling off. Severus pulled Harry up the steps, which didn't look like they would hold them, and pushed him through the door that opened of it's own accord as they came to it. The door slammed shut behind them, making Harry jump.

"Stay here." Severus snapped before letting him go and going into a door on the left. Harry took this time to look around while rubbing his sore arm. He was in the foyer of what appeared to be a mansion. It was defiantly much bigger then it had looked. There were three doors on the right and two on the left. A set of winding stairs was directly in front of him.

"Potter!" Severus said sharply. Harry jumped, not noticing when Snape came back. "Tina will take you to your room. You may unpack your things. Give Tina your things and she'll enlarge them for you. When you are finished she will bring you to my study. We'll discuss the rules then." With that, Severus turned from him sharply and went in a door on the right. After Snape left, Harry noticed a house elf standing where Snape had been. She was wearing a black pillowcase that looked new.

"This way, Master Potter." She squeaked at him. Harry followed her up the stairs. She went to the left and opened the second door they came to. Harry went in and looked around. It was much bigger then his room at the Dursley's. There was a queen-sized bed on one side of the room. In a corner next to a window was a small desk. A chest of drawers was in the opposite corner. There was a small table next to it with a perch beside it. Hedwig would be happy not to have to stay in her cage all the time. It was much more then he had expected from Snape.

"Tina, Professor Snape said you could enlarge my things for me." Harry said, still looking around.

"Of course, Master Potter." Tina said bowing a little to him. Harry reached into his pocket and pulled out his trunk and the empty cage. He set them on the floor at the foot of the bed and moved back. Tina quickly enlarged them. Harry opened his trunk and started putting his few belongings away. It didn't take long seeing that he didn't have much. He put Hedwig's cage on the small table. A short few minutes later, Harry was following Tina back down the stairs and to the door that Snape had went through before they went upstairs. She left him at the door. Reluctantly, he knocked softly on the door. It opened to him and he entered a little nervously. Severus was sitting behind a desk made of some sort of dark, reddish wood. There was a chair in front of the desk made of what looked like black leather. In the corner behind the desk was a perch with a black raven on it. The raven glared at Harry as he sat in the chair. Snape was writing something so Harry looked around. There were bookshelves lining one wall. The rest of the room was empty. Severus stood up and went over to the raven. He tied the letter to its leg and said something softly to it. It nipped his finger lightly, glared at Harry again, than flew out the door. Severus went back and sat down. He sat there just watching Harry for awhile. Harry was getting even more nervous and stared at the desk in front of him.

"It seems that a few of your _friends_ didn't like the way your _relatives _were treating you. They decided that you would be better off somewhere else. Unfortunately for me, Professor Dumbledore felt you would be safer here. What was going through his mind when he decided on that I'll never know." Severus said coldly. "While you are here you will do as I say with none of your insolence. Is that clear, Potter?"

"Yes, sir." Harry said without looking up.

"Professor Dumbledore wants you to resume the Occlumency lessons. He feels that you are capable of it. I don't hold much hope for you though. If, by the end of the summer, you still haven't gotten it you will not be returning--"

"What?" Harry interrupted, looking up quickly.

"Do not interrupt me, Potter. You will not be returning unless I feel you have gotten sufficient enough to block the Dark Lord. I am hoping that you do get it because I really don't want to have to stay here and baby-sit you throughout the school year, too. It is bad enough I'm stuck with you for the summer. Professor Dumbledore will be testing you to see if you are ready to return. You are to practice clearing your mind throughout the day on your own. Lesson's will be every few day's. If you have any homework to do you will do it on your own time. Is that understood, Potter?" Severus said, glaring at Harry.

"Yes, sir!" Harry said through clenched teeth.

"Now for the rules. Meals are at 7am, 12pm, and 5pm. You are to be on time to each one or you don't eat. You are to stay out of any rooms that are closed. They are closed for a reason. If you need anything from the library ask for it. You are not to leave the house for any reason unless I am with you. Try to stay out of my way when you have no need to be. Don't let me catch you doing anything you shouldn't be. I will not tolerate it in my house and Professor Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall are not here to help you. Is that clear, Potter?" Severus said softly, his eyes never leaving Harry's.

"Yes, sir!" Harry said trying not to lose his temper. They glared at each other for a few minutes.

"You may go." Severus said, going back to the papers on his desk. Harry sat there glaring at Snape.

"Was there something you needed, Potter." Severus said without looking up.

"Why can't Professor Dumbledore teach me, sir?" Harry said angrily.

"He is busy and doesn't have the time. Unfortunately, he feels that you need to learn to master it before the new school year. As I am the only other one that can teach you it as fallen to me." Severus said bitterly, glaring at Harry.

"I can't use magic during the summer. How am I supposed to learn if I can't use magic, sir?" Harry said, trying to stay calm.

" Professor Dumbledore made arrangements for you to be able to while you are learning. Only for a few weeks. Then you will have to do it without. If I catch you doing magic anywhere else in the house, you will be punished" Severus spat at him. "Now leave me. I have work to do."

"Yes, sir" Harry said, getting up and hurrying out the door. He went upstairs to his room and sat down on the bed. How am I supposed to keep Snape out of my mind without my wand. I couldn't even do it when I had my wand. Harry thought angrily. I know I have to learn it. I don't want anyone else to die because of me. I just wish it could be someone else to teach me. Snape never tells me how to do anything. He just assumes I should know. Harry leaned up against the headboard and closed his eyes. Maybe Hermione can send me a book on it. If Snape won't tell me how to do it I'll find out on my own. I really don't want to stay here with Snape during the school year. It's bad enough I'm stuck here for the summer. Sighing, Harry got up and went to get some parchment and a quill from his trunk. He sat down at the desk and started to write to Hermione. He didn't tell her where he was, just that he wasn't at the Dursley's anymore. When he had finished he went and layed down on the bed to wait for Hedwig to find him. After awhile, he fell asleep.

Severus sat back and closed his eyes. Why did Dumbledore insist the boy stay here? There had to be somewhere else he could have gone. Don't I have enough to worry about without adding to it? he thought bitterly. This is definitely going to be a bad summer. He leaned forward and massaged his temples lightly. Sighing, he stood up and went over to a hidden door in the wall that led down to the dungeons. Making potions always helped him to relax and he had to make some for Poppy and the Dark Lord. That would help keep his mind off of Potter.

"Master Potter, sir. You must be getting up now. You'll be late for lunch. Wake up, Master Potter." Tina said, sounding a little worried as she shook Harry.

"I'm up. I'm up. What is wrong?" Harry said groggily, sitting up slowly and rubbing his eyes.

"You mustn't be late, sir. Master Snape will not like it. Please hurry, sir." Tina said anxiously.

"Yeah, right. We mustn't make him mad now, should we." Harry said sarcastically under his breath, getting up and following Tina slowly out the door. He really wasn't looking forward to having to see Snape again so soon.

Xoxoxoxo

I really never thought I'd get such a good response with this story. I really appreciate everyone's reviews. I am trying to update as quickly as I can. I realized as I was writing this chapter that I forgot to mention Hedwig in the last chapter. I have gone back and fixed that. I don't know how soon I'll get the next chapter out because I am going back to work tomorrow. I'll try to keep updating as often as I have been. Thanx for all the comments. I'll have a few more clues in the next few chapters before I let you know what is going on. I'm trying to get to a good spot to tell it. Obviously, Severus and Petunia used to know each other. I'll tell you how soon. I hope that Harry and Severus are at least a little in character. If not, oh well. I tried. Thanx again!

Rhi


	5. Snape's Agony

Disclaimer: See chapter 1

Chapter 5: Snape's Agony

As Harry walked in the Dining Room he saw a long, almost black table. Matching chairs surrounded it. There was a crystal chandelier with candles in it hanging over it. The chandelier had small serpents through out it that seemed to be slithering around it. The floor was made of dark hardwood and there were dark green drapes over the windows. There were no pictures anywhere on the walls. There were two places set, but as Snape wasn't there yet he wasn't sure where to sit. He was trying to decide when Snape came out of the study.

"Potter, go sit down and quit lurking in the door!" Snape snapped irritably.

Harry went and sat down at what he hoped was the right place. Snape took the other chair. As they sat down the food appeared just like at Hogwarts. Harry sat there nervously as Snape started taking food; not sure of trusting anything that Snape offered him. Not after all the threats of using Veritaserum or poisoning him.

"I imagine even you know how to serve yourself. You can't be that dense." Severus said coldly. Harry glanced at Snape and noticed that he was watching him.

"Yes, sir." Harry muttered, trying not to let Snape get to him.

He reluctantly started putting food on his plate. Severus watched him for a moment, then went back to his own meal. Harry picked at his plate. He was hungry having not eating since the day before, but he really didn't trust Snape. As they ate, Harry started to wonder were Hedwig was. She hadn't came to the house yet and she normally could find him anywhere. Feeling a little nervous, he decided to ask if Snape had seen her.

"Err…. Professor?" he said tentatively, not really wanting Snape's attention on him but needing to know. Severus looked at him with a very annoyed look. That wasn't helping at all.

"I..I was wondering if you have seen my owl. I sent her on her own to meet us. She has never failed to find me before, sir."

Severus didn't say anything for awhile, he just watched Harry. That was only making Harry more nervous about Hedwig, he wondered if Snape had actually done something to her.

"What do you imagine I did to her, Potter?" Severus said with a smirk.

"Nothing, sir. I just haven't seen her since we got here and was worried that she got lost somewhere." Harry said, not wanting Snape to know what he really thought.

"She is probably outside. The wards won't recognize her unless I add her to them. If you had informed me, it could have been token care of when we got here." Severus said softly, obviously annoyed. He snapped his fingers and Tina appeared beside him. "Go outside and see if there is a snowy owl waiting and let me know."

"Yes, Master Snape." Tina said, bowing and leaving the room.

Severus sat glaring at Harry and waited for Tina to return. Harry went back to picking at his plate so he didn't have to look at Snape.

"There is an owl sitting in the tree out front, Master Snape." Tina said as soon as she returned.

"Thank you, Tina. That'll be all." Severus said, standing and heading for the front door.

Harry watched him leave, not sure if he should follow. He decided he didn't want to be near an obviously angry Snape. Not that he had ever seen Snape not angry when he was around. Snape came back after a few minutes and sat across from Harry.

"She will be in your room when you return." Severus said. "If you must send letters, as I know you will, you are not to tell anyone where you are. You are not to tell them that you are with me. To everyone else you are still at your _muggle_ relatives. If any letters are intercepted it would be dangerous for everyone. If you can not refrain yourself, I will check all letters before they leave. Is that understood, Potter?"

"What about Ron and Hermione? They will worry about me. Even if I'm at my relatives, sir" Harry said in a stung tone. Did nobody trust him not to understand the importance of what was going on? Ron and Hermione never gave away any of his secrets before so why shouldn't he trust to tell them now?

"The people that need to know have been informed. The fewer people that know where you are, the better it is for you. As long as the Dark Lord believes you are at that _muggle_ house you are not in any immediate danger." Severus said rather snidely. "It seems that some people still care about what happens to you. I for one do not see the necessity to keep wasting everybody's time to keep an eye on you, when you are so determined to do as you please regardless of the consequences." Severus added in a dangerously menacing tone.

Harry got angry but tried not to let what Snape said get to him. He knew he was waiting for a reason to punish him for some reason. Harry went back to trying to eat, but he had lost the little bit of an appetite he had. He just wanted to get away from Snape before he lost his temper. He could feel Snape watching him. Getting fed up with being around Snape, Harry pushed his plate away. He started to stand but was called back.

"Potter, sit down. I haven't said you could leave yet." Severus said sharply.

Harry reluctantly sank back into his seat. All he wanted at this moment was to get away. Seeing that he couldn't, he settled for staring at the table.

"Have you gotten any of your homework done yet?" Severus asked.

"No. How could I with my stuff locked away?" Harry said sarcastically, intentionally leaving the sir off. He looked up slowly at Snape, glaring. He was too angry to care what happened at this point.

Severus's eyes narrowed as he said in his most menacing voice, "Watch your tone, Potter. I will not be disrespected in my own home."

"Yes, _sir_." Harry said through clenched teeth.

"I want you to work on your homework when you are on your own. It should keep you out of trouble and out of my way. If you need any books for research, not that you've ever taken the time for that, ask for it. When you are finished with it all let me know and I'll find something to keep you…amused." Severus said with an evil looking grin. "Don't forget your Occlumency lessons will be every few days, after lunch, starting tomorrow. We don't have much time so you will start practicing tonight. Clear your mind before bed and be on you guard throughout the day. I may decide to test you at any given time. Understood, Potter?"

"Yes, sir!" Harry said angrily.

Severus surveyed him for a minute before speaking. "You may go." He said softly.

Harry got up and left as quickly as he could without running. He went up to his room and threw himself into the bed. He layed there staring at the ceiling. He was mad at Snape and Dumbledore. If it weren't for Dumbledore, he wouldn't be stuck here with Snape. What was the man thinking? Everyone knew that they couldn't stand to be in the same room together, let alone making them live together for any amount of time. If they made it through the summer it would be a miracle. Then there was Snape. The man made it his lives ambition to make Harry's life miserable. All that Harry had done was be born to the wrong people. Well, wrong in Snape's opinion anyway. His opinion didn't matter to Harry. It made him mad whenever Snape would put his father down or call him names. Snape never said anything about his mother. Harry had never thought about it before. Snape never said anything about Harry's mother. Nothing bad and nothing good. Harry knew that Snape had known her in school. He had seen her trying to stop his father from picking on Snape in the memory he had seen in Snape's pensieve. Was that why he never said anything bad about her? And why did his Aunt Patunia sound and look worried when Snape had left with Harry. Did she know him somehow? Trying to forget those thought's, Harry got up and went over to scratch Hedwig on the head. She gave him an affectionate nip on his finger. Then he went over to the desk to start on his homework. He decided to leave potions for last and started on History of Magic.

Snape sat at the table. He knew why Dumbledore had asked him to take the Potter brat, but he wondered about the old mans sanity at times. It would be a miracle if he made it through this summer intact. Between Potter, his work for the Order, and the Dark Lord he'd never get any peace.

"Master Snape? Are you alright?" Tina asked as she came in to clean up.

"I'm all right, Tina." Severus said. He got up and went into the study. When he entered the study he saw his raven was back. A letter was on his desk waiting for him. Sighing warily, he went over, sat down and picked up the letter to read it.

__

Good to know you made it okay. Never had a doubt that you wouldn't. I will be stopping over tonight to see how things are going with you both. I know it will be hard, but I know you will do well. I trust you to do as you see fit and I trust you to take good care of Harry. Albus.

Great! Now I have to answer more questions from the Headmaster. Will I never get a break? Severus thought. Getting up, he went over to the hidden door and headed down to his lab. It always help to take his mind off of other, unpleasant things when he worked on his potions.

Xoxoxo

Sorry this took so long to get out. I'll try to get another chapter out by Friday. It is hard to get time to type them up after work. There are just not enough hours in the day to do everything that needs to be done.

I want to thank everyone that reviewed. I'm glad that some of you think that they are in character. I'm really trying to keep them as J.K. has them in the books. I think she did a great job on them and don't want to ruin them. Of course, I'll never be able to write them as she does. I can at least try to do them justice. Thanx for all the suggestions. They have helped a lot. I will let you know how Severus and Petunia know each other soon. In a few more chapters maybe. I have to figure out how to get Harry to either find out or get up the nerve to ask Severus. Thanx again for the reviews.

Rhi


	6. Unwelcome Visit

Disclaimer: See chapter 1

Chapter 6: Unwelcome Visit

Harry didn't know how long he worked on his homework before Tina came for him. He was working on his Herbology essay when she came to tell him that Snape wanted to see him in the study. He wondered for a moment what would happen if he refused to go down, but thought better of it when he noticed how nervous Tina was. No since in scaring the poor house elf any more by having her tell Snape that he wasn't coming.

Harry stood in the doorway trying to decide if he should knock or just go in when suddenly Snape spoke up.

"Get in here and sit down, Potter." Snape said coldly, not looking up from the parchment he was reading and occasionally marking.

Harry slowly made his way to the chair in front of the desk, trying to figure out what he had done wrong now. It was obvious that Snape was mad at someone. Harry decided that furious was a better word after looking at Snape's face as he looked up at Harry.

"We are to have a _guest_ later tonight." Severus said with a sneer. "Professor Dumbledore will be coming to check on you. As if I didn't have enough to put up with having you here, now I have to deal with him. You will be civil to him while he is here and not give him reason to worry. Neither of us wants you here, but we all must tolerate _unpleasant _things during this war. He has enough to worry about without you adding to it. Is that understood, Potter?"

Harry was to angry about what Snape had said, plus finding out he has to face Dumbledore when he was still mad at him for making him come stay with Snape, that he could only nod his head. That wasn't enough for Snape though.

"Answer me, Potter." Severus said in a low, dangerous voice.

"Yes, sir." Harry snapped, giving him a mutinous glare.

"I'll send Tina for you when he gets here. Now, get out." Severus said coldly, going back to the papers on his desk.

Harry got up and left as quickly as he could, fuming the entire way back to the room he was staying in. He threw himself onto the bed and glared at the wall.

Why do I have to stay here? It is much worse here then at the Dursley's. If that were possible. At least at the Dursley's they left me alone for the most part. Harry thought.

Deciding to try and get his mind off of thoughts of Snape, Harry got up and went back to working on his essay for Herbology. He didn't know how long he worked on it before Tina came back to get him. He was reading it through when she came in.

"Master Snape is wanting you in the study now, Master Potter." Tina said softly, not wanting to disturb him but not having much choice.

"I'll be down in a minute, Tina." Harry said, still reading his essay.

"Please be hurrying, Master Potter." Tina said anxiously.

"Alright, I'm going!" Harry snapped, scaring the house elf so that she fled from him. Sighing, he decided he better apologize to her later. He got up and slowly went downstairs. He really wasn't ready for this. He still blamed Snape for Sirius's death. Even if what Dumbledore told him was true, he couldn't bring himself to think Snape capable of helping anyone. Especially Sirius. Even if he was part of the Order, that didn't mean he was on their side. He could be spying for Voldemort. Except that Dumbledore trusted him. Even if he wouldn't say why. And he was still upset at Dumbledore too. He never tells him anything about what was going on. Even though it has to do with Harry most of the time. Dumbledore was always defending Snape. Even when he had been taunting Sirius. Thinking about all of that on his way down hadn't helped. Now he was even madder then he had been before.

As he got closer to the door of the study he knew why Tina had been so worried. Snape was arguing in his most lethal voice. The one that made any student want to run as far and fast from him as they could. Harry decided to hang back and wait for him to calm down before venturing in. He could here them arguing.

"There has to be somewhere else the boy can stay. It doesn't have to be here." Severus growled. Harry could here the sneer in his voice.

"You know my reason's for this, Severus. You are the only one, beside myself, that can teach him. I can only take him so far in it. It wouldn't be enough. You are the better choice for this." Dumbledore said in a quiet, reassuring voice.

"And what am I supposed to do when Lucius stops over to check up on me? You know that the Dark Lord sends him to check up on me every once in a while. You also know he's not happy about the wards on the house. If he finds out that Potter is here he will expect me to bring him to him. You know what happens when I refuse him _anything_. It would be much worse if I was to refuse him the one thing he has been trying to get for years now." Severus said savagely.

"You can handle this. I have every faith in you. I trust you to keep Harry safe. I regret sending you into that situation. It can't be helped and I can only hope that you make it back safely and alive. Severus, you know I wouldn't ask it of you if there was anyone else." Dumbledore said calmly.

They were quite for sometime and Harry couldn't decide if he should go in or not. Before he could decide, it was decided for him.

"Potter, quit lurking out there and get in here." Severus snapped.

Harry reluctantly walked in keeping his eyes on the floor. He was still mad at Dumbledore for making him stay with Snape. And he never liked being in the presence of Snape for any reason.

"Ahh…Harry my boy! How are you?" Dumbledore said with a slight twinkle in his eyes.

"Hello, Professor Dumbledore. I'm alright I guess." Harry said without looking up.

"Good. I'm sure you'll be fine here. I just wanted to make sure you were settling in alright before I leave on a little trip." Dumbledore said, smiling at Harry.

Harry didn't know what to do. One part of him wanted to start yelling at him for making him stay here, but another part wanted to ask what was happening in the Order. He settled on looking at the floor and trying not to say anything. He could feel Snape's watching him and it wasn't helping him feel any better. He shifted uneasily on his feet waiting for someone to say something. Unfortunately, it was Snape that was the first to say anything.

"Speak up, Potter." Severus snapped.

Harry glanced up at him. He could see that Snape was still mad by the cold look on his face. He quickly looked back at the floor before speaking to Dumbledore. He was still to upset at him and couldn't bring himself to look at him.

"Well…Professor Dumbledore. I was wondering why I have to stay here and not at the Dursley's. I thought I had to stay with them for the protection over the summer." Harry said, glancing uneasily at Snape who just glared back at him.

"Ah, well, yes Harry. You do have to learn Occlumency. It would be best if you learned it before the new school year. There are enough wards on this house to be safe for you. I have added a few, plus the ones that Professor Snape added. You are safe enough here, I assure you. You must do what Professor Snape tells you though." Dumbledore said.

This only made Harry angrier. How could Dumbledore stand so calmly when he knew that Snape and himself hated eachother so much? He couldn't take it anymore. Everyone kept telling him what to do; thinking it was best for him, but never asked what he thought. Harry finally looked up at Dumbledore, glaring angrily at him.

"I don't want to stay here, Professor! I would rather stay at the Dursley's! How could you make me stay here with Snape! I can't stand it here with _him_! I want to go back to the Dursley's!" Harry said angrily, his voice raising as he spoke.

Severus, already mad, wasn't gonna listen to Harry yell at the only one that seemed to care what actually happened to him. Dumbledore grabbed his arm so he couldn't go towards Harry. Harry, noticing the slight movement, glared at Snape.

"Potter, you _will_ show respect in my house. I won't tolerate any of your insolence. Professor Dumbledore is the only one at the moment willing to help you." Severus said savagely, pulling his arm from Dumbledore's grip.

"It's alright, Severus. He has a right to be angry. Don't be so harsh with him. He has been through a lot recently." Dumbledore said quietly.

"I will not baby him while he is here. He gets enough of that at school. I won't tolerate any childish displays." Severus said angrily.

"It's alright, Severus." Dumbledore said softly. "Harry, I know you are upset. I know blame Professor Snape and myself what happened at the Ministry. You also know that Professor Snape did what he could to stop it. Noone could have kept Sirius from going. He wouldn't leave you there on your own. He had to go help you. It was too much for him to think about losing you after he lost your father. I know it seemed cruel to keep Sirius locked in his house, but it was the only way I could think of keeping him safe. He knew this and accepted it. Nothing that Professor Snape said made go. He wouldn't let that get to him. I am sorry, Harry. I know how hard it is on you to have lost your Godfather after just finding him." Dumbledore said sadly, looking directly at Harry.

Harry knew that what Dumbledore said was true, but he was still mad. More at himself then anyone else, but he wasn't gonna let them know that.

"I won't stay here, sir! I _can't _stay here! I want to go back! I'll find a way back if you won't take me!" Harry said heatedly.

Severus took a step closer to Harry and glared at him. There was such a look of fury on his face that Harry involuntarily took a step back. He remember that look all too well from when he been caught looking in the Pensieve.

"I assure you, Potter, I like the idea even less then you do. I also assure you that if I catch you trying to run off there will be…. dire consequences. I will not allow you to ruin everything what we have all worked so hard to accomplish this far. The rules were set for your own protection, even if you don't like them. I know how hard it is for you to follow rules and have no problem with helping you learn how to. If you have a problem you will let me know about it, even though I know it isn't in you to ask for help. You think you can fix everything yourself without regard or care of the results. You will learn how to curb these tendencies while you are here. If you can't I'll find away to…. help you learn. Do I make myself clear, Potter?" Severus said coldly, his lips barely moving.

Harry knew Snape was furious, but he didn't care. He was to full of rage to answer and just glared at him.

"Answer me, Potter." Severus said a deadly quit voice.

"Severus, that is enough." Dumbledore said in a warning voice.

Severus turned on Dumbledore; "You are the one that forced this on us both. If he is to stay here he will learn to obey the rules or suffer the consequences. He will learn to control his emotions or there will be consequences. He has to learn or he'll never learn Occlumency. You know that. You knew before you forced him on me that I wouldn't tolerate any of his foolishness. He will follow the rules until he leaves. I assure you I am very much looking forward to that day. If you can't handle knowing that, I suggest you find somewhere else for him to stay. I would not object." Severus said softly.

"Alright Severus. But you must not be too harsh with him. Remember what he has been through in the last few years. Promise me this and it will be enough." Dumbledore said sadly, looking at Harry.

With a slight nod, Severus turned back to Harry.

"I'm still waiting for an answer, Potter." Severus said coldly.

"Yes, sir." Harry said through clenched teeth. He could tell that Dumbledore wasn't happy with the way that Snape was treating him, but he was still making him stay here. This only made him madder. He was to upset and in his own thoughts that he didn't hear what Dumledore said.

"Potter!" Severus said sharply, pulling Harry from his thoughts.

"Harry, I must be going. I'll stop by again to see how you are doing." Dumbledore said, giving him a searching look. "You'll be okay, Harry."

"Yes, sir." Harry said softly, just wanting to get away.

"Potter, you will wait here." Severus said, then went out the door without waiting for an answer.

"I truly am sorry, Harry." Dumbledore said softly then followed Severus out the door.

A few minutes later Severus came back in. He went over to the desk and sat down without even looking at Harry. He picked up a paper from the pile on the desk and started writing. Harry, not sure of what to do, stood nervously were he was. He wanted to leave but wasn't sure if Snape would let him. After a few minutes of silence, Harry decided to see if he could leave.

"Professor?" Harry said quietly.

"You may go. You will be down for dinner and I expect you to have gotten your emotions in check." Severus said without looking up.

"Yes, sir." Harry said turning to leave.

That night at dinner, Harry just picked at his food. He wasn't hungry and he was still a little upset about earlier. He wouldn't let it show though so that Snape wouldn't have a reason to yell at him anymore. He couldn't handle anymore of that tonight. After a while, Severus got tired of the way that Potter kept playing with the food on his plate.

"Potter, if your not gonna eat kindly remove yourself from my presence." Severus snapped at him.

"Yes, sir." Harry said, getting up to leave. At the door Snape stopped him.

"Potter." He said.

"Yes, sir?" Harry said, stopping but not turning.

"Make sure you clear your mind before going to sleep. I shall know if you don't." Severus said silkily.

"Yes, sir." Harry said, then continued on his way out.

Severus watched him leave, then sighing, he got up and started for his lab. Tina stopped him at the door of the study.

"Are you okay, Master Snape?" she inquired.

"I'm alright, Tina." Severus said, trying to ease the little house elf's mind. She worried about him too much as it was without adding more for her to worry about.

"He's really not like his father, sir. He reminds me a little of you when you where younger. Angry at the whole world. Not that you both don't have your reason's. I know how much your brother's betrayal hurt you, but I don't think you should take it out on his son. You'll have to forgive him sometime. It isn't good for you to always be angry, Master Snape. It isn't healthy." Tina said, looking at Severus sadly.

"I know, Tina. I'm sorry, I know it is hard on you too. You're the only one that has always been there. I guess the least I can do is try for you. I'm not guaranteeing anything though." Severus said with a small smile. He really hated upsetting Tina. She was the only one that kept him sane at times. She was also the only one that could get away with talking to him like that. Tina smiled at him, then left to go clean up the dining room. Severus watched her leave, then went to his lab to work on his potions. He needed to relax before going to bed.

Harry went upstairs and layed down on the bed. He kept running what he had heard Snape and Dumbledore talking about before he went in. He couldn't figure out why Dumbledore said that Snape was the only other one that he could stay with. He wouldn't let him stay with the Weasley's because he had to have the protection from his mother's sacrifice. Why was it he could stay here without messing up that protection and not at the Weasley's? He didn't know how long he laid there, but it was dark before he even realized it. Deciding to try and get to sleep, he tried to clear his mind. It was hard because he couldn't get the questions from running through his mind. He finally fell asleep with images of Snape and Dumbledore's argument running through his mind.

Xoxoxo

I'm sorry this took longer to get out then I had planned. I hope you like it. I have finally told you the relationship between Severus and James. I'll tell you how Petunia knows him soon. Harry will find out soon. I'll let you know the betrayal that Tina was talking about too. And I'll explain why Severus and James have different last names too. I know that Tina seems to be very familiar with Severus, the way she talks to him. She is sort of motherly to him. She was the one that always helped after everything his father did to him. Never fear, all will be revealed. Well, I better go so that I can post this.

Thanx for all the reviews. Keep them coming. They are a great help. I'll try to update again soon.

Rhi


	7. Unwanted Dreams

Disclaimer: See chapter 1

Chapter 7: Unwanted Dreams

_Harry could hear Snape and Dumbledore arguing about him staying with Snape. Harry had never heard Snape actually argue with Dumbledore and wondered why he was doing it now. Snape usually did whatever Dumbledore wanted. Even if it was reluctant at times. Their voices started to fade out and he could see the Triwizard Cup in front of him. Cedric was standing in front of him next to the stunned spider._

"We'll take it at the same time. It's still a Hogwarts victory. We'll tie for it." He told Cedric….

They were standing in a dark and overgrown graveyard.

They watched as a figure drew nearer, walking steadily toward them between the graves. It looked to be carrying a baby…or a bundle of robes.

Without warning, Harry's scar exploded with pain. His knees buckled; he was on the ground and could see nothing at all; his head was about to split open…

"Kill the spare." Said a high, cold voice.

A second voice screeched, "Avada Kedavra!"

A flash of green light blazed through his eyelids.

"Nnnoooo!" screamed Harry as he heard Cedric fall….

Harry was tied to a gravestone. He could see what he thought was a baby laying in a bundle of clothes not far from him.

Wormtail was cutting his arm and taking his blood…

He could see the red eyes and snake-like face of Voldemort staring at him…

They were locked together by their wands.

He could see Cedric coming out of the end of Voldemort's wand. Then an old man (Frank Bryce) and a lady (Bertha Jorkins) followed him. His father came and then his mother. Cedric came closer.

"Take my body back, will you? Take my body back to my parents…" The ghost like Cedric whispered…

He held on to Cedric's lifeless body. They were surrounded by a group of people. They were all looking at him, accusing him. He looked into the face of Dumbledore, trying to explain.

"No! I didn't do it! I tried to stop him!" he said frantically.

"Potter!" he heard a familiar, hated voice snap.

Harry instantly came fully awake and went absolutely still.

"I thought I told you to clear your mind. Can't you even do that right?" Snape said sarcastically.

Harry slowly sat up and reached for his glasses on the table. He looked over at Snape, standing in the open doorway glaring angrily at him. He was still dressed in his black robes and looked as if he hadn't been to sleep yet.

"I did, sir." Harry said, glaring back at Snape.

"Do not lie to me, Potter." Snape said coldly.

Harry looked down at the covers on the bed and didn't say anything. He really wasn't awake enough to put up with Snape right now. Especially after the dream he just had.

"Since you have seen fit to worry and upset the house elves, you can get up and come do something of use. I want you down in the study in ten minutes." Snape said, then turned and walked away, not waiting for an answer.

Great thought Harry. First thing in the morning and I am stuck with the greasy git.

Harry got up and started getting ready. He glanced at his watch to see what time it was. It was only three in the morning. Reluctantly, he headed down to study to see what Snape would have him doing. Snape was leaning against the desk, waiting for him. Without a word to him, Snape stood up and went over to what Harry thought was the wall. As Snape got close to it, a door appeared and opened for him. He stopped and waited for Harry to go through it first.

Harry stopped just inside the door, not sure of where to go. It was dark and he couldn't see. Snape walked past him and started down the stone steps. As he went, the candles along the walls lit up so that they could see. Harry glanced behind them as they went down and saw the candles go out as they passed them. It seemed to go down for a long time before it leveled out. They walked down the hall and passed three doors before Snape turned into one on the left. This door opened on it's own for him, too. Snape waited for Harry to proceed him into the room. Harry tried to go passed hi as quickly as possible without looking too nervous. He glanced at Snape as he passed and noticed the smirk on his face. He obviously wasn't hiding it to well.

As Harry walked in, he looked around him. It looked a little like Snape's office and classroom combined from school. There were two cauldrons with some kind of potion's in them off to one side, shelves all along the walls with jars of slimy dead things floating in different kinds of solution's. There was what looked like a large closet in one of the corners and a bookshelf along another. Probably full of old potion books. A desk stood towards the far side of the room, and a long table over to one side.

Harry jumped a little as he heard the door closed behind them. He watched as Snape walked passed him and went over to the cauldrons. He stirred one a few times clock-wise, then went over and added something to the other one.

"Sit at the table, Potter." Snape said softly, without turning from what he was doing.

Harry went over and sat down. He noticed a few different kinds of herbs on the table. Next to them were some large slimy, slug looking things in a jar. Shuddering a little at the thought of having to touch them, Harry watched as Snape came over to the table.

"I want these herbs ground into a fine powder and placed in this jar. After those are done you can slice those up into equal quarter inch pieces and place them in that jar. And no mistakes." Severus said coldly, turning and going over to the desk. He started going through the papers on his desk without another word to Harry.

Harry started working on the herbs, feeling a little reluctant to touch the slimy things. He didn't know how long they worked down there. Everytime he finished one thing, Snape gave him more to do. He would never admit it to Snape, but it was kinda relaxing. It was quiet and he had to concentrate on what he was doing which kept him from thinking about his dream. And it wasn't as bad as in classes. In classes, Snape always made him nervous, standing over him as he worked, or made snide comments every chance he got. Here, Snape left him to do it on his own. The only time he came over was to get the things that he had finished and put them away, or to give him more to do. He was just finishing grinding something, he wasn't sure what and didn't really want to know, when Snape finally decided they were done.

"Potter, finish what you got and clean up. Breakfast will be ready soon," he said softly, sounding preoccupied.

Harry looked up to find Snape standing over the cauldrons taking notes. Harry finished what he was doing, then cleaned up his work area. He knew from classes that Snape wouldn't tolerate sloppiness. When he finished, he stood up and stretched. Severus put away his notes and came over to Harry.

"You are to write about your dream. Explain what was in it and why you had it. Then explain how you are going to correct your mistake. I want it when you come to lunch this afternoon. Is that understood, Potter?" Severus said.

"Yes, sir. But why do I have to write about it? It was just an ordinary dream. Nothing unusual about it." Harry said, trying not to show his nervousness. He didn't want anyone to know that he was still having dreams about the graveyard. Especially not Snape.

"If it was an ordinary dream, I wouldn't have had to be summoned to your room. Apparently, you were making enough noise to alarm and upset Tina. She felt it necessary to send a signal for me to come up," Severus said savagely. Leaning in closer to Harry, he added in a hiss, "You must learn to clear your mind. It is essential if you are ever going to learn to block your mind from anyone. We can not afford another incident like last year. Is that understood, Potter?"

Harry glared at him, not backing down. He was too upset about being reminded of what happened to his godfather. He blamed himself mostly for it, because he didn't try to block the dreams from his mind. He had wanted to see what was behind that door.

"Potter." Severus said in a threatening tone.

"Yes, sir." Harry spat out.

Severus glared at him through narrowed eyes, obviously not liking the tone. Without a word he turned and headed out the door. Harry, having little choice, followed him. He fumed the whole why back up to the dining room. It had been an okay morning until Snape had to ruin it for him.

They ate breakfast in silence. Harry just picked at his, too upset to really eat anything. When they were done, Harry went to his room. He tried to relax and calm down before starting on the paper about his dream. When he was finally calm enough to think rationally, he sat down at the desk and started on the paper for Snape. It was harder to write then he thought it would have been. Mostly because he didn't want to tell Snape about it. At least he wasn't making him talk to him about it. He knew he would never be able to tell him then.

When he was done, he decided to write a letter to Lupin. He told him who he was staying with and some of the stuff he had made him do so far. He didn't put any names in it incase it was intercepted. He just used a few little nicknames he knew that Lupin would understand. When he was done, he tied it to Hedwig's leg and told her who to take it to. She nipped his finger to show that she understood and flew out the window. He had a little while yet before lunch, so he decided to work on his homework some more.

Tina came and told him that Snape wanted him in the study. He looked at his watch and saw he still had fifteen minutes before lunch. He really wasn't looking forward to this. He grabbed the paper about the dream and slowly made his way down to the study.

Snape was sitting at his desk waiting for him to enter. Harry walked over and gave him the paper, then sat down in the chair. He waited for Snape to get done reading it, feeling angry that Snape would know that he felt guilty about Cedric's death.

"What do you think you could have done to help Mr. Diggory?" Severus said quietly, without that sarcastic edge.

"I don't know, sir. It was my fault he was there. I told him to take the cup with me." Harry said with his eyes down. He didn't want to see the look on Snape's face.

"Did you know what would happen when you told him that? Did you know that you would end up in that graveyard?" Severus said softly.

Harry wasn't sure what to make of him now. He couldn't tell what his mood was. He was being sort of nice to him. Nice for Snape anyway's.

"No, sir. It just didn't seem right that he shouldn't get it, too. He stayed and helped me. He didn't have too, but he stayed. Then he wanted me to take it. We couldn't stand there and argue about it, so we both decided to take it." Harry said, still not looking up.

"There was nothing you could have done. Neither one of you could of known what was going to happen. It was the Dark Lords choice what happened to Diggory. There was nothing you could of said or done to change his mind. If it wasn't Diggory, then it would have been someone else. You risked your life to bring Diggory's body back to his parents. No one could have asked anymore from you. You are to stop blaming yourself and start putting the blame where it belongs. With the Dark Lord. It should give you more reason to want to stop him. You should be trying harder to learn how to accomplish destroying him. You can start with your Occlumency lessons. Understood, Potter?" Severus said sternly.

"I guess so, sir. I know I couldn't have stopped him, but I still feel guilty about surviving when Cedric couldn't." Harry said sadly, his anger disappearing and leaving him feeling cold and empty.

"Good. You are to make sure you clear your mind at night. I want no more mistakes. If you can't do it on your own, I'll have to make sure you do. Is that understood, Potter?" Severus said sternly.

"Yes, sir." Harry said softly, not looking at him.

"You may go to lunch now. I want you to eat the food this time and not play with it. You will need all your strength for lesson's later." Severus said sharply.

"Yes, sir." Harry said, glancing at Snape's face. He couldn't make out what he was thinking. His face gave nothing away as usual. Harry got up and went to the dining room.

Severus sat at his desk thinking about what had been said. Potter had finally told him something without trying to hide it. He was probably afraid of having him find out he was lying during Occlumency lesson's. It didn't fit with the image he had of the boy. He always thought he was like his father, but his father would have been happy with the attention. Maybe Albus was right on this one. Maybe he did just need to talk about it. But why would he choose to talk to him? Of all the people he had to talk to, he chose the one least likely to be sympathetic to him. Maybe that was the reason, he just wanted to be treated normally and not be coddled all the time. He also needed to learn how to control his emotions. It would be easier for him to learn if he could stop getting mad at every little snide thing that someone says to him. It is a lot to ask a teenager to do, but he would have to learn if he is ever going to defeat the Dark Lord. Albus seemed to feel that he was the only one capable of teaching Potter to control his emotions. Severus himself had learned the hard way. His father had made sure of that. Now he had to figure out how to show someone else to do it. Albus was asking the impossible of him this time. Severus got up and went to join Potter at the dining room table. It was best if he didn't think on it anymore or he'd start getting into some of the memory's he didn't want to remember.

Xoxoxo

Sorry this took so long. Real life came back with a vengeance. I will be back to updating more often now.

Thanx for all the reviews.

In the books, J.K. Rowlings says that Harry has to be able to return to and call the Dursley's house home at least once a year. She doesn't say how long he has to stay there. In my story, Albus is relaying on the wards that Severus and his mother placed on the house. The wards are able to keep the dark magic out unless Severus allows them to enter. When Severus went to Voldemort, him and his mother had to alter the wards so that they would recognize his magic. If anyone else with the Dark Mark tries to enter, the wards are activated and they get a very nasty surprise. This gives Severus time to make sure Harry is out of the way so that they don't know he is there. I hope that helps explain why Harry is able to stay with Severus.

Harry will start asking more questions in the next chapter. He was a little confused at Severus showing him some kindness. I think that, even though Albus and Cedric's parents didn't blame Harry for what happened, Harry still felt guilty and blamed himself a little. Hearing someone that he knows isn't trying to be nice and reassure him, tell him it wasn't his fault helped him come to terms with it. I also think he will take Severus's advice and work harder to learn how to destroy.

Severus will start seeing that Harry isn't as much like James as he thinks he is.

Thanx again for the reviews. I'll try not to have so long in between updates.

Rhi


	8. Lessons Begin

Disclaimer: See chapter 1

Chapter 8: Lessons Begin

Later that day, after they ate lunch, Harry found himself being led down to the dungeons again. Deciding to see if Snape was still in a good mood, he decided to try asking a few questions.

"Professor?" Harry said cautiously, not wanting to make him mad again. It didn't seem to take much when he was around him.

"Yes, Potter?" Severus said without stopping.

"How are you opening the doors without a password, sir?" Harry asked quickly.

"It is a security I have put up. I am the only one they open for. If anyone else were to try and get in, a signal is sent to me. If they are persistent, there is a nasty little surprise for them. If, by some fluke, they happen to get in, it would lock down and no one would be able to get in or out except me. It keeps out unwanted guests. Even Dumbledore can't get in it." Severus said, and Harry knew he had a smirk on his face.

"Oh. I didn't know you could do that. I thought you had to have a password or something." Harry said sounding a little confused.

Severus stopped suddenly, turning to look at Harry with a look of disbelief. Harry, not expecting the sudden stop, almost ran into him.

"You really are as arrogant as a muggle. You are supposed to be the savior of the wizarding world? We are all doomed. Maybe I should just go to the Dark Lord and beg for a quick death now." Severus said, shaking his head in dismay. "Of course, I shouldn't expect any less from a Potter. Not all wards need a password. Some can go by magical signature."

Severus turned and headed in to the room to the right of them. Harry hurried behind him so he wouldn't be locked out. He was fuming at what Snape had said, but thought better of replying considering where they were. Snape was talking in a low voice to himself.

"Makes me even more grateful I didn't end up with the same last name." Severus said in disgust.

"Sir?" Harry said softly.

Severus didn't seem to hear him, or he chose to ignore him. Harry was even more confused. Shaking his head to try and clear it, he looked around the room and noticed that it was empty except for the candles on the walls, giving it an eerie feel to it. Harry mentally shivered a little.

"All right, Potter. I want you to stand in the middle of the room and close your eyes. Clear your mind of all thought and emotion." Severus said suddenly. Harry jumped and turned to look at him feeling uneasy. He really didn't want to do this. It was never going to work. He just couldn't relax around Snape. Reluctantly, he did as he was told, feeling a little afraid now. He had no idea were Snape was at. After awhile, he began to relax a little.

"Get your wand out. Keep your eyes closed and your mind clear. For now I will give you a little warning. Try to at least put some effort into it." Severus said quietly.

Harry did as he was told, although it was hard because he was nervous. He couldn't see or hear Snape and was a little afraid.

"_Legilimens!_" Snape said from somewhere behind him.

Harry could feel Snape as he invaded his mind. He tried to push him out. Snape pushed harder to get into his thoughts. Harry pushed back as hard as he could. It wasn't enough and he was suddenly flooded with memories from his childhood.

__

He was 9 being chased by his Aunt Marge's bulldog, Ripper… He was 11 watching Dudley argue for a few more presents… When he first saw Hagrid as he broke down the door… During Christmas when Cho Chang was drawing closer under the mistletoe… When him and Cedric both grabbed the cup.

No Harry thought, I won't go through it again.

He pushed hard against the intrusion and found himself in Snape's memories.

__

A 7-year old boy with pale skin and long, black, shiny hair stood before a hooked nosed man crying. The man was telling him he was no good and would never amount to anything, while another 7-year-old boy with dark, unruly hair watched and laughed…A dark haired, horse faced young girl being bullied by 3 older boys next to the swings…A 9-year-old pale skinned, dark haired boy fighting 3 older boys while a dark haired, horse faced girl cries on the ground near by…

Harry found himself pushed forcefully on to the floor. He was breathing hard and feeling confused by what he had seen. Was that his Aunt Petunia? And why was Snape protecting her? Harry risked a glance up at Snape. He was breathing hard, too. He also looked very angry. His eyes were narrowed to slits and his mouth had an evil twist to it.

"What was that, Potter?" Severus said in a deadly quiet voice. "I thought I told you to block your mind. Not try getting into mine. Are you trying to see what else you father did to me? Wasn't what you invaded in the Pensieve enough?"

"No, sir. I didn't mean to. I don't even know how I did it. I'm not proud of what my father did to you. No one deserves that. No matter what they did." Harry said softly, looking at the floor.

"Get up, Potter." Severus said coldly.

Harry got up slowly; not sure what Snape was going to do next. As soon as he was on his feet Snape attacked again. Not having time to prepare, Harry was once again thrown into memories he'd rather forget.

__

2 other boy's and a rather large boy were chasing a 7-year-old boy with unruly black hair… Falling and the other boys catching up… Being beating up while he tried to protect his head and chest…

Harry found himself on the floor again. This time Snape had lifted the spell before Harry could even try to fight back. Harry glared at him angrily.

"Get up, Potter." Severus said quietly.

"Why, sir? You aren't even giving me a chance. You won't tell me how to block my mind." Harry said angrily, glaring at Snape.

"Do not question me, Potter. Get up." Severus said a little too softly.

Harry bit back a reply and got up, trying to clear his mind just in case. It went on like that for, to Harry, what seemed like hours. He was sore in places he never knew he had from falling on the hard, cold floor so many times. It wasn't soon enough when Severus finally called an end to it.

"Enough. We aren't getting anywhere." Severus snapped.

Harry was currently trying to pick himself up off the floor, again. He sighed a little in relief that they could finally stop. Snape was standing next to the open door waiting for him when he finally got shakily to his feet. Harry slowly made his way over to him. They went back up to the study. It took longer then it should of because Harry wasn't up to running to keep up.

"Sit." Severus said as soon as they entered the study, going over to his desk and sitting in his chair.

Harry reluctantly went over and sat in the chair by the desk. He stared at the front of the desk wishing he could just go to his room and lay down for awhile.

"Do you know why you keep failing, Potter?" Severus asked; sounding as tired as Harry felt.

"No, sir" Harry said not looking up.

"You are too emotional. You let your emotions take over. You have to learn how to control them. Hide how you truly feel and make them see what you want them to see. You are too easy to manipulate right now. Too easy to fool. No wonder the Dark Lord fooled you so easily. Do you understand, Potter?"

"Yes, sir." Harry said, agreeing so he could get away.

"I want to see an improvement by our next lesson. That gives you a few days to practice. Is that clear?" Severus said.

"Yes, sir" Harry said tiredly.

"You are to write down what you felt in those memories and give the reasons why. Then tell how you could of handled it better. If you can learn to handle things differently and to think about it first instead of going and getting all hotheaded, maybe you can learn to control your emotions. I want it by tomorrow night as it took longer then I planned tonight. Normally, it will be done right after the lesson while it is fresh in your mind. Understood?" Severus said sternly.

"Yes, sir." Harry said through clenched teeth, not wanting to let Snape read it, let alone have to write it.

"Any questions?" Severus said, hoping that Harry was too tired to ask the one he knew he would ask.

Harry looked up at Snape trying to decide if he should ask. Deciding he had to know, especially since it kind of involved him. In an odd way.

"Was that my Aunt Petunia you were helping, sir?" Harry asked softly, not taking his eyes off of Snape.

Severus looked at Harry, trying to decide if he should tell him or not. He knew if he didn't tell him, Tina would tell him and probably things he'd rather were left unsaid.

Harry was beginning to think he wouldn't answer when he finally decided to. Snape looked away and stared at the top of the desk.

"I was 5 when I first started running away from home. Not that anyone noticed." Severus started out bitterly. "I was 9 when I found that park. I was going over to the swings. I did try to ignore the boys there. They had other ideas. One of them tripped me as I walked past them. I, unfortunately, fell into the girl and we both fell down. That's why she was on the ground. I got up and tried to walk away." Severus said without looking up. "Muggles are annoying creatures that I really could do with out. They all decided it would be more fun to pick on me. They surrounded me and tried to jump me. I fought back as best I could. I felt them all suddenly yanked off of me." He looked Harry in the eyes before continuing. "Imagine my surprise when I realized it was me that had done it. They all stood up and came back after me. Later, Petunia told me that my body was glowing. Well, to a muggle it would look like that. I watched as they flew across the yard. This time none of them got back up. At first I thought that I had killed them. Not that I was worried. It would have been 3 less muggles I would have had to put up with. Unfortunately, they were just knocked out. Petunia thought that I had done it to help her. How foolish she was. She followed me around the rest of that day. We became friends. Kind of. I have never had any use for such things. That lasted for a couple of years. It was an amusement for me. I never told my parents that I got my magic that day. Not until a few years later." Severus had a grin on his face as he finished.

Harry didn't know what to say. He didn't actually think that Snape would tell him. Deciding to tempt fate yet again and try to get more out of him, Harry asked another question that had been bothering him since they left his relatives' house.

"What did she mean when she said that my mum told her you had gone bad? Why would mum tell her that, sir?" Harry said quickly, before he lost his nerve.

"What do you think, Potter?" Severus said coldly, his eyes narrowed.

"Oh, right sir." Harry said softly, looking down.

"If you tell anyone what was said here I will personally make sure you regret it. Understood?" Severus said in a dangerously quiet voice.

"Yes, sir." Harry said quickly.

"Good. Now, get to supper. I'll be in shortly." Severus said.

"Yes, sir." Harry said, getting up and heading for the door.

"And, Potter, make sure you practice. I won't go easy on you." Severus added just as Harry got to the door.

"Yes, sir." Harry said, going out and into the dining room.

Harry tried to think over everything that Snape had told him. He could picture a 5-year-old Snape heading off on his own. He could not picture him being friends with his Aunt Petunia. He couldn't picture anyone being friends with her. Or Snape for that matter. And why did Snape tell him all of that? He never thought Snape would be willing to tell him anything, let alone about himself. He was a very confusing, complicated person to try to get to know. He was being almost nice. Well, nice for Snape anyway. Shaking his head slightly to clear it, Harry started eating the food that Tina had just brought in.

Severus knew he was being hard on Potter, but he had to get him to learn. It's the only way any of them are going to make it through this war alive. Even if he couldn't stand Potter. It really was asking too much to have to tell him about his family. Even for the Dumbledore. Conniving old man that he is. Closing off all thoughts, Severus got up and went into dinner.

As he entered the dining room, he saw Harry was already eating. Smiling slightly, Severus went and sat down to eat. They ate in an acquired silence. Neither wanting to or knowing how to break it. When they finished, Harry went to his room and Severus went into his study. As Harry entered his room he saw Hedwig sitting on her perch. There was a package with a letter from Hermione. He read the letter first.

__

Harry,

I found this book for you. I'm glad to see you are studying this summer. You really should never of stopped those lessons last year. I wish I knew where you were. I know you said it is safe but I would feel better knowing where. I hope the book helps. You should take those lessons again. I'm sure that if you ask you can. I got to go. Hope to hear from you soon.

Hermione

Smiling at the letter, Harry unwrapped the book. He set it on the desk and grabbed a piece of parchment and a quill. He started writing the paper that Snape wanted. He didn't get far before falling asleep, slumped over the desk.

It was around midnight as Severus made his way up to his rooms. He hadn't gotten much sleep for the last two days and just wanted to go to bed. As he headed to his room, he noticed light coming from under Harry's door. He decided to go and check on him. He opened the door softly and looked in to see Potter sound asleep at his desk. Shaking his head, he went over and picked him up. He carried him over to the bed and layed him down. He took off his shoes and pulled the covers over him. When he was done, he walked quietly out the door, putting out the candles as he went.

Harry felt himself being carried and then he was on the bed. He was too tired to pay much attention as to who it was taking care of him. He vaguely realized that it had to have been Snape. There was no one else here that could of done it. But why would Snape do anything like that for him? He decided not to worry about it too much right now. He could figure it out later. After he slept for a long while.

Xoxoxo

I'm really sorry this took so long. I've been really busy and then I got writer's block. I hope you like this chapter. I also hope it answers some questions.

Before anyone asks, Severus told Harry all of that about Petunia because he is over tired and was lost in thought. He wasn't really paying much attention to Harry. He did know he was there though. Severus always knows what's going on around him even if he doesn't act like it. It was also a wish of Dumdledore's for him to tell Harry a little about his childhood in the hopes that it would help Harry. He is also hoping that they will start to at least like each other some.

I'm sorry that I don't put everyone's names that give me reviews. I do appreciate them and I know whom you all are. As do you. It just takes me so long to get the chapters typed up that I am in a hurry to post them. You all know who you are and you have been a great help. Pleaze keep them coming.

Thanx again.

Rhi__


	9. Surprise Visitor

Disclaimer: See chapter 1

Chapter 9: Surprise Visitor

The next few days went by slowly. Harry had the days to himself, except for meals. Snape didn't pay any attention to him other then in the lessons. Harry was sort of grateful. At least he didn't have to put up with Snape putting him down all the time. But it was lonely with no one to talk to. He spent some time in the library reading the book that Hermione sent him. It was helping him understand Occlumency better. He still couldn't fully block Snape from his mind, but he was getting better. It was also helping him to write down the memories that Snape made him relive. Snape always made him talk to him after writing it. He really could be helpful when he wanted to. Harry wasn't as angry all the time and was learning to control his anger, although he still had a long way to go according to Snape. He had to admit, staying with Snape wasn't as bad as he thought it would be. As long as he looked busy whenever Snape saw him, he was left to do what he wanted. If he was caught doing nothing, Snape would give him something to do. Usually something that Harry wished not to do. Mostly, helping to slice or crush his potion ingredients. Some of them Harry never even heard of. He wondered if they were even legal, but then remembering that it was Snape he figured he didn't want to know. He hadn't had any more nightmares since his first night here and that was just fine by Harry. As long as he didn't think of anything bad before bed, he didn't have any nightmares. He just had normal dreams. Usually he couldn't remember what they were about. He figured that was a good thing because it wasn't bad enough to wake him up.

Harry had been here for about a week. He was wondering around in the library, looking for a book to read. There were a lot about Potions and Dark Arts. A few were kids storybooks. He figured that they were from when Snape was a kid. He bent down to pull out one about counter curses on the bottom shelf and saw a book hidden underneath the shelf. It looked like it had been kicked under and forgotten about. He pulled it out and found it to be a photo album. He forgot about the other book and took the album over to the chairs. He set it down on the table trying to decide if he should look at it or not. His curiosity got the better of him and he picked it up. He sat back in the chair and opened it to the first page.

The first few pages were at a wedding with a pale, hook nosed man who was looking rather serious for his wedding day and a woman with long, dark, shiny hair. She had fair skin and green eyes. She was smiling and looked happy. Then there were pictures of the same women, Harry assumed it was Snape's mother, and she looked like she was pregnant. There were pictures of two baby boys. They looked to be twins except that one was paler then the other and one had a smaller nose. As Harry looked at the pictures of the two boys growing older, he noticed that one of them looked like him when he was little. Not that he had many pictures of himself. Only the ones he managed to squeeze into. The other one reminded him of Snape. He had a sneer that could almost match the one Snape always had when in Harry's presence. While the one that looked like him seemed to be happy all the time, the one that looked like Snape always seemed to be scowling. Harry took out one of the pictures to see if there were any names on the back. In faded letters that he could barely make out, were the names. James Potter and Severus Snape. Eighth birthday. Harry put it back feeling confused. Why were his father and Snape in baby pictures together? He decided to ask Snape about it when he was in a good mood.

"That's Master Snape and Master Potter. Master Snape was mad at Master Potter for getting more attention. Master Potter was always getting the attention. Poor Master Snape was left to watch alone. Tina always tried to help. Master Snape was a good boy. So was Master Potter. Master Snape was often overlooked. Tina never forgot Master Snape." Tina said from Harry's side.

Harry jumped at her voice. He hadn't heard her enter. He watched her as she ran a finger tenderly down the picture of Snape scowling. She looked sadly at the picture. Slowly, she closed the book and set it back on the table.

"Master Snape wants you down in the study. You have guest's." Tina said, sounding a little distracted.

Harry just nodded his head before getting up to go see who had come. He was trying to figure out what Tina had said as he went down the stairs. As he got near the door to the study, he was pulled from his thoughts by arguing. He could hear Snape, Dumbledore, and what sounded like Lupin.

"He is here to learn how to control exactly that. He must learn control or he'll never learn Occlumency. If he can't keep me out, what makes you think he can keep the Dark Lord out?" Severus said coldly.

"His godfather died in front of him! His friends were almost killed! He has been through a lot already! You can't be so hard on him!" Lupin said heatedly.

"He has enough people pandering to his every need. He needs to learn to handle this on his own. He needs to come to terms with it. Not have everyone skirt around the issue and pretend everything is fine. If he had taken it seriously the first time, he wouldn't have any of that to deal with now." Severus snapped.

"Now calm down Remus and Severus. I know your upset Remus, but I honestly think this is best. Severus would never intentionally do Harry any harm." Dumbledore said calmly, "How is he doing in his lesson's, Severus?"

"He is getting better, but he has a long way to go in order to fool the Dark Lord. He has to learn how to control his thoughts and emotions. He needs to be able to think of things that are not necessarily true. And to make others believe that they are true. He has actually been studying to learn this. He has been reading a book that Granger sent him. There might be hope for him yet if he can keep it up." Severus said.

"That's good to hear. I'm sure that Remus would like to see Harry before we leave." Dumbledore said.

"Of course. Potter, get in here." Severus snapped, then went over and sat at his desk.

Harry walked in slowly, making sure not to look in Snape's direction, wondering how he knew that he was there. He walked over to where Dumbledore and Lupin were standing.

"Hello Professor Dumbledore, Professor Lupin." Harry said calmly.

"Hello Harry. You don't have to call me Professor anymore. I'm no longer your teacher." Remus said with a slight smile. "How are you doing?"

"I'm all right." Harry said softly.

"Severus tells me that you're doing better in your lessons now. That's good to hear. Have you had anymore nightmares?" Dumbledore said kindly.

"No, Professor." Harry said, not looking at Snape.

"Potter." Severus said in a warning tone.

"Well, I only had one. It wasn't anything. It was a normal one. Not like the ones I usually have." Harry said quietly, looking at the floor.

"Yes, well, that is as expected after the end of last year." Dumbledore said kindly.

"Professor, how are Ron and Hermione?" Harry said, trying to change the subject.

"They are fine, Harry. I almost forgot. They both sent letters along with me for you. Here you are." Dumbledore said, reaching into his pocket and handing two envelopes to him.

"Thank you, sir." Harry said, taking the letters.

"Albus, may I have a word with you?" Severus said.

"Of course, Severus." Dumbledore said, going to sit across from him.

"So, Harry, how are you holding up?" Remus said softly.

"It's getting a little better. I still miss him. It is still hard at times." Harry said sadly.

"I know. It's still hard for me, too. We have to go on though. It's what he would have wanted." Lupin said, putting a hand on Harry's shoulder.

"I know. It's still hard though." Harry said softly.

They both went silent, neither knowing what else to say. Both thinking of Sirius and remembering things they had done with him. Neither one noticed when Dumbledore and Severus came over to stand beside them.

"Remus, we have to go now." Dumbledore said softly.

"You'll be all right, Harry." Remus said, lifting Harry's chin to look in his eyes.

"I know, sir." Harry said, his eyes glistening from unshed tears.

"Potter." Severus said.

"Bye, Remus, Professor Dumbledore." Harry said, wiping the tears from his eyes and moving towards Snape reluctantly.

"Bye, Harry. We'll come visit again." Dumbledore said with a slight smile.

"Bye, Harry." Remus said a little reluctantly.

Harry followed Snape to the door for the dungeons and preceded him down the stairs.

"Severus." Lupin said as they he went to go in.

Severus stopped just in the door but didn't turn.

"I know it won't mean much. It was a long time ago, but…I am sorry. I should have stopped them but I was to much of a coward to go against my friends." Remus said sadly.

Severus turned slowly and glared coldly at Lupin before answering.

"Of course. That makes everything right. Let's just forget the last 20 years ever happened. Let's forget that I was humiliated and almost killed." Severus said acidly. "It is a little late for apologies. You should have tried that a long time ago."

Not waiting for a reply, Severus turned and went down the stairs pushing past Harry, the door slamming shut with a resounding bang. Harry, who had stopped to listen, hurried after him.

Remus turned to Dumbledore. Dumbledore shook his head sadly and turned to leave. Sighing, Remus followed him out the door that Tina had open for them.

"What was that, Potter?" Severus said with venom in his voice.

Harry was currently picking himself up off the cold floor. He looked at Snape wearily, not sure of what he would do next. He was in a dangerous mode and Harry was trying not to make it worse. He also knew full well what he was referring to. He had just seen the photos of his father and Snape again. He wasn't going to let Snape know that though.

"The box of dog bones, sir? That was my Christmas gift from my Aunt Marge." Harry said coldly.

"The photos, Potter. Where did you see them?" Severus snapped, taking deliberate steps towards Harry.

Harry stepped back away from Snape everytime he advanced a little. He was slowly going back until he ran into the wall behind him. Snape stopped directly in front of him. Harry was getting scared now. He was stuck in a room in the dungeons with a very angry Snape. He had never really realized how powerful Snape was until now. He could feel the magic crackling in the air around them.

"Where, Potter?" Severus hissed.

"I..In the L..Library, s..sir." Harry stuttered nervously.

"Try again, Potter. I had that book removed from there." Severus said icily, barely above a whisper.

"H..Honest, sir. It was under one of the bookshelves." Harry said quickly.

Severus glared at Harry through narrowed eyes. Harry knew he was trying to decide if he was telling the truth. He knew he was searching his mind to see the truth and allowed the memory to come forward. After what seemed like hours to Harry but was only a few minutes, Severus turned and stalked towards the door. Harry sighed in relief when Snape moved. The magical energy he had felt pressing in on him was gone as if it was never there.

"I suggest you keep out of things that don't concern you." Severus said as he walked away.

"Why are you in pictures with my father, sir?" Harry said, feeling braver now that Snape had moved.

Severus stopped suddenly and stood rigidly still.

"What makes you think it was your father and me?" Severus said softly without turning.

"On the back of one it said your names. It was your eighth birthday, sir." Harry said, walking towards Snape slowly.

Severus closed his eyes in defeat. He knew Harry was standing directly behind him. Severus hung his head and rubbed his eyes with one hand. Sighing, he lifted his head and headed for the door.

"Come on, Potter." Severus said off-handidly.

Harry, feeling slightly confused by Snape's behavior, followed a little behind him. They walked back up to the study in silence; both lost in their own thoughts.

"Sit." Severus said as they came into the study. Harry did as he was told and watched as Snape went over to a cabinet hidden in one of the walls. He took out a glass and a decanter of what Harry presumed was firewhiskey. After pouring some into the glass and returning the decanter, he went over and sat at the desk. Severus took a drink before turning his attention to Harry.

"If any of what is discussed in here right now leaves these walls, you'll wish that the Dark Lord had succeeded in destroying you. Is that clear, Potter?" Severus said in his voice that normally sent any first year running.

"Yes, sir." Harry said quickly, curious about what Snape was about to tell him.

"That includes Granger and Weasley." Severus added softly.

"Yes, sir." Harry said, a little less quickly.

Severus studied Harry's face for a minute, then stood up and went to the wall behind him. He touched a spot on the wall and it opened into a small cupboard. He pulled out an old looking book then waved his hand at the wall and it closed. Sitting back down, he set it on the desk and flipped through the pages until he found what he was looking for. He turned it around and pushed it at Harry. Harry, getting a little confused, took it and started reading it. It was a smaller version of the family tree that hung on the wall at Grimmauld Place. It was one name that drew his attention almost immediately. Harry Potter was towards the bottom of the tree. James Potter and Lily Evans-Potter were above him. What surprised him even more was the name directly above James Potter. Severus Snape-Potter. Harry looked up at Snape in surprise.

"But, how? You don't look alike." Harry said, sounding confused. "Sir." He added quickly before Snape could yell at him.

"Not all twins are identical like the Weasley twins. We were fraternal twins. Of which I am thankful. At least I didn't have to endure looking like him." Severus said bitterly.

"Why do you have different last names, sir?" Harry asked, looking at the book again.

"My mother was the only child of the Snape's and didn't want the name lost forever. I was the first born so I got both names. Before we started Hogwart's I officially dropped the name Potter. I didn't want anyone to know I was related to that imbecile you know as your father." Severus said with a sneer.

"He was not an imbecile, sir." Harry said through clenched teeth, glaring at Snape.

Severus didn't say anything. He just watched and waited for Harry to realize what all of this meant. As it was, he didn't have too long to wait. Harry's face went from one of anger to one of disbelief in about 10 seconds. He looked quickly at the book again then at Snape.

"No." Harry said quietly, shaking his head. "It can't be. You can't be."

"Unfortunately, it can be and I am your Uncle. Don't think this changes anything though. I still loath you father and I still think you are arrogant. If you even dare to try calling me Uncle at anytime, you will know true agony." Severus said in a soft, deadly voice.

"As if I want anyone to know I'm related to you, sir." Harry said angrily.

"At least we agree on that. Is your curiosity satisfied now, Potter?" Severus said with a sneer.

"I wish I had never found that photo album now. Now I have to live with the knowledge that my own _Uncle _is a Death Eater. And that he is a loyal _servant _to the _thing _that killed my parents. I never thought that even you could sink that low, _sir._" Harry said angrily, standing and heading for the door.

Severus listened as Harry vented his anger, his own anger rising up. Severus stood up and the door to the study slammed shut before Harry could get to it. Severus came up behind Harry and grabbed his arm to turn him around.

"Do not presume to know me, Potter. You know nothing of the reason's I had for what I did. Your _father _was not the innocent that you seem to think. But even after all the things he did, or didn't do, I would _never _help kill my own twin. I had nothing to do with that night. I tried to warn him but he was just as arrogant as you are. He had more faith in that _mutt _you called a _godfather _then his own brother. It was not my fault and I refuse to let you blame me for something you know nothing about." Severus hissed.

Severus dropped Harry's arm and waved the door open.

"Get out." Severus said softly through clenched teeth.

Harry turned and hurried out the door rubbing his arm were Snape had grabbed him. He went upstairs to his room trying to figure things out. He laid down on the bed when he got in the room.

How could I be related to him? Harry thought angrily. It's bad enough to know that the Dursley's hate me, now to find out my only other living relative is Snape. Isn't my life bad enough with trying to dodge Voldemort? Can't I ever get a good break?

Harry stayed there through dinner trying to come to terms with all that he had just learned. Besides, he didn't want to face Snape right away. He eventually fell asleep with thoughts of it all running through his mind.

Severus went back to his desk and sat down. He put his head in his hands and sighed tiredly.

That could have went better. He thought to himself. Not that I wanted him to know. Dumbledore will be happy. The meddling old fool. Now there is even more reason to make sure that Potter learns Occlumency.

Tina watched sadly from the door, her ears down. She hated seeing her Master like this. No one ever gave him a chance. They always thought the worst of him and she knew he deserved more. He deserved to find some kind of happiness, even more then any other wizard she had ever known. Even as a child, he never got affection or kindness. She set her mouth into a determined line. She decided that before Master Potter left, he would see Master Snape as he really is. Not as everyone thought he should be. With that decided, she went out to make plans. Even if they didn't get along, at least Master Snape would have the respect he deserves from someone other then the Great White Wizard.

Xoxoxo

Sorry this took so long. It took awhile to figure out how to get Severus to tell Harry who he was. I hope it was okay. I didn't think that Severus would just come out and tell him or that Harry would just accept it. I hope that I had them react the way they should. I also thought that Lupin would apologize after everything that Harry saw in the Pensieve. I didn't think that Severus would except it though. It was a long time ago and he is too embittered by it now for it to make a difference. Tina is going to try and get Harry to at least respect Severus. Thanx for your patience with me. Thanx for all the reviews. Don't worry. I plan on finishing this story. It just may take awhile.

Rhi


	10. Harry's Surprising Day

Disclaimer: See chapter 1

Chapter 10: Harry's Surprising Day

Harry spent the next few days trying to avoid Snape as much as possible. The only time he couldn't was at meals and lessons. Meals they both usually ignored each other. Lesson's Snape was even worse to deal with. Harry had a hard time trying to see Snape as an Uncle, let alone his father's twin. From what he knew of his father, they were totally opposite of each other. It was during one of these lessons that Harry was currently on the floor of. Snape was having him try it without his wand and Harry wasn't doing to well.

"Potter, you are not clearing your mind." Snape snapped at him.

"I'm trying, sir." Harry said while picking himself up slowly off the floor.

"Not hard enough. You should still be able to put up the block you had before. Or is that too much to expect from a Potter?" Snape said savagely.

"No, sir" Harry said through clenched teeth.

"Then I at least expect that much. Understood, Potter?" Snape said bitingly.

"Yes, sir" Harry said, willing himself to stay calm.

Harry had learned how to put up a small block. That was why Snape had him doing it without his wand now. It hadn't been much, and Snape could always get past it, but Snape had at least acknowledged the effort. Harry quickly tried to clear his mind, but there wasn't enough time.

_Hermione laying in a bed in the infirmary, her face covered in black fur and sporting cat ears…100 Dementors closing in on him, Hermione and Sirius from across the lake…A great, black Dragon standing up and fiercely striking out at him._

"Potter!" Snape snarled angrily.

"I'm sorry, Professor. I'm trying." Harry said, standing up quickly.

"Don't just try, do it." Snape said angrily.

"Yes, sir!" Harry snapped back.

They both glared at each other in silence for a few minutes, neither one backing down. Snape took the opportunity to hit him with the spell while he had direct eye contact.

_Harry and Neville were surrounded by Death Eaters…Tonks, Moody, Kingsley, Lupin, and Sirius fighting the Death Eaters …Dumbledore showing up…Sirius and Bellatrix dueling near the veil…Sirius falling through the curtain, still smiling with a shocked look…_

No, you can't see that! Harry thought. He slowly forced the thoughts back, forced himself back to what was happening now. He was kneeling on the ground this time. It wasn't much of an improvement, but at least he wasn't lying flat out on the floor.

"Very good, Potter. A little late, but at least you're not flat out on the floor this time." Snape said smoothly. "Get up and get ready to go again, Potter."

"Please, Professor. Can't we stop? We've been at it for an hour already." Harry said softly, not really expecting him to agree.

"No, Potter. We'll stop when I say. Get ready." Snape said coldly.

Harry reluctantly stood up and got back in position. No sooner then he got up; Snape hit him with it again.

_Dudley and his gang chasing Harry through the park… Dudley beating on him while his buddies hold Harry down… Being locked in the cupboard under the stairs without any food all day… Uncle Vernon yelling at him and calling him a freak…_

Harry pushed all the thoughts out, trying to leave his mind blank. All of a sudden he was hit with images from Snape's childhood.

_A 2 year-old James being hugged and kissed while a 2 year-old Severus gets pushed aside… Everyone eating Christmas dinner and Severus sitting alone eating leftovers… A 7 year-old James opening presents at Christmas while a 7 year-old Severus watches with tears in his eyes… Severus father standing over a cowering 5 year-old Severus, yelling and calling him worthless and a coward…_

Harry found himself forcibly thrown out of Snape's mind. He landed hard on the floor, hitting his head. He looked up a little fearfully at Snape, waiting for him to start yelling. He was surprised to see Snape smiling a little, smiling for Snape anyway.

"Professor?" Harry said, sounding as confused as he felt.

"That was much better, Potter. Now you just have to learn not to go into the other person's mind. You need to focus on something you want me to see and try not to let me see anything except that. Let's go again." Snape said softly.

"Yes, sir." Harry said, standing up reluctantly.

They kept at it for what seemed like forever to Harry. Finally, after about another hour, Snape called a stop to it. Harry had been able to completely block Snape out once. Snape was even harder on him after that, refusing to except any less. Harry was tired and just wanted to go lay down. He followed Snape back upstairs. As soon as they got back to the study, Harry tried to go to his room, not wanting to talk to Snape about any of the memories or how he had felt. He just wanted to get away from him for awhile.

"Potter." Snape said, sounding as tired as Harry felt.

"Yes, sir?" Harry said quietly, not turning around.

"Are you going somewhere?" Snape said, and Harry could hear the sarcasm in his voice.

"Please, Professor, can't I skip it once?" Harry said, turning to look at Snape, knowing the answer but trying anyway.

"No, Potter, you can't. Do you honestly think I am going to let one day ruin what we have accomplished this far? Go sit down and get started." Snape said coldly.

Harry glared at Snape, then walked over to the desk and sat down. He sat there staring at the blank paper in front of him. Snape went and sat down across from him and started going through some papers.

"You aren't going anywhere until you are done. I suggest you get started." Snape said, not looking up from his work.

Harry grabbed the quill angrily and started to write. He hated having anyone knowing his feelings, let alone Snape. He didn't want him to know how scared and helpless he felt when he found out he was in a trap at the Department of Mystery's. Knowing he had to be strong for his friends. Had to give them hope when all he wanted to do was give up. Knowing it was his fault that Sirius had to come there because he had believed Voldemort and not Snape. He didn't want Snape to know any of that. As angry as he was he didn't even realize that he had writing down everything he had been thinking. He stopped writing and glanced up at Snape. Snape was still going over papers and taking notes, ignoring Harry. Harry sighed and went back to writing. He knew that Snape could care less about how he felt at any giving time. He was trying to teach him how to control his emotions, and insisted it was necessary to understand the reason he felt the way he did at the time. They hadn't really talked since Snape had told him he was his Uncle. This was the most they had seen each other. Harry still wasn't ready to accept that he was related to his "Greasy Git Potions Master" in any way. Finishing his writing, Harry set down his quill and looked at Snape. He wanted to ask him about the memories he had seen but wasn't sure if he should. Deciding he didn't have anything to lose, he decided to go for it.

"I'm finished, Professor." Harry said cautiously.

Snape held his hand out for the paper without even looking up. Harry handed it over and sat watching Snape. After a few minutes, Snape looked up, directly into Harry's eyes.

"Was there something else, Potter?" Snape said coldly.

"I..I was just w..wondering why you were treated so d..different from m..my f..father, sir" Harry stuttered over the words, not sure how Snape would react.

Snape got an amused look in his eyes and he smirked. Not exactly the reaction Harry had expected. It made him a little uneasy to see Snape amused by anything, let alone something that he had said.

"You, Potter, should know better then anyone how that is." Snape said quietly.

Snape stood up and walked around to the front of the desk and leaned back on the edge. He folded his arms across his chest and regarded Harry for awhile. Harry sat back in his chair as far as he could, trying to disappear into it. He really didn't know how to handle Snape in this mood.

"Why were you treated as you were, Potter? Why were you left out or forgotten?" Snape said softly.

"Because I was different. I wasn't… I'm not like the Dursley's. It frightened them, sir." Harry said softly, looking down at the floor.

Severus nodded his head and looked at the wall behind Harry.

"Most muggles are afraid of the unknown. So are most wizards and witches. My _father _was afraid of the known. I looked just like my Great- Grandfather Snape. He was a loyal follower of Grindelwald. He was his most trusted follower. Great- Grandfather Snape. Best known for almost single handedly killing off his own family. He had a very nasty temper. Anyone who disagreed with him was never heard from or seen again. He was what a dark wizard is really like. What my father was afraid I'd become." Severus said, lost in thought.

Harry looked up in surprise. He didn't know what to make of any of this. How could he be related to anyone like that? Then again, how could he be related to Snape? Severus looked back at Harry suddenly, catching his eyes. Harry flinched from the look of merriment in Snape's eyes. He decided a happy Snape was as bad as an angry Snape.

" Father thought that he could keep me down. If he treated me like nothing then I would become nothing. Of course, you and I know differently, don't we? It just pushes us to work harder. Imagine my surprise when I found out about Great- Grandfather Snape. I was even named for him. That was one of the happiest days of my life. Father and Mother were arguing, again. They always argued. Mostly about me. Mother was upset by the way that Father treated me. During that argument, Father said he didn't want another "Snape" incident, as he called it. Of course, Mother had to defend her Grandfather. As for me, I had to find out about my Mothers Grandfather. If he could scare Father without being around, and I reminded him of him, I had to know this man. I found out everything I could about him and started to be like him. That only made Father even meaner." Snape said fondly.

Severus walked back around to his chair and sat down. He pulled the papers he was working on earlier over and started to work on them again. Harry wasn't sure what to do. He decided to get away and try to figure out everything that Snape had said. He stood up and headed for the door.

"Potter." Snape said softly.

Harry stopped and turned back to him.

"Yes, sir?" Harry said.

"Not every thing is as it seems. Not all the stories about some people are true." Severus said, looking up at Harry. "You should know that better then most. It is up to you to decide what you believe. In our world, muggles are considered the freaks. Don't let what those muggles told you bring you down. You should work harder to prove them wrong."

"Yes, sir." Harry said, sounding confused.

Harry turned and went to the door. Severus went back to his papers. At the door, Harry turned back to Snape.

"Professor." Harry said softly.

Severus looked up at him but didn't say anything.

"Your not really that bad." Harry said quickly, then hurried out the door.

It was a good thing that Harry left quickly. If he hadn't he would of seen the look of shock on Severus's face. He had never had anyone say anything nice to him accept for Dumbledore, and actually mean it. He had definitely not expected it from a Potter.

"He's really not like James. He is more like Lily. You just have to look past who he looks like." Tina said matter of factly.

"Did you need something, Tina?" Severus said, not looking at her.

"You got a letter, Master Snape. I bring it to you. It is from the evil wizard, sir." Tina said, handing him an envelope.

"Thank you, Tina." Severus said, taking the letter.

Tina watched anxiously while Severus read the letter. After he finished reading it, Severus stood up and headed for the door. Tina followed him and watched as he opened the front door. Severus stopped in the door and turned to Tina.

"I'll be back late. Make sure that Potter stay's in his room. No matter what." Severus said, then turned and disappeared out into the night.

Tina watched until the door closed, then went up to check on Harry.

Harry was sitting on his bed thinking about what Snape had said. He had never had anyone tell him anything like that, and to have Snape say it meant more then if someone else had. To say that he was actually worth something was …weird to say the least. They did have more in common then he would of thought. If they were so much alike then why did Snape treat him so badly? You would think that he would understand him. Although they never knew that. Even now, when Snape knew how he was treated, he still treated him the same way. Just because he looked like his father. Harry decided that he was going to show Snape that he wasn't like his father. He went over to his desk and picked up the book that Hermione gave him and started to read it. He was determined to be able to block his mind by the end of the week. To show Snape that he wasn't the dunderhead that he thought him to be.

Tina smiled to herself. It was starting to work out. Now just to get Harry to see the real Severus Snape. Not the one that everyone else saw, but the one that he never let anyone see. The Severus that Tina knew.

Xoxoxoxo

I'm really; really sorry this took so long to get out. I was not satisfied with the way it was going. I kept deleting parts and redoing them. I'm still not satisfied with it. I don't like the way that Severus came out. It is information that is needed for the story, but I don't like the way that it is. I might have to redo it again. I'm really not satisfied with it. I hope it is okay. I'm working on the next chapter now. Ron and Hermione will be making an appearance soon. It just wouldn't be the same without them.

Thanx for the reviews. They are what keeps me going on this story. I never thought that anyone would like this story. I'm really happy you like it. (Does happy dance) Pleaze keep them coming. Thank you for the suggestions. I'll try to get them in somewhere.

I will have the next one out soon. I really am sorry this took so long.

Rhi


	11. From Bad to Worse

Disclaimer: See chapter 1

Chapter 11: From Bad to Worst

Harry sat at his desk reading until he fell asleep. Tina came in and levitated him on to his bed and covered him up. She ran a hand lightly through his hair.

"You look so much like your Father, but your more like your Uncle then you know." Tina said softly.

Tina turned and left the room, shutting the door quietly.

_Harry was dreaming of floating through the air. It was like flying on his broom. Then he dreamed of the time that him and Ron flew the car to school. Flying on Buckbeak with Hermione and Sirius. Riding the Thestral's to the Ministry of Magic. Watching as Sirius and Bellitrex dueled until Sirius fell through the Veil at the Department of Mysteries. Lupin holding him back. Waiting for Sirius to come back. Then it was Harry in Bellitrex's place. It was Harry dueling with Sirius…Harry's wand shooting a red flash of light at Sirius…Harry watching in horror as Sirius fell through the Veil._

"Sirius!" Harry yelled, waking himself up. He sat up quickly, looking around him, as if he would see Sirius standing there. He was breathing heavy and sweat was running down his face. As he looked around he remembered where he was. He quickly looked over at the door, expecting to see Snape standing there. He wasn't yet, so he lay back down trying to relax before Snape showed up, which he knew he would.

Severus just walked in the door when he heard Potter yell. Tina came running through the door from the elves quarters and stopped as she saw Severus standing by the door.

"Master Snape! What that bad wizard do to you, sir? You all dirty." Tina said, rushing over to him.

"I'm fine, Tina. What is going on with Potter? He should be sleeping. I told you to watch him." Severus snapped, irritated at not being able to get some rest.

"He was sleeping, Master Snape. Fell asleep at his desk. I put him in bed myself. I don't know what happened, sir." Tina said quickly, starting to check Severus over for injuries.

"I'm fine, Tina. Go back to bed. I'll check on Potter." Severus said, pushing Tina gently away.

"Your hurt!" Tina said, a look of anger on her face.

"Go now, Tina." Severus said.

Reluctantly, Tina walked slowly back to the door to the elves quarters. Severus went up the stairs and headed for Potter's room.

Harry heard the door open and tried to pretend he was still sleeping. He could feel Snape's eyes on him but ignored the uneasy feeling it gave him.

"Potter, get up." Snape snapped angrily.

Harry, still not wanting to face him and not liking how angry he sounded, didn't dare move or make a sound. That only seemed to make matters worse. Without any warning, he felt the bed tilt and he fell hard on to the floor, tangled into the blankets. Harry untangled himself from the blankets and sat up to glare at Snape.

"What was that for, sir?" Harry said, glaring angrily at Snape.

Harry noticed that Snape was filthy. He was still wearing his robes from earlier. He looked tired and annoyed, which wasn't a good combination. The sneer on his face increased at Harry's reply, but he made no comment on it. This scared him a little more then if Snape had yelled at him.

"Get up and get dressed. I want you in the study in 5 minutes." Snape said coldly, then turned and went out the door.

Harry watched as Snape left, noticing how he favored his left arm. He held it close to his side as if it was injured. Harry wondered how he could of hurt himself. Reluctantly, Harry got up off the floor and started to get dressed. He didn't want to give Snape any reason to come back. He just wondered what horrible task he would have to do this time. All he really wanted to do was go back to sleep. He quickly made his way down to the study. As he went in he noticed that Snape had cleaned up and put clean robes on. He still was favoring his left arm, though. Snape turned without a word and headed towards the door to the dungeons. Harry reluctantly preceded him through the door and waited. Snape swept past him without a second thought and went to his potion's lab. Harry was a little frightened now. Snape had never totally ignored him before. He usually had some biting comment to make about him or his father. Harry decided that right about now he would have preferred that to this cold indifference.

"Sit" Snape snapped, pulling Harry from his thoughts.

Harry watched Snape go over to a drawer and pull out parchment, an ink bottle, and a quill. Snape came back over and set them in front of him.

"You know what to do." Snape said quietly, turned, and went over to one of the empty cauldrons.

"But, sir, why do I have to? It's not a vision. It's only a dream." Harry said, not wanting to have Snape knowing what he dreamed about.

Severus turned and looked at Harry with narrowed eyes. He came over to the table with purposeful strides, his robes billowing out behind him. He really wasn't in the mood to put up with anyone right now, especially a Potter. Harry tried not to show any signs of fear, although with Snape in this mood he was a little scared. He had seen that same look when he was caught looking in the pensieve, and was just as frightened as he had been then.

"Do you honestly think that I enjoy this anymore then you? Don't you think that I would rather be somewhere else right now?" Snape said in a dangerously quiet voice.

He placed his hands on the table and looked directly into Harry's eyes. Harry backed as far into his chair, away from Snape, as he could. Harry was slightly alarmed by the way that Snape was acting. He didn't know what to do, and didn't want to make Snape too mad. Not that he wasn't already. Now that he could see Snape's face up close, he noticed how tired he looked.

"I do not hold you up to as much importance as everyone else seems to. The only reason you have survived this far is because of sheer dumb luck. I only do this because the Headmaster requested it of me. I do not think you have the ability to learn this. You allow your emotions to rule you. You put yourself above the rules that everyone else follows, placing yourself and others in danger. You can't even follow directions that are written out. None the less, I'm stuck with the impossible task of trying to get through to you. As hard as it is for you to comprehend, the Headmaster cares about you. Why, I'll never know. You don't seem to care about yourself. It is the Headmaster's wish that you write out everything. I really could care less what your dreaming about. I will not tolerate being questioned about anything I tell you to do. While you are under my _care, _you will do as you are told, no questions asked. Do I make myself perfectly clear, Potter?" Snape said, quietly and with such venom in his voice that Harry physically flinched from him.

"Yes, sir." Harry said quickly, not wanting to make him any madder.

Severus stood, unconsciously rubbing his left arm, and watched Harry for a minute. Satisfied that he had got through to him, he went back over to his cauldron and started putting a potion together to heal his arm. Harry was too dazed at what Snape had said that all he could do was stare after him.

"What are you waiting for, Potter?" Snape said coldly, without looking at him.

"Nothing, sir." Harry said quickly, picking up the quill.

"Then I suggest you get started." Snape said softly.

"Yes, sir." Harry said, and started writing.

He really didn't want to let Snape know about this dream. He didn't want to let anyone know. Seeing himself in place of Bellatrix was bad enough, let alone having anyone else know. Especially Snape. He would probably have some snide remark about it like always. Not wanting to make Snape madder, if that were possible, he wrote the whole thing out. Even when he saw himself casting the spell. After he finished writing everything down, he looked up at Snape. Snape was still working on some potion and Harry really didn't want to interrupt him. He tried to decide the best way to approach him.

"What is it, Potter?" Snape said, not turning to look at him.

"I'm done, Professor." Harry said, wondering how he kept doing that.

Severus ignored Harry and finished adding the ingredients to his potion. When the last was added, he stirred it three times counter clockwise. Once that was done, he left it to simmer and walked over to the table that Harry was at. Lifting his right hand, he conjured up a chair and sat down. He picked up the paper and started to read it. As he was reading, Harry saw his eyes narrow and his lips go into a thin line. Harry looked away, not wanting to watch as he read about his dreams and feelings. He hated this part of the lessons, and knowing that what he was reading now was something only Harry knew, made it much worse. 

"Why do you think you caused Black's death?" Snape said softly, still looking at the parchment.

"Excuse me, sir?" Harry said, looking at Snape in shock.

Harry wasn't sure he had heard him right. Severus looked up and directly at Harry.

"Why do you think you caused Black's death?" Snape said, irritated for having to repeat himself.

Harry didn't know what to say. After reading everything that he had written, didn't he understand? Couldn't he see that if he, Harry, had tried to learn Occlumency, had trusted Snape like Hermione kept telling him, then Sirius wouldn't of had to go try and save him. Harry just gaped at Snape as if he had gone crazy.

"Speak up Potter! " Snape snapped

" Well, sir, uh…" Harry started, not sure he really wanted to tell Snape. " If I would of worked harder to learn Occlumency. "

Harry watched Snape's face to see if he would give any sign of what he thought. As always, he didn't give anything away.

"If I would have learned Occlumency then Vold…ah…I wouldn't have got that vision about Sirius." Harry said cautiously.

" And if.." Harry looked away, unable to look at Snape, ashamed for what he was going to say.

" If I would have remembered that everyone in the Order wasn't gone. If I would've remembered you were still there, sir, I could've told you about it sooner. " Harry said quietly, " You could've done something . You could've told the Order. "

Harry looked up into Snape's eyes, " If I could of trusted you, like Hermione told me, I would never have led my friends into danger and Sirius wouldn't have felt the need to come for me. "

Severus just stared at Harry for awhile, not really sure if he heard him correctly . Harry had never willingly told anyone what had really happened at the Ministry or how he felt afterwards. He certainly hadn't expected for him to tell his most hated teacher .

" As much as I'd like to agree, it is not entirely your fault. If it is of any consequence, it is also the fault of others. To lay blame where it belongs, we must go back to where it started. " Snape stated with a sneer.

"The Dark Lord for his arrogance in assumptions of power and greed. Dumbledore for trying to shield you from everything for so long, Black for being so bullheaded and stubborn, you for being so like your father and reacting before thinking, and … me, for antagonizing Black into disobeying orders. " Severus said this last part with a sort of smile on his face that made Harry mad.

"If we dwell on the what ifs of everything we do or others do to us, Potter, no one would ever have a…normal…life. If there is such a thing. We must learn from our mistakes. We can learn from others mistakes if we want. You must look ahead and not dwell over what was. Once it's gone, it usually won't come back. Forgive yourself and others for a moment of weakness that can't be taken back. As much as you like to think you are better then the rest of us, you are not. You are not perfect like some people seem to think. You make mistakes just like the rest of us. You just have to learn from them and not do them again. You also must learn to listen to others. Especially when they know better then you do." Severus said softly.

"If, after you told me about your vision, you knew I would look into it, why did you still go to the Ministry then?" Severus said, looking at Harry with narrowed eyes.

Harry fidgeted in his seat, not sure of what to tell him. How could he tell him that he thought that he hadn't cared without making him mad again? He decided it was better to just say it and get it over with.

"I didn't think you cared, sir. You acted as if it didn't matter and that I didn't know what I was talking about." Harry said softly, glancing up at Snape.

Severus was a little shocked that Potter would think he didn't understand what he had been saying. Did he not realize he had to keep his cover? Did he not see that with Umbridge and the Slytherin's there he couldn't come right out and tell him he understood? Well, with him being a Potter, that really shouldn't have been a surprise.

"Did you not realize I could not acknowledge what you had said? With Umbridge and the Slytherin's right there did you honestly think I would say; O.K. let me inform the other's? Even you can't be that thick, Potter." Severus said savagely.

Harry glared at him, too angry to say anything. He had to look away; he couldn't handle the dark look in Snape's eyes. He couldn't stand the look of hatred in his eyes, not knowing if it was hatred for him or his father.

"As hard as it may be for you to believe, everything bad that happens is not directly related to you. You have to quit blaming yourself for something you have no control over." Severus said quietly, looking lost in thought.

Harry looked up at him, not sure of what to expect. Snape had a grimace on his face as if he was remembering something he didn't want to remember.

"Professor?" Harry said quietly, not wanting to disturb him.

Severus looked at Harry, regarding him before continuing.

"I don't want to hear any more of this non-sense from now on. You are to quit worrying about it. There was, and still is, nothing you have done. He is gone and nothing will bring him back. Learn to accept that and move on. Is that clear, Potter?" Severus said sternly.

"Yes, sir." Harry answered, sounding confused.

"It is what he would have wanted." Severus said softly.

"Yes, sir." Harry said softly.

Harry couldn't understand why Snape, of all people, was being nice to him and kept telling him not to blame himself. He had even gone as far as to partially blame himself, which really surprised Harry. Although, Harry had to admit, he hadn't sounded sorry when he said it. Everyone kept telling him it wasn't his fault, but with Snape telling him he believed him because he knew he wasn't just saying it. Harry jumped and looked at the table beside him. Snape had summoned a box to the table without Harry noticing.

"You will disembowel all the toads in there and place the useful parts in jars separately. I shouldn't have to tell you what to keep as we have already covered it in class. The jars are in the cupboard." Severus said, then stood and went back his cauldron.

"Professor, why do I have to do it? I haven't done anything wrong, sir." Harry said quickly, not understanding why he was being punished.

"Do not question me, Potter." Severus said without turning.

"Yes, sir." Harry said, sounding miserable.

Severus set up some potion vials, then started to put the potion into them. He was having a hard time of it trying to do it one handed. He glanced at Harry to see if he was doing as he said. He was, though he had a grimace on his face. Severus went back to his potion. He started putting labels on them all. When he was done labeling them, he put them into the cupboard except for one. He drank the one left out and went to sit at the table. They both sat in silence; Harry working and Snape lost in thought.

"Professor?" Harry said, breaking the silence.

Severus looked up at him with a raised brow. Harry took a deep breath before continuing.

"I'm sorry I forgot that you were in the Order. And I'm sorry I didn't trust you. Hermione is always telling Ron and me that if Professor Dumbledore trusts you it should be enough for us. I'll try to be more trusting when it comes to things like that. Although, you must admit you never gave me reason to trust you." Harry said, looking Snape in the eyes.

Harry could have sworn he saw Snape's mouth twitch at that.

"I'm sorry for looking in the Pensieve also, sir. I never told any one about what I saw. I did ask Sirius and Remus about it though. But they already knew so they don't really count." Harry said softly.

Severus looked at Harry for a few seconds. Without saying anything to Harry, he turned to his left arm. Harry watched curiously as his 'Uncle' started doing something to his arm. Severus laid his left arm straight out on the table, grimacing a little from the movement. He then held his right hand above it. Without saying anything, a soft, white glow started to come from his hand and around his arm. A few minutes later it stopped. Severus lifted his arm and moved it around, testing to see if it was healed. After deciding it was, he stretched his legs out in front of him, leaned back in his chair, and folded his arms across his chest. Harry watched him a little in awe and fear. He had heard of people doing wandless magic. He had even done it without realizing it before he knew he was a wizard. He had never seen anyone control it like that though.

"Professor?" Harry said quietly.

"Yes, Potter." Severus said, sounding tired.

"How did you do that?" Harry said softly.

Severus smirked at the question. He could hear the awe and fear in his voice.

"It takes a lot of discipline and control to do it. Something which you haven't shown any of yet." Severus said mockingly.

Harry glared at him, then went back to the toads.

The rest of the day went by a lot more smoothly. Once Harry had finished with the toads and cleaned up, they had eaten breakfast and then Snape let Harry go off on his own. Harry only saw Snape at lunch and supper. He had no idea where or what Snape was doing. He spent his day studying and relaxing. He was taking full advantage of his day of freedom. He was trying to decide on how to ask Snape to teach him wandless magic. He knew he could do it, he just wanted to be able to control it. It would come in really handy when he had to face Voldemort. It would be an edge he had over him that he wouldn't expect. All he had to do was convince Snape to teach him. That was a challenge he didn't know if he could accomplish. Snape was a hard person to get to do what you wanted him to, and then if you managed that, it was the way he wanted or not at all. He decided to wait until Snape was in a good mood. It wouldn't do any good to ask if he wasn't. Later that night, Harry cleared his mind and went to bed, still not knowing where Snape was.

Severus was working on potions for Voldemort in the dungeons. He worked through the night, not stopping for anything. He had to have them for him within the next few days and didn't want to waste anymore time.

Tina was waiting rather worriedly in the study for Severus to come up. She was worried about him. She knew he was hurt and hadn't been to bed in the last 2 days. He never admitted when he needed help and she was worried he was going to make himself sick from all the work he did for the Dark wizard and the Light wizard. And now he had taken on yet another job watching over Harry Potter. She fell asleep on the floor waiting for him, not knowing she'd be spending all night there. Severus never did come back up. He worked through the night non-stop.

Xoxoxox

Sorry it took so long. My Internet was down. I just got it back. Sorry if there are any mistakes. I wanted to get this up as soon as I could.

Thanx for all the review. I have gone back and fixed some of the mistakes that were mentioned. Thanx for pointing them out. I had meant to fix them before but forgot.

I hope that this is okay. Not much happened, but at least Harry got to see another side of Severus. Harry is starting to see Severus differently even if he still snarls at him. Severus is beginning to see Harry as Harry and not James, too. Don't worry. I haven't forgotten Hermione and Ron. They will be coming. In about 2 or 3 more chapters.

Thanx again for the reviews.

Rhi


	12. Visitor in the Night

Disclaimer: See Chapter 1

Chapter 12: Visitor in the Night

A few days later, Harry was woken from a deep sleep. There was a loud buzzing sound, like an alarm. He got up and made his way drowsily to his bedroom door. As he opened it, he saw Snape going down the stairs in his robe.

"Professor?" Harry said uncertainly.

"Potter, go back into your room and stay put. Tina, turn that blasted thing off." Severus said icily, without missing a step.

"Yes, Master Snape." Tina said, then there was silence.

"What's going on, sir?" Harry said, confused and tired.

Severus turned and glared at Harry. Harry could see the contained fury on his face and shuddered a little.

"Get in your room and stay there. Do not make a sound. Move it now." Severus said sternly.

Harry turned and went back to his room without another word. He didn't know what Snape was mad about and didn't want him taking it out on him. He sat by the door with his ear pressed against it to try and hear what was going on. He heard Tina go into Snape's room. He could hear Snape talking to someone that sounded like Malfoy.

"Severus, our Lord has asked that I bring you to him. He wants those potions he asked for. He wanted them yesterday." Lucius said, sounding bored.

"Our Lord knows it takes three days to brew them correctly. Do not try to scare me, Lucius. It will not work." Severus said coldly.

"He is most annoyed of late. We haven't been able to find were Potter went. He has been taking it out on us. It is his desire to see his most esteemed Potions Master. I have strict orders to come back with you. Are you going to come willingly or not?" Lucius said bitterly.

"You think you could get me there any other way? Have you forgotten what happened last time someone tried to use force? How forgetful we are." Severus said sounding amused.

"Come now, Severus. You wouldn't do anything that bad to your old friend." Lucius said sounding amused.

"Why? Do you see one here?" Severus said sarcastically.

"Now, Severus, you know I had nothing to do with last time. I did try to tell them not to even try, but you know how blind the others are when trying to please our Lord." Lucius said with mock serenity.

Before Snape could answer, Harry heard Tina going back down the stairs.

"Here are the potions, Master Snape." Tina said sounding a little worried.

"Thank you, Tina." Severus said.

"We must hurry, Severus. You know how our Lord hates to wait." Lucius said, sounding annoyed.

"Let's go then. Mustn't keep Him waiting now must we." Severus said coldly.

Harry heard them walk to the door and then heard it shut.

"Be safe." Tina said softly.

Harry sat there for a long time. He was a little worried. Although he wouldn't admit to it. If anything happened to Snape, what was he going to do? He never thought about the dangers that Snape faced by going to Voldemort. He knew what Voldemort did to his followers when he was in a good mood. From the sound of it, he was furious. Harry shuddered to think what he was going to do to Snape now. Even if he couldn't stand him, he was his only living link to the wizarding world and, unfortunately, to his Father. He got up and went back to the bed. He lay down on it, staring at the ceiling waiting Snape to return.

Harry didn't know how much time had passed. It seemed like for ever to him, even though it couldn't have been more then a couple of hours. He jumped off the bed when he heard the front door slam. He went to the door and opened it cautiously. He saw Tina running over to Snape.

"Master Snape, are you all right?" Tina said anxiously.

"I'm fine, Tina." Severus said, sounding tired.

Harry went and stood at the top of the stairs, not sure if he should help or not. It was decided for him when Snape moved towards the stairs and almost fell. Tina ran to help him.

"Master Snape!" Tina yelled, sounding scared.

Harry hurried down the stairs and grabbed Snape's other side to help Tina.

"We must get him up to his room." Tina said quickly.

Harry nodded in acknowledgment. They started towards the stairs.

"I'm fine. I don't need help getting to my rooms." Severus said angrily, but not having as much of an effect when he fell forward as he said it.

"Please quit being so stubborn, Sir. You need help whether you like it or not." Harry said, breathing heavy from the effort of holding Snape up.

As they made their way up the stairs, Harry noticed how bad Snape looked. His robes and hair were covered in dirt and blood. He was shaking and looked like he was about to collapse. Harry realized how tired he must have been before he left. He hadn't seen him rest in days. They made it to the door of Snape's room and Tina lightly touched the handle. The door swung open and they entered. They slowly made their way to the bed and got Snape to lay down. Snape laid back and closed his eyes.

"Stay with Master Snape, Master Potter. I'll be back with his potions." Tina said, then left without waiting for an answer.

Harry, not knowing what to do or say, sat in a chair by the bed nervously. He looked at Snape, trying to figure the man out. What would make any one put themselves through this?

"What is it, Potter?" Severus said, not opening his eyes.

Harry jumped, not expecting to hear Snape say anything. Snape opened his eyes and looked directly at Harry.

"Out with it, Potter." Severus snapped.

"Sorry, Professor. I was just thinking. I didn't mean to disturb you." Harry said quietly.

"Do not lie to me, Potter. Ask whatever it is you that is bothering you." Severus said, glaring at him.

"Well, sir, I was just wondering why you do this? Why do you willingly go to Him and let Him hurt you like this?" Harry said softly, looking at the blanket on the bed.

Severus sighed and closed his eyes. Why did he have to ask that? Not that he was about to get an answer, but now it brought back things he didn't wish to remember.

"That is none of your concern, Potter." Severus said softly.

Tina came back in and busied herself with setting up the potions.

"Master Potter, help me sit Master Snape up." Tina said quickly.

Harry reluctantly got up and went to the other side of the bed. They helped Snape sit up against the headboard. Tina grabbed one of the potions and tried to hold it up for Snape to drink.

"I am not a child, Tina. I can take it on my own." Severus snapped, grabbing the potion.

Snape took all the potions that Tina handed him without question. When he took the last one they tried to help him lay back down.

"I refuse to sleep in this filth. I need a shower." Severus snapped angrily.

"You can have a bath. You can not have a shower on your own." Tina said stubbornly.

"Fine. Help me to the bathroom." Severus snapped back.

Harry was surprised at how Tina was talking to Snape. He never thought that anyone would get away with that. They helped him into to bathroom. Tina insisted on letting them help him remove his robes while the water ran much to Harry's embarrassment. Harry noticed that Snape had bruises littered all over his body. Harry shuddered to think what caused all of them. He looked away not wanting to think about it. Once they were done they left Snape to finish getting undressed and in the tub on his own. Tina insisted that Harry stay outside the door in case Snape needed anything. Harry sat with his back against the wall next to the door, listening in case Snape called for him. About twenty minutes later, Snape opened the door. He was holding on to the wall. Harry jumped up, thankful to see that Snape had dressed himself, and went over to help him back to his bed. Once he was settled, Harry started towards the door. He was stopped as he got to it.

"Potter, thank you for your help." Severus said, sounding irritated.

"Your welcome, Professor." Harry said softly.

Harry opened the door and went out. He stopped as he went to close it.

"You're not as mean as you like to have people think, sir. If you were, Tina wouldn't have got away with everything that she said. Don't worry, I won't tell, sir." Harry said, grinning at Snape.

He quickly shut the door before the slipper that Snape shot at him could get to him. He heard it hit as the door closed. Still grinning to himself, Harry headed back to his bed. He decided that maybe Snape wasn't so bad. He knew that Ron and Hermione would never believe him.

Tina smiled as she went down the stairs. Things were starting to work out. Now to get Severus to see that Harry is not like James. That was going to be harder to do.

The next morning found Harry and Severus eating breakfast. They ate in silence, neither knowing what to say. When Harry finished, he went to get up but was stopped.

"Potter, sit." Severus said still sounding tired.

Harry sat back down slowly. He was a little confused. He hadn't done anything wrong that he knew of, so what could Snape possibly want?

"You are not to tell anyone of what you saw last night. Is that clear?" Severus said with an edge to his voice.

"Yes, sir. They wouldn't believe me anyway." Harry said, smirking at Snape.

"Indeed." Severus said coldly.

"You have to admit, sir. The thought of you being kind to anyone, let alone a house elf, is a little hard to believe. I wouldn't have believed it if I had not seen it myself." Harry said, trying to hide his grin.

"Be that as it is, you are still not to tell anyone." Severus said pointedly.

"Of course, sir." Harry said, trying to keep from laughing.

Severus narrowed his eyes and glared at Harry. Harry stopped laughing and fell silent. They sat there for a few minutes in an awkward silence. Harry decided to ask about having Ron and Hermione stay for awhile with them. Gathering up his nerve, he decided now was as good a time as any.

"Professor?" Harry said quietly.

"Yes, Potter." Severus said off handed.

"Would it be possible for Ron and Hermione to come visit for awhile? We wouldn't get in your way and I won't tell them anything. Not even about you being my Uncle." Harry said quickly before he lost his nerve.

"Why would I want them here? It is bad enough I have to put up with you being here. Isn't that torture enough?" Severus said snidely.

"It hasn't been fun for me either, sir." Harry said angrily.

"That is not going to get you anywhere, Potter. You must learn how to control your temper. I will not tolerate it. When you have calmed yourself we'll discuss this." Severus snapped.

Severus got up and went out of the room leaving a stunned Harry sitting at the table. Harry couldn't figure out what just happened. One minute they were talking just fine and the next Snape left. Just when he thought he had him figured out. Harry got up and went to his room thinking that Snape would probably not let Ron and Hermione come over now.

Harry didn't see Snape again until supper that night. He was led outside to a small table in a garden. Having only been allowed indoors, he was very surprised to see Snape sitting at the table and looking relaxed. He looked more approachable somehow. Harry sat down before saying anything.

"Why are we out here, Sir? I thought I had to stay inside so that no one knew I was here." Harry said sounding confused.

"The wards around the house do extend further then indoors. They are effective around the entire boundaries of the property. You have never shown any desire to go outdoors." Severus said sounding annoyed.

Tina brought their supper out before Harry could reply, which was fine by Harry. He should of known that. Even at Hogwarts, the wards went out around the castle. Trying to ignore Snape, Harry started eating. They ate in silence. It wasn't until they finished eating that either of them spoke again.

"We are leaving early tomorrow. I suggest you get to bed early." Severus said casually.

"Where are we going, sir?" Harry said, not sure why they would be leaving.

"You have been advancing rather better then I thought you would. We are going to test how well you do outside of here. Somewhere that doesn't block out the Dark Lord. You have been able to block me for a short time during lessons. I want to see how you handle being out were anyone else can try. You have to keep your mind clear and your blocks up at all times. For no reason are you to let your guard down. Is that clear, Potter?" Severus said sternly.

"Yes, sir." Harry said feeling a little worried.

"Good. I'll see you in the morning." Severus said. Getting up and going back inside.

Harry got up and headed back inside, too. He went up to his room to read some more of the book from Hermione. If he was going to be tested he had to be prepared. It wasn't until later, while he was lying in bed, that he realized that Snape had avoided his question about Ron and Hermione. He knew that he should have expected that from Snape, but he was still a little annoyed. He also realized that tomorrow was his birthday. Leave it to Snape to test him on his birthday. As if Snape really cares. It took a long time for him to finally fall asleep. He was too nervous about what would happen tomorrow and where Snape was taking him.

Xoxoxoxo

I am so sorry this took so long to get out. I was having computer problems. Then I was busy and didn't have time to write. It takes me about a week to get a good start on them. I only have a few hours after work every night. You will be happy to know that I have the next chapter almost complete. I won't update it right away though. Sorry. Don't hurt me. I want to get another one started before I do.

To all my reviewers. Thanx for sticking with me through this story. I really appreciate it. This is my first fanfic. You have helped me keep it going. Even when I get writers' block I have a reason to keep trying. Thanx.

I hope that Severus and Harry aren't too out of character. They had to be a little. I promise Ron and Hermione will be in the next chapter. I will try to keep them in character as much as I can.

Thanx again for sticking with me.

Rhi


	13. Harry's Surprise!

Disclaimer: See Chapter 1

Chapter 13: Harry's Surprise!

Tina woke Harry up at dawn the next day. All he wanted to do was go back to sleep but Tina wouldn't allow him to. It was a tired and reluctant Harry that showed up at breakfast. Snape looked as if he had been up for awhile now. He was dressed and looked impatient to get going. After they ate breakfast, Harry went upstairs to take a shower and get dressed. Snape wanted him to wear his robes, which confused Harry more. He couldn't figure out where they were going that he would need his robes. The only place he knew was Diagon Alley but he couldn't see Snape walking around there with him. He could be seen by anyone and it could be reported to Voldemort. He went back downstairs once he was ready to find a very annoyed Snape waiting for him.

"Hurry up, Potter. We should have left hours ago." Severus snapped angrily.

"Sorry, sir." Harry said, trying not to yawn.

Severus opened the door and waited for Harry to precede him through it. Once they were both out, Harry followed Severus in silence. Severus stopped before the wards ended and turned to Harry.

" Your mind must be clear. You are to keep your guard up. Do not let it down for a second. That is all He needs to enter it. Understood, Potter?" Severus said sternly.

"Yes, sir." Harry said, feeling a little nervous.

"Are you ready?" Severus said impatiently.

"Yes, sir." Harry said, trying to keep his mind clear.

"We are taking a portkey that will bring us close to our destination. I don't want any arguments. Let's go." Severus said, watching Harry closely.

Harry tried to hide his fear of the portkey from Snape. He was concentrating on keeping his mind clear and his emotions in check. He followed Snape reluctantly past the wards. He could feel when they passed the wards. It was like a great weight had been lifted off of him. He had never realized how heavily warded the house was. No wonder they thought he would be safe here.

"Potter, pay attention." Severus snapped.

"Sorry, sir." Harry said quickly.

Harry hadn't realized they had stopped walking until he ran into Snape. He picked himself up off the ground and brushed his robes off. He tried to ignore the glare that Snape was giving him. Snape was holding out an old sock that Harry figured had to be the portkey. Harry didn't really want to touch it. Not after his last experience.

"We do not have time for this, Potter." Severus said angrily.

Harry took a step back as Snape made to grab his hand. He wasn't fast enough and Snape had his hand pressed onto the sock before he could react. He felt the familiar tug behind his navel. He could feel Snape next to him as his feet left the ground. He could hear the wind blown. He could also hear a high pitched laugh and see a green light. Then his feet hit the ground and he fell forward onto his hands and knees. He stayed there trying to bring his breathing under control. Snape reached down and dragged him up by his arm, pushing him ahead of him.

"Move it, Potter. We don't have time to waste." Severus said coldly.

Harry was pushed towards an all too familiar place. He tried to pull away but Snape wouldn't allow it. He was pushed down the darkened street towards the grimy, unwelcome looking houses. He tried not thinking of the house he was being pushed towards in the hope that it wouldn't appear. Unfortunately, it didn't work. Much sooner then he would have liked, Harry found himself at the door to Number Twelve, Grimmauld Place. Severus opened the door and pushed Harry inside.

"Stay here." Severus said then headed towards the kitchen.

Harry stood stiffly where Snape had left him by the door. He reluctantly let his eyes look around him. It hadn't changed much since he was here last time. It smelled cleaner and more lived in, but that was the only difference. Harry shivered from the memories that came rushing back. He sank to his knees trying to hold back his tears. He never noticed when Snape came back in the room or the others that followed.

Severus took one look at Harry and went over to him. He knelt in front of him and grabbed his chin forcing him to look at him. He could see the fear and anger in his eyes.

"Potter, focus. Clear your mind. Unless you wish to allow the Dark Lord to know where we are. Are you so angry with me that you wish for Him to know I'm here? To know that I have more then betrayed him, but have been helping his sworn enemy to learn to defeat Him?" Severus said sternly.

"Severus, don't frighten him." Molly said quickly.

"Let him be, Molly." Dumbledore said softly.

Arthur put a hand on Molly's shoulder to try and comfort her. Ron and Hermione looked surprised that Dumbledore wasn't stopping Snape. Remus watched on nervously, trying not to interfere even though he wanted to protect Harry. Fred and George looked shocked that no one was going to help Harry.

"Do you wish to see me dead so much, Potter?" Severus said softly, ignoring everyone else in the room.

"No, sir. I don't want anyone else to die." Harry said softly, trying to look away but Snape wouldn't allow it.

"Then concentrate. Control your emotions. You are leaving yourself open to Him." Severus snapped, looking Harry in the eye.

"Yes, sir." Harry said quietly.

Harry concentrated on bringing his emotions in. He started taking deep, calming breaths. After a few minutes he was able to gain control again even though he still felt sadness from being in his godfathers house. He nodded his head slightly at Snape to show he was fine. Harry could tell Snape was trying to enter his mind to test him. He wasn't leaving anything to chance.

"Are you done with your mellow drama for the day, Potter?" Severus said with a hint of a grin, letting Harry go and standing up.

"It wouldn't have happened if I knew where we were going, sir. You always have to keep things secret. Who was I going to tell? Tina? And what is with having to wear my robes. There are muggles that live around here." Harry snapped coldly.

"It wouldn't have been a test if you knew, would it? The whole idea was to see if you could keep your blocks up no matter what. Obviously, you can't. We have to work on that more. And as we were supposed to be here earlier, before dawn, we didn't need to worry about muggles. It is not my fault you couldn't get up when Tina tried to wake you the first time." Severus said as if he could care less.

Harry glared at him, not sure of what he could say to that.

"Harry?" Hermione said a little uncertainly.

Harry looked at the doorway to the kitchen for the first time. He was a little surprised to see everyone there. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, Remus, Hermione, Ron, Ginny, Fred, George, and Dumbledore.

"What is everyone doing here?" Harry said sounding confused.

"Perhaps you should ask Professor Snape that." Dumbledore said with a twinkle in his eyes.

"Professor Snape?" Harry said uncertainly.

Severus wouldn't answer. He just went into the kitchen without another word to anyone. Everyone else went in after him, talking among themselves. Remus walked a little behind everyone with Harry.

"How have you been holding up? He's not being too hard on you?" Remus asked quietly.

"I'm fine. He's still a little hard on me on some things, but not as bad as before. He does not accept failure of any kind. He keeps at it for hours until he is satisfied I can't go on. There are times I barely make it into bed I'm so tired." Harry said quietly, not wanting anyone to over hear.

Remus stopped him and looked at Harry very seriously.

"I know he is a hard person to get along with and even harder to understand. He has been through a lot. More then anyone I know. We didn't help any in our school days. He is a hard person for a reason. I've known him for a long time, even before school, and I still don't really know him. He is a very proud person and determined to do better then is expected of him. He will except nothing but the best from any of his students. In school or out. He's not a bad person. If you are ever lucky enough to get past all those barriers he has around him, you'll see a totally different person. Or, so I'm told. I would not have been able to handle half of the things he's seen and done. It would of drove me insane. You just have to be patient. I know you have it in you. After all, your mother was Lily." Remus said with a smile.

"I know." Harry said a little sadly.

Harry went into the kitchen and was surprised to see presents on a table in the corner. There was a cake on the table. He never noticed the look of surprise on Remus's face at his last statement. Remus joined them all at the table. They all talked and caught up on things. Ron wanted to know if he was really fine and if Snape had done anything to him. He was amazed that Harry had survived his stay so far. Hermione wanted to know if all his homework was done. She was very pleased to hear that it was done. Harry glanced at Snape in the corner of the room. He was talking to Dumbledore. Harry figured they were talking about him. He went back to talking to everyone else. They talked for about an hour. Harry started opening his gifts from everyone. Ron gave him some Chocolate Frogs and Bertie Botts Every Flavor Beans. Hermione gave him a book on Advanced Defensive Spells so he could learn new ones to use against Voldemort. Fred and George gave him a box of their latest Weasley's Wizard's Weazes. They told him their store was doing great and these were there best sellers. They both winked and smiled at him and he tried not to look guilty. Ginny gave him a book called, 'Quidditch: More then Just A Game.' It had some new moves they could try in the next year. Mrs. Weasley gave him a knitted green sweater with his initial on it. Remus gave him a book on defensive spells and there uses against the Dark Arts. Dumbledore gave him a Wizards Chess set of his own. And Hagrid sent some homemade cakes for him.

Ron and Harry decided to try out Harry's new chess set. Everyone was watching them and talking amongst themselves. They played three games. Ron won two. Mrs. Weasley made lunch, so they all sat down to eat. Snape ate with them reluctantly. He sat next to Harry, much to his annoyance, and completely ignored everyone except Dumbledore. After lunch they had cake and ice cream. Snape refused any of it. It got to be around suppertime before they decided to leave.

"Potter, get your stuff together. We are going." Severus said sounding a little annoyed.

Harry started to gather his presents up. Fred and George helped him.

"Mr. Weasley, Ms. Granger, you have everything you need?" Severus said with narrowed eyes, looking at Ron and Hermione.

"Yes, sir." Ron and Hermione said together.

"Do not make me regret this decision. I will not hesitate to send you back. If you keep Potter from his studies or in anyway try to interfere, you will be removed from the house and sent straight back here. Understood?" Severus said sternly.

"Yes, sir." Ron and Hermione said, Ron a little nervously.

"Good." Severus said coldly.

Severus went over to the door and waited for Harry. Harry walked over to Snape with Ron and Hermione following. He noticed there were bags by the door already. He looked at Snape in confusing.

"Professor, why are there more bags? I have all my things here." Harry said curiously.

"We are to have guests for awhile. How long depends on them and you." Severus said looking at each of them pointedly.

"Thank you, sir." Harry said with a grin.

"Leave your belongings by the door. They will be brought later. Potter; stay ahead of me and head straight to where we came in. I assume you were paying attention?" Severus said looking intently at Harry.

"Not really, sir. Sorry." Harry said looking at the floor.

"I should have expected no less from you." Severus said coldly.

"Sorry, sir." Harry said softly still not looking at Snape.

"I trust we will not have a repeat of earlier, Potter." Severus said sternly.

"I'll try not to, sir." Harry said so quietly that Snape almost missed it.

Severus grabbed Harry by the chin and forced him to look him in the eye. Molly made to stop Severus but Arthur stopped her. Ron and Hermione watched a little apprehensively. Dumbledore and Remus talked quietly in the corner, seeming to ignore what was going on, though Remus kept glancing anxiously at them. Fred and George glared angrily at their parents for not helping.

"What have I told you about trying to do anything, Potter?" Severus said coldly.

"Not to try to do it. To do it no matter what. _Sir_." Harry said glaring at Snape.

"We will not have a repeat of earlier. Will we, Potter?" Severus said sternly.

"No, sir." Harry said through clenched teeth, trying to hold his temper.

"Very good, Potter." Severus said releasing Harry.

Ron and Hermione looked curiously between the two. It wasn't like Harry to except being threatened by Snape. He usually tried to argue about anything Snape said. Mrs. Weasley came over and hugged all of them in turn.

"Behave. All of you. Don't give Professor Snape a hard time." Mrs. Weasley said looking pointedly at Ron.

"Don't worry, Mrs. Weasley. We'll be fine." Hermione said assuredly.

"Yeah, Mum. We'll be fine." Ron said, not sounding too sure.

"Well, I'm not to sure if Ron will be all right, but Hermione and I will be." Harry said grinning at them all.

"As much as I hate to break this up, we really must be going." Severus said snidely.

Harry went over to Remus and hugged him.

"Bye." Harry said softly.

"Remember what I said, Harry." Remus said quietly.

"I will." Harry said, letting him go.

Harry walked back over to Snape. Severus opened the door and pushed Harry ahead of him. There wasn't anyone around and Harry wondered why the street was empty when it was still early.

"Ms. Granger, Mr. Weasley, stay close to us. We have no time to waste." Severus said, then headed out the door.

Ron and Hermione waved to everyone and hurried after Harry and Snape. Severus guided Harry to where they had came in. Harry noticed it was the same grassy area they had used the first time he came. Severus stopped and pulled out the same sock they had used earlier.

"I'm sure I don't have to tell you what to do." Severus said, looking at Ron and Hermione.

"No, sir." Ron and Hermione said together.

"Potter?" Severus said looking intently at Harry.

"I'm ready, sir." Harry said, eyeing the sock nervously.

"Let's go then." Severus said, holding the sock out.

Ron and Hermione each put a finger on it. Harry reached a little uncertainly towards it. Severus got irritated and grabbed his hand. He placed it on the sock and they all disappeared. Harry could feel Ron and Snape next to him. He tried to block out the screaming he could hear. Then they all hit the ground hard. Harry stumbled but Snape still had a hold of him and caught him. Ron took a step and tripped over Hermione causing him to fall. Hermione staggered back but stayed standing. Without waiting for any of them, Severus started towards where Harry knew his house was, pulling Harry along with him. Hermione helped Ron up and they hurried after them. Ron and Hermione shivered as they passed the wards around the house. They went up the steps and into the house. Tina was waiting for them as they came in.

"I trust you have the rooms I requested ready, Tina. " Severus said lightly.

"Yes, Master Snape." Tina said looking curiously at Ron and Hermione.

"Very good." Severus said heading for his office.

Harry pulled his arm away from Snape and followed with Ron and Hermione. Severus went and sat at his desk. Harry took the chair in front of it. Severus waved his hand and two more chairs appeared next to Harry. They both sat down nervously.

"I'm sure Potter will let you know all the rules. While Potter is in lessons you are to stay out of the house elves way. Is that understood." Severus said glaring at Ron and Hermione in turn.

"Yes, sir." Ron and Hermione said together.

Tina came in and stood beside Snape.

"You wanted me, Master Snape." Tina said looking at Ron and Hermione.

"Please show Mr. Weasley and Ms. Granger to their rooms, Tina." Severus said glancing at Tina.

"Yes, Master Snape." Tina said, bowing a little.

Tina turned to Ron and Hermione.

"If you would follow me." Tina said, then walked out the door.

Harry sat waiting for Snape to dismiss him. Severus watched Harry closely to see if he was all right from the portkey. Harry felt a little uncomfortable to have Snape studying him so closely.

"May I go, sir." Harry said softly.

"In a moment." Severus said, then stood up.

Severus walked around the desk and leaned against the front of it. He crossed his arms over his chest and watched Harry through narrowed eyes.

"You really must get over this fear you have of portkeys. It is just another thing the Dark Lord holds over you. Another weakness he can use. Even you must see that." Severus said softly.

"Yes, sir." Harry said looking at the front of the desk.

"You did better then I thought you would. Except for your slip in Headquarters, you did very well. You have to control your emotions and mind in all situations. The slightest slip up and the Dark Lord can attack." Severus said intently at Harry.

"Yes, sir. I wasn't expecting to go there. I won't let it happen again." Harry said looking directly at Snape.

"That would be advisable. Your lessons will continue tomorrow." Severus said softly.

"Yes, sir." Harry said reluctantly.

"Did He try to enter your mind at anytime?" Severus said looking Harry in the eye.

"Once, sir. But he didn't get past my block. You came before he could. He didn't see anything though, sir. I know he didn't." Harry said, the last part was hurried as he noticed the narrowing of Snape's eyes.

"Very good. You will have to learn to keep him out on your own." Severus said looking intently at Harry.

"Yes, sir." Harry said looking at the floor.

"We will be starting on wandless magic. You are not to say anything to anyone. Not Mr. Weasley or Ms. Granger. Not even the Headmaster must know. Is that clear, Potter?" Severus said sternly, watching Harry's reaction.

Harry looked up at him in surprise. He had never expected Snape to go against the Headmaster's wishes.

"Yes, sir, but why shouldn't the Headmaster know?" Harry said sounding confused.

"He doesn't see the need for you to learn it. I, on the other hand, think it is important. It has kept me alive more then once when the Dark Lord was…upset with me. Albus doesn't know that I am completely trained in it seeing as I taught myself before I was old enough to go to school and through out the rest of my school days. Never in the school grounds though. He would have found out then. Not even my own family knew of it. Don't get me wrong. He knows I can do some wandless magic. Just not how far I have actually taken it. Only two other's ever knew how far I went with it. One is no longer here and the other lives in ignorant bliss, choosing to believe magic doesn't exist. It may be the only thing that will keep you alive. The Dark Lord is very good at it also. That is another thing he has over you. It will give you more equal ground." Severus said off-handidly.

"Oh." Harry said, still as confused as before if not even more.

"Indeed. You may go join your little fan club. Don't be late for supper." Severus said. Standing to go back to his chair.

Harry got up and went over to Snape. Before he could lose his nerve, he pulled Snape into a hug. He could feel Snape stiffen from the contact.

"Thank you for today, Uncle Severus." Harry said softly.

Harry let Snape go and hurried out the door to go upstairs before Snape could react. Severus stood there in shock. He couldn't believe what just happened. Had Potter really willingly hugged him? Even dared to call him Uncle Severus? He hadn't had anyone show any kind of kindness since Lily and Petunia. Not even Dumbledore. Shaking his head, Severus sat in his chair and started grading the papers in front of him, trying to get the odd feeling the hug had given him out of his mind.

Tina was watching Severus and Harry from the shadows. She smiled as she saw Harry hug Severus, and survive it. Severus usually didn't let anyone touch him in a kind way. Usually it was a casual touch, like a handshake. Things were working out just fine. Severus was slowly opening up to Harry. Even if Harry didn't realize what it took for Severus to go against the White Wizard, Tina did. The White Wizard was the closest thing to a father that Severus had. He respected him more then anyone, even if he didn't show it in public. Tina went into the kitchen to start supper, a smile on her face that hadn't been there in a long time.

Xoxoxo

I hope this chapter is all right. I figured that it was about time that Harry was tested. And at the same time Severus did something nice without coming right out and saying anything. This chapter was easy to write. It practically wrote itself.

I know it seems strange that Remus wouldn't interfere when Severus is being, well being Snape. He only doesn't because Dumbledore told him to. It is hard for him but he does what Dumbledore wants even though it goes against what he feels.

Harry isn't as defiant as he usually is because he is realizing what Severus goes through to help the Order. He is also trying to see what he is really like because he is his Uncle. He has heard from Sirius and Remus about how bad Severus was in school. How nobody liked him and how he knew Dark magic that no first year should know. Now he is trying to see the real Severus, not the Death Eater Severus. Which was what Tina wanted.

The next chapter is about half done. It is taking a little while because I'm trying to get them in character as much as possible. I hope to have it finished soon.

As always, Thanx for the reviews. Thanx for all the support you have given me. It is really appreciated. I'll try to have the next chapter up within the next week. No guarantee though.

Rhi


	14. Explanations

Disclaimer: See Chapter 1

Chapter 14: Explanations

Harry went up the stairs slowly. He really didn't want to face Ron and Hermione right away. He knew that they would ask a lot of questions he didn't want to answer or couldn't answer. So he went towards the Library at the other end of the hall. As he was going past the few rooms before the Library, he noticed one of the doors was slightly ajar. He knew that he wasn't supposed to go into the room, but his curiosity got the better of him. He walked cautiously over to the door, looking behind him to make sure no one was coming. He pushed the door open, trying to be quiet, then walked slowly into the room. Once inside he shut the door so that it was slightly ajar like before he came in. He walked into the middle of the room and looked around him. There were a few broken toys on the floor scattered around. You could see where a bed used to stand in the corner. There was a small, old looking cupboard and a broken desk and chair in another corner. On the walls and ceiling it looked as if someone had shot spells at them. There were discolored spots were they had hit. Harry picked up an object that looked like a muggle spin top without the handle that was laying at his feet. He set it in the palm of his hand and it floated a little over his hand. It was making a humming noise. He gently pushed the side of it and it started to spin. Different colored lights came from it as it spun around. The lights hit the walls and seemed to be bouncing off of them. Harry quickly grabbed it and set it back on the floor. He didn't want anyone to see it and come to investigate.

Severus looked up quickly. He could sense someone inside one of the closed off rooms. Having a pretty good idea who it was only made him madder. 'Would he never learn to follow rules?' Severus thought angrily. He stood up and headed for the door.

Harry walked over to where the bed once stood and for a brief minute it looked familiar. He remembered seeing the room before but couldn't place where. It was dark when he saw it last time. Then he realized where he had seen this room before. He had seen it in one of Snape's memories. He had been a teenager in the memory and was lying on the bed shooting flies off the ceiling. Now he knew were the marks on the walls came from. He wondered if any of Snape's childhood was pleasant. The few memories he had seen during his lessons were not pleasant ones. From what he had seen of Snape's parents, he knew that it wasn't as ideal as he thought Snape's childhood would have been. He had thought he was spoiled like Dudley was and got what he wanted. Snape's father was horrible to him and his mother. Even his own twin brother was horrible to him. Harry thought that he had it bad. From what he had seen in Snape's memories, the Dursley's were saints. At least they couldn't hex him.

Severus went to the door that was ajar and opened it softly; wishing it was any room but this one. It held too many bad memories for him. He stood in the doorway and watched Potter. He could see all the emotions Harry was having from his stance. He could tell when he started feeling sorry for him and felt his anger growing. Who did he think he was to feel sorry for him? Severus walked quietly up to Harry until he was right behind him. He leaned down a little before speaking.

"Are you having fun, Mr. Potter?" Severus said in a deadly whisper.

Harry stiffened when he felt someone behind him but didn't dare move. He just knew it was Snape and didn't want to face him. His fears were confirmed when he heard that icy voice sound in his ear.

"No, sir." Harry said carefully.

"Do you find this amusing? Seeing my old room? Knowing that I was no better then a house elf? Actually, the house elves were treated better." Severus said coldly, standing straight up.

"No, sir." Harry said turning to face Snape.

"I thought I told you to stay out of the locked rooms." Severus said darkly.

"I'm sorry, sir. It wasn't locked. The door was open. I didn't hurt anything." Harry said quickly, trying to keep Snape from hexing him.

Severus's temper flared. Did he think that gave him the right to invade his territory? Just because the door to a room that is off limits was open one time? Severus grabbed Harry by the shoulders and pushed him back until he ran into the wall. He leaned down so that he was an inch away from his face before speaking again.

"So that gives you the right? You knew this room was off limits. It has been since you got here. The rules don't change to accommodate what you wish to do. Do they, Potter?" Severus said through clenched teeth, trying and failing to control his temper.

"N..n..no, s..sir. They d..don't." Harry said sounding scared.

"We'll discuss your punishment after supper tonight. Get out of here. Stay out of my way until then. Understood?" Severus said straightening up.

"Yes, sir." Harry said quickly, only too happy to get away for now.

"Go then." Severus said softly, pushing Harry towards the door.

Harry stumbled to the door and went out. Before he shut it he looked back at Snape. Snape was looking coldly around the room. He had a look of utter contempt on his face. Harry quickly turned and went down the hall before Snape could see him. He went to what he hoped was Ron's room. He knocked on the door and waited for Ron to answer. He didn't want to go into another room that was off limits. A few seconds later and Ron opened the door. Harry went in and sat down on the bed with his head in his hands without saying a word.

"What's wrong, Harry?" Ron said, sitting next to him.

Before Harry could reply, Hermione came in. She looked at Harry then gave Ron a questioning look. She sat on the other side of Harry.

"Harry? Are you all right?" Hermione said softly.

Harry looked up and stared at the wall ahead of him. He wasn't sure how he could explain why he was upset for upsetting Snape. He couldn't very well tell them that they were related. Snape would never forgive him.

"I'm fine, guys." Harry said hoping they would let it drop.

" We were worried about you. We didn't know where you were or anything. Why didn't you tell us you were staying with _Snape?_" Ron said with a shudder.

"How do you think I felt last year? No one would tell me anything and it was about me. I wasn't old enough to know what was going on but I faced Voldemort alone." Harry said angrily.

Ron and Hermione looked nervously at each other trying to avoid Harry. Harry felt a little bad for yelling at them but he was upset and confused right now. Sighing in annoyance Harry brought his temper under control.

"Look. I'm really sorry. I wasn't allowed to tell anyone and being alone with Snape, it wasn't a good idea to go against what he said. I wasn't sure what he would do to me with no one here to stop him." Harry said seriously.

"I could imagine." Ron said with a shudder.

"Ron!" Hermione said angrily.

"Well, you have to admit he has never given us a reason to trust him." Ron said heatedly.

Harry got up quickly and walked over to the window, trying to ignore Ron and Hermione arguing. Ron and Hermione both stopped arguing and watched Harry. Harry stared out the window in thought. Hermione got up and walked over to stand beside him. Ron followed suit a little while later.

"Harry?" Hermione said uncertainly.

"You were right, Hermione. Dumbledore has a reason to trust Professor Snape. We don't know why, but there is a reason. If he can trust him enough to give him free rein to teach me then I have to trust that he won't hurt me." Harry said quietly.

Harry turned to look at them both. Ron and Hermione looked at each other then back at Harry.

"If Voldemort finds out that I am here do you know what will happen to Professor Snape?" Harry said urgently, ignoring his friends flinch from Voldemort's name.

"He knows and still let's me stay. I was almost found out once already. Lucius Malfoy came by to let Professor Snape know that Voldemort wanted him. If I had happened to wonder out of my room do you realize what would have happened? And still he let's me stay. He could make me go. He could send me to Headquarters if he wanted to. He doesn't though. Not even after all the things my _father _did to him. All the things I have said to him or about him. He is determined that I learn this. He is insistent. Why?" Harry said looking imploringly at Hermione.

Hermione wasn't sure what to say. Ron just stood there with his mouth hanging open in shock.

"I. I'm not sure, Harry." Hermione said carefully.

"He feels it's his duty. He does it because it is what Professor Dumbledore asked him to. Even though he can't stand me and the danger it puts him in, he still does it." Harry said quietly.

Ron and Hermione didn't know what to say. Neither of them had ever thought about why Snape did the things he did. He always showed such contempt to Harry, but he still saved him every year when he could of let him go on his own. Now he was risking more then anything before allowing Harry into his home and now them. Before he could always say it was because Dumbledore was there. Now he didn't have that excuse. Hermione put her arm around Harry's shoulders and pulled him into a hug. Ron stood awkwardly to the side with confused emotions.

"I saw him come home from a meeting with Voldemort one night. He looked really bad, Hermione. He could barely hold himself up and he was covered in dirt and blood. Some of it was his own blood. He acted as if it was nothing. As if it was a normal everyday thing for him. No one should have to live like that. No one should accept that as normal." Harry said into Hermione's shoulder.

Ron reached out and put his hand on his shoulder in comfort.

"I don't want anyone else to die because of me. Even Snape." Harry said trying not to cry.

Ron put his arms around both of them as he got caught up in the moment. They all stayed that way until Harry pulled away from them. He walked over to the bed and sat down. Ron and Hermione followed.

"Sorry, guys. I just didn't have anyone here to talk to about all these things I've been feeling. It's kind of weird to feel sorry for our 'Greasy Git of a Potions Master'. It wouldn't have been a good idea to talk to him about it." Harry said with a grin.

"I could imagine his reaction," Ron said grinning back at Harry.

Hermione smiled a little sadly. Harry had given her a lot to think about.

"So, what have you been up to so far?" Harry said trying to ease the tension some and change the subject.

Ron and Hermione told him about all the work they had been doing in Headquarters. They were still cleaning it out. Kreacher left and went to stay with Narcissa Black after Sirius was gone. They still couldn't get Sirius's mother off the wall. The only one she was civil to was Snape. The members of the Order were in and out constantly. There were a lot of people that they didn't know. Snape was still coming and giving them information. Not that either of them heard any of it. Mrs. Weasley made sure they were all busy in one of the rooms upstairs so that they couldn't ease drop on anything. Ron said that he even had his homework done for a change. Hermione had insisted that he do it. Harry told them that he had his done too. Snape had made him do it when he first got here so that he could concentrate more on his Occlumency. Ron and Harry decided to play a game of chess in the Library while Hermione started reading one of the books she found on the shelf.

Tina had heard their entire conversation regarding Severus and she was very pleased with what Harry had said. She was a little worried that he felt sorry for him though. If Severus knew that Harry was telling his friends that he felt sorry for him he would be furious. Tina hated to think what Severus would do. He really could not handle anyone feeling sorry for him. She only hoped that he never found out. She let them be for awhile and went to finish with supper. It was a few hours later that she found them in the Library. She told them that supper was ready and then left.

They all sat at the table quietly. Ron kept looking nervously at Snape. Hermione didn't really pay Snape any mind. All her attempts to speak to either Ron or Harry went unanswered so she sat silent. Harry kept his eyes on his plate and picked nervously at his food. He was worried about what Snape would say to him after supper. He knew it wouldn't be anything he wanted to hear. After what felt like hours to Harry, Ron, and Hermione supper was finally done. Snape got up and looked at Harry. Harry tried to ignore the hard glare he could feel on him.

"Potter." Severus said, then turned and went out the door.

Harry got up and followed reluctantly. Ron and Hermione watched him leave curiously. Harry went into the study. He saw Snape over at his bookshelf looking through it so he sat down in front of the desk to wait for him. After finding what he was looking for, Snape walked over to the desk and sat down. He tossed it in front of Harry. Harry jumped as it landed with a bang in front of him. Trying to ignore the smirk on Snape's face, Harry looked at the title. It was called 'Learning and Understanding Occlumency' and was quit thick. He looked up at Snape in confusion.

"I want you to read this book and write a three foot essay on it. It will include what you've been doing wrong, why, and how you _will _correct it. I want it by lunch time tomorrow." Severus said coldly.

"Sir, how can I do all that in such a short time? It's impossible." Harry said heatedly.

"You should of thought of that before snooping around. I suggest you stop wasting time and go get started." Severus said with a smirk.

"Yes, sir." Harry said through clenched teeth.

Harry got up and left as quickly as he could. He went upstairs and straight to the library. He walked right passed a bewildered looking Ron and Hermione and over to a chair by the fire. He opened the book and tried to concentrate on the words.

"Harry? What are you doing?" Hermione said softly.

"I'm reading." Harry said without looking up.

"We can see that, Harry. Why are you reading when we could be doing other things?" Ron said looking a little amazed that Harry was reading when he should be visiting.

Harry sighed then looked up at them both.

"I have to read this entire book and write a three foot essay on it by tomorrow's lunch." Harry said then went back to reading.

"What did you do?" Hermione asked.

"I went in a room I wasn't supposed to and got caught by Snape. This is my punishment." Harry said softly without looking up.

"Harry! Haven't you learned not to go against Snape's rules from school?" Hermione said sharply.

"Yeah, Harry. He could do much worse if he wanted." Ron said sounding a little scared.

"Look. It's not as if I did it on purpose. I was going to the Library and the door was open a little. I only meant to glance in it real quick. I got caught up in it. Snape came up and caught me. Now can I get back to this? It is an awful lot to read in a short time." Harry said irritably.

"Sorry." Ron and Hermione said and got up to leave.

Hermione went back to the chair she was in earlier and picked the book she had been reading back up. Ron went back to his seat and started reading his Quidditch magazine. Harry reluctantly went back to his book. They all headed to their own rooms around ten. Harry went to his desk and started to read some more. It was about twenty minutes later that there was a knock at his door. He looked up as it opened.

"I am going out. You are to stay in here for the rest of the night." Severus said tiredly.

"Yes, sir." Harry said trying not to yawn.

Snape turned to leave. Harry had to say something.

"Be careful, sir." Harry said softly.

Snape paused with his head down. After a minute he walked out without saying a word, shutting the door softly. Harry went back to his book feeling a little worried for Snape. He read until he couldn't keep his eyes open anymore. Looking at the clock he saw that it was one. He stood up and stretched and yawned. Heading over to his bed he heard the front door open. Wanting to make sure that Snape had made it back all right, he went and opened the door just enough to see out. He could hear voices.

"Tina, leave me alone." Severus said coldly.

"Please, Master Snape. You are hurt. You need help." Tina said sounding worried.

"I'm fine." Severus snapped at her.

Harry could see Snape slowly coming up the stairs with a worried Tina following. Once he made it to the top Harry noticed that he seemed to be breathing heavy. Snape was paler then normal and didn't have his usual graceful walk. Harry could tell he was in pain but he was stubbornly refusing help. Snape limped slowly to his bedroom door and disappeared behind it. Tina stood staring at the closed door biting her bottom lip. She had tears in her eyes. Harry closed his door softly and went to bed. He just couldn't figure out how Snape could go through that. It wasn't as if anyone appreciated what he went through. Except for Dumbeldore and himself. Harry hated to admit it, but he did appreciate all that Snape was doing. He was starting to care about him. Now he had to worry about what Voldemort would do to him besides Ron and Hermione. He decided to go over everything he had read so far so he wouldn't forget anything by morning. He again fell asleep forgetting the most important thing that Snape kept telling him.

Xoxoxoxo

Hope it was okay. It is a little rushed at the end but I wanted to get it updated. Sorry it took so long. My computer was down for awhile and I lost everything. (Luckily I saved the story to disk.) The next one will be up within about a week. (Not promising though. It is all up to my computer.) I'll try though.

I really didn't expect such a good response from the last chapter. You really like me. J I had to give Severus a hug. He seemed to need it. I hope that Ron and Hermione are not to out of character. I really appreciate all the support. It really does help keep me writing.

Thanx for all the reviews. J

Rhi


	15. Harry's Worst Fear

Disclaimer: See Chapter 1

Chapter 15: Harry's Worst Fear

_'I am back in the cemetery. I can see Ron and Hermione standing before me, wands out and looking scared. Slowly I walk out from behind one of gravestones. They looked at me with terror in their eyes and I smiled to myself. It feels good to have power over someone else for a change._

"Kill them both. They are of no use." I hear my master's voice say coldly, sending a chill down my back.

I smile as the two children before me realize who has spoken. Slowly I raise my wand and aim at the girl. She was the smarter and quicker of the two, best to get her out of the way quickly. I can practically smell their fear on the air.

"Avada Kedavra!" I yell and then I watch as a green light flies towards her.

It hits her before she can react. With a look of fear and surprise etched on to her face, she falls to the ground dead. I smile as I hear the boy scream in anger and anguish.

"Avada Kedavra!" I yell once more before he can react.

With another flash of green the boy is hit in mid scream. Silence falls around me. I walk over to the fallen bodies of the children. I look in amazement at their faces, frozen in death. The girl in fear and surprise, the boy in a silent scream. I start to laugh in a maniacal way. The feel of power running through me. I felt invincible."

"Noo!" Harry yelled as he sat up quickly.

He was confused at first about where he was and looked around in fear through the darkness. Then he realized where he was and tried to calm his breathing. As he calmed down a new fear settled in him. Snape. Harry looked at the door hoping he wouldn't be there. Unfortunately he was. Harry flinched from the look on his face. Snape was leaning against the door. His stance suggested he was calm and relaxed, but the cold, dark eyes said he was furious. Harry didn't know what to say so he looked down at his blanket. He could feel Snape's eyes boring into him.

"Get up and get dressed, Potter." Severus said in a soft, icy tone.

Harry got up reluctantly and went to get his clothes. Snape glared at him for a minute to make sure he did as he was told, then turned and left. Harry dressed as quickly as he could with his hands shaking. He wasn't sure if it was from his dream or the fact that he had to face Snape. It was probably from both. After he was dressed he went out the door. Snape was standing against the wall glaring down the hall towards Ron and Hermione's rooms. Harry glanced over at them and could see them both peaking out of their doors. Snape grabbed Harry's arm in a biting grip. He pulled Harry down the stairs and into the study. Harry found himself pushed into a chair as he heard the door slam shut behind them. Snape sat down on the other side of the desk. He leaned back in his chair with his legs stretched out and his arms crossed. He was looking at Harry through narrowed eyes and waiting. Harry didn't want to tell him anything. He knew he would have to though. He looked down at his lap before answering.

"I'm sorry, sir." Harry said softly.

"What happened, Potter?" Severus said quietly.

Harry looked up in surprise. He had expected Snape to be angry. Had even been prepared for it. He had not been prepared for Snape to be…understanding? Feeling a little worried about this new Snape, Harry decided he was still better off with him in this mood then in his normal mood.

"I was reading the book you told me to. I must have been more tired then I thought. I laid down going over everything so I wouldn't forget. The next thing I remember is the dream. I don't know why I had it. I was thinking about how to clear my mind, not what I dreamed about." Harry said sounding slightly confused.

"What was it about?" Severus said, narrowing his eyes.

Harry looked down again. He couldn't look at Snape. He knew that Snape would be mad at him when he found out what his dream was. Especially after what he had said the last time he had dreamed of Cedric and Sirius. This was worse though. He had actually seen himself doing the killing of his two best friends. He really didn't want to know how Snape would react to that.

"Potter." Severus said dangerously.

"It was the graveyard, sir." Harry said softly, not looking up.

"What was that, Potter?" Severus said, his voice getting an edge to it.

"The graveyard, sir. It wasn't the same though." Harry said, trying not to remember it.

"Why was it different, Potter?" Severus said softly.

Harry didn't want to tell Snape about it. He wanted to try and forget it. It was to disturbing for him to have to remember it. He also knew that if he didn't then Snape would just force him to any way. He decided it would be a little less painful to just tell him.

"I saw Ron and Hermione. They were standing where Cedric and I were." Harry said quietly.

Severus was silent. He was watching Harry closely. He was also getting annoyed with how long it was taking him to talk.

"I came out from behind a gravestone. I could see the fear on their faces. Then I heard a cold voice tell me to k…kill them. I smiled and raised my wand at them." Harry said softly, his throat feeling tight.

Severus was trying to be patient, which was saying a lot. He was not known for his patients. He also knew that if he pushed Harry into telling him that he wouldn't tell him all of it and that this is what he needed. Harry looked up suddenly into Snape's eyes. Harry's eyes were glistening from unshed tears.

"I raised my wand to them and killed them both. They are my best friends and I killed them. And I laughed after wards. Not any laugh though. I was laughing as if it was all a joke that I killed them." Harry said with tears running silently down his cheeks.

Severus didn't know what to say. Whatever he had been expecting it wasn't this.

"I killed Ron and Hermione, sir. How could I do that? I'm not like Voldemort am I, sir?" Harry said pleadingly into Snape's eyes.

"No, Potter. You're not like him." Severus said softly, for the first time not correcting the use of the name.

Harry put his head down. Severus could see his shoulders shaking as he tried not to cry. Severus decided that if Harry wouldn't listen to him about not being responsible for everyone else, then maybe he would listen to his friends. He snapped his fingers and Tina appeared instantly beside him. Harry didn't even look up.

"Bring Mr. Weasley and Ms. Granger down here, Tina." Severus said softly, watching Harry closely.

"Yes, Master Snape." Tina said, then disappeared.

Severus and Harry sat in silence. Harry was silently fighting for control of his emotions. Severus was trying to figure out how he got himself into this mess. He never would of thought that he would really be trying to help James's son. Severus was brought out of his thoughts when Ron and Hermione entered the study. They stood nervously just inside the door. Hermione had to keep herself from running over to Harry when she saw him crying.

"Quit lurking in the door and come sit down." Severus said, waving his wand and two chairs popped up next to the desk.

Ron and Hermione went over to the chairs that appeared both looking worriedly at Harry. Harry tried to ignore them all but Snape wouldn't allow him to.

"Potter, what have I told you about Mr. Diggory and Mr. Black?" Severus said chosen to use surnames, as it was a little less painful to say.

Ron and Hermione looked sharply at Snape. They were both a little curious as to what they were here for. Harry didn't say anything, not wanting to have his friends know about those dreams.

"Potter, look at me." Severus said sharply.

Harry looked up reluctantly. He still couldn't look Snape in the eye though.

"What did I tell you?" Severus said, eyes narrowed sternly.

"That it wasn't my fault, sir. If it weren't them then it would have been someone else. That Vol…the Dark Lord doesn't care about who they are." Harry said barely above a whisper.

Ron and Hermione were looking between the two of in shock.0

"And what else?" Severus said, letting his annoyance show in his voice.

"There was nothing I could have done to save them. That I should use it as a reason to work harder at learning to defeat the Dark Lord, sir." Harry said a little more firmly.

"Now explain to me why you think that you will kill Mr. Weasley and Ms. Granger, Potter." Severus said coldly.

"Harry!?" Hermione and Ron said together.

Harry looked down at his lap not able to face his friends. Severus held up a hand to silence Ron and Hermione.

"Well, Potter." Severus snapped.

"Everyone I care about seems to be in danger, sir. Voldemort seems to know what will hurt the most and uses that. I can't help but feel guilty. I know if they weren't with me then they could still be here. Even if it is only for a little longer." Harry said angrily, looking up at Snape.

"This is a war, Potter. People will die whether your there or not." Severus said quietly.

"Harry, I would be in danger whether I knew you or not. I'm a muggle born. If you haven't noticed, V…Voldemort doesn't like us much. It doesn't matter if your around me or not, I'm still in danger. I'm still going to fight with the Order to try and stop him. You have to quit trying to protect me. You can't always be there and I can take care of myself." Hermione said softly, putting her hand on Harry's arm.

"Yeah, mate. My family has been on His hit list for as long as I can remember. He knows that my family has been working against him. My Father believes that it isn't blood that makes a witch or wizard. It is the heart that makes them. I'm going to keep fighting against Him no matter if you are with me or not. I would prefer it if you were with me though." Ron said looking intently at Harry.

"I know, guys. I'm sorry. It is just hard at times to remember that. I'll try to remember from now on." Harry said with a slight grin.

"I trust we will not have this problem again, Potter." Severus said icily.

"No, sir. Not again, sir." Harry said looking at Snape.

"I still expect your essay by lunch. You may go." Severus snapped, picking up one of the papers on his desk.

"Yes, sir." They all said together.

The three of them got up to leave. Harry stayed behind and went over to Snape. Severus looked up at him inquiringly.

"Thank you, sir. I promise to work harder." Harry said softly.

"See that you do." Severus said.

Harry went to the door to follow his friends out. He was stopped at the door.

"Potter, try to have some fun. You are only a kid once." Severus said, not looking at Harry.

Harry smiled and went out the door. Ron and Hermione were waiting for him by the stairs. They all went up to the Library.

"Harry, why didn't you ever tell us about your dreams?" Ron asked.

"I didn't want to upset you. It wasn't like I had a choice in telling Snape. He saw them during our lessons and made it his mission to help me. He told me to use the anger I had for what happened and direct it at defeating Voldemort." Harry said carefully.

"Well, that does make sense. V…Voldemort is only trying to make you weak. If you use that against him then it may help you out." Hermione said matter of factly.

"I guess. It is just strange to have Snape telling me that. I mean, he doesn't really like me so why is he helping me?" Harry said sounding confused.

"Probably because Dumbledore is making him help." Ron said.

"Maybe. I better go. I have to write that essay and I haven't finished reading the book yet." Harry said.

Harry went back to his room and sat at his desk. He cleared his mind from everything that happened so that he could concentrate on the book. He only had a couple of chapter's left to read.

Severus had set his paper down after Harry left. He knew that he had been hard on him but it seemed to be the only way to get him to talk to him. He was just as stubborn as he himself was, and still is at times. Harry reminded him a little of himself at that age. He would never admit that to him though. Harry had to grow up too fast and that was never a good thing. He needed to be a kid. He needed to be able to do normal things that kids his age did. Although he would be the first to admit that Harry was anything but normal. He was still as arrogant as James was though. That was one of the things he had always hated about James. He hated arrogance in any one. That was one reason he didn't like the Malfoy's contrary too popular believe. Blocking all those thoughts from his mind, Severus picked up the paper he had been reading and went back to work. He still had the sixth year papers to grade.

Tina was happily making breakfast for everyone. She was pleased by the way that Severus was starting to open up with Harry. Not as much as she would have hoped for, but it was a start. She knew that they would never be best friends, but they needed to get along if Severus was going to help Harry learn to defend himself. Severus was the only one who could teach him how to do that against the Dark Wizard. Even if no one else knew it.

Harry finished reading the book and was working on his essay when Tina came for him. He went down to breakfast and ate as quickly as he could. He tried to ignore the glare that Snape kept sending him. As soon as he was done he went back up to finish his essay, much to the annoyance of Ron. Harry just finished it in time for lunch. Harry hurried down to the study hoping to catch Snape before he went to lunch. He knocked on the door hoping to hear Snape answer.

"Enter." Severus said sharply.

Harry opened the door and went in, closing it behind him. Snape never looked up to acknowledge him. He walked over and stood in front of the desk, waiting for Snape to notice him. After a few more minutes Snape looked at him with one eyebrow raised in question.

"I finished my paper, Sir." Harry said, handing the paper to Snape.

Severus took the paper from him and set it on his desk.

"After lunch you may spend the day with your friends. We will have your lessons tonight." Severus said. Then went back to his work.

"Thank you, sir." Harry said turning and heading for the door.

Harry stopped at the door and turned back to Snape.

"Sir?" Harry said softly.

Severus looked up to show he was listening.

"Could we go outside for awhile? We won't go far and we'll stay were no one can see us." Harry said quickly.

"Only if Tina is with you. And you must obey her." Severus said sternly, eyes narrowed.

"Yes, sir. We will. Thank you." Harry said with a grin.

Harry hurried out the door to go tell Ron and Hermione. Severus just shook his head and smiled. It didn't take much to make Potter happy. Sighing, he picked up Harry's essay and started reading it.

Xoxoxox

Thanx for the reviews! J

I hope this is alright. I had a hard time doing it. I couldn't figure out how to word it. Hope it's not too horrible. Sorry it is short, too.

Ron and Hermione won't be staying long. Don't worry. I just needed them (mainly Ron) for a few of the chapters. They will be leaving soon.

I hope that Severus is alright. I am trying to make him nicer but it is hard. I just can't picture him being too nice to Harry. Maybe a little though.

I'll try to get the next one out sooner. This one took awhile 'cause I was upgrading my computer. It is no longer from the Stone Age. Yippee!

Thanx again for the reviews.

Rhi


	16. Understanding

Disclaimer: See Chapter 1

Chapter 16: Understanding

After lunch Harry, Ron and Hermione went out to the garden in the back of the house. They were sitting at a small table and Tina was standing a little ways away from them. She was getting annoyed with the way that Ron kept talking about Severus. She could see that Harry was getting annoyed as well.

"What is wrong with Snape? He was almost nice. For Snape anyway." Ron said sounding confused.

"Ron, you know you shouldn't speak of him like that. Especially seeing as we are in his house." Hermione said in a fierce whisper.

"Well, you have to admit. He is acting strange. Since when has he ever cared about how Harry feels?" Ron said sharply.

Harry was trying to ignore Ron and Hermione's arguing. He was trying to figure Snape out. He did seem to be…nicer? Well, for Snape anyway. It was hard to imagine his bitter Professor being a kind, caring Uncle. He seemed to be unusually kind lately. He had been helping him with things that had nothing to do with his Occlumency lessons. He seemed to be trying to help him come to terms with Cedric and Sirius's deaths. Something no one else had ever done. Dumbledore had told him last year that Sirius was never in any danger, so it was kind of hard not to blame himself. Hermione brought him out of his thoughts.

"Harry? Are you all right?" Hermione asked, laying her hand on his arm.

"What? Oh, yeah. Just thinking." Harry said, jumping slightly.

"About what? You seemed lost in thought." Hermione said kindly.

"Just stuff. Nothing overly important. I was just trying to figure Professor Snape out. One minute he's being his snarky self and the next minute he is being almost nice. I just don't get him." Harry said, shaking his head slightly.

"I'm not sure, Harry. We know he didn't get along with your dad. Maybe he's torn between hating you because you look like him and helping you because he cares about his students. Even though he don't show it to us, he does seem to care about his Slytherin's." Hermione said, trying to sound logical.

"I guess." Harry said, not sounding convinced.

"I don't see why you're so worried about what that greasy git thinks anyway. It's not as if you have to prove anything to him." Ron said, glaring at them both as if daring them to argue.

"Ronald Weasley!" Hermione said sharply.

Harry looked away from them both and stared over the garden. Tina glared angrily at Ron but didn't say anything.

"Harry?" Ron said a little uncertainly.

"Sorry." Harry said and got up to stand looking over the yard.

"You're not really trying to prove anything to Snape, are you?" Ron said with a slight edge.

Harry turned angrily and glared at Ron. Ron sat there in shock with his mouth slightly open. He hadn't expected Harry to turn on him.

"Why not? Everyone wants me to be strong and defeat Voldemort. No one has ever asked me what I want. No one cares that I have yet to learn anything that will even hurt him. All anyone sees is my bloody scar. Snape at least treats me the same as everyone else. Even if it is with contempt." Harry snarled.

Harry glared at Ron for a minute, then turned from them both. He noticed Snape standing in the door. He was leaning against the door jam with his arms crossed.

"Mr. Potter, as much as I am enjoying this little disagreement between the golden trio, I would much prefer it if you kept your thoughts to yourself. I have never needed anyone to defend me before you and I certainly don't need a Potter to do it now." Severus said icily, eyes narrowed.

"Professor, I…" Harry started but was cut off.

"See that it doesn't happen again." Severus said sharply.

"Yes, sir." Harry said, glaring at Snape.

"Mr. Weasley, I don't actually care what your opinion of me is. You are nothing to me, but when you upset my house elf it becomes my concern. I would remind you that you are in my house and being that as it is, kindly keep your opinions to yourself. I will not have you disrupting the elves work. Is that clear?" Severus said dangerously, glaring at Ron.

"Yes, sir." Ron said sounding a little scared.

"Potter, I'm going out. You may stay out for at least another hour. I better not hear that you have upset the elves again." Severus said sternly, the last part directed at Ron.

"Yes, sir." Harry said, looking worriedly at Snape.

"Yes, sir." Ron and Hermione said, looking between Snape and Harry.

Without another word Severus turned to go. Harry went after him and stopped him at the door.

"Professor." Harry said, a little out of breath from trying to catch up with Snape.

Severus turned to look at harry with a raised eyebrow.

"Be careful, sir. You wouldn't want to upset Tina either, would you?" Harry said with a slight grin, trying to hide his worry.

Severus looked intently into Harry's eyes trying to see if he was serious. After a few minutes, Severus gave Harry a slight nod. Severus turned and went out the door without saying a word. After the door closed, Harry went back outside with Ron and Hermione. They talked about what classes they thought they would be taking in the new school year. Ron was hoping to be able to drop Potions. Harry was undecided on what he would take. Hermione had her schedule all ready planned out. Ron and Harry got in a discussion about Quidditch. Before they knew it, it was time to go back in. They went upstairs to the Library. Harry and Ron played wizards chess and Hermione read a book. They got so caught up in it that before they knew it supper was ready. They all headed down to the Dining Room still talking amongst themselves. As they entered the Dining Room, Harry stopped and fell silent. He looked around the room.

"Harry?" Ron said when he noticed he wasn't beside him anymore.

"What's wrong, Harry?" Hermione said sounding concerned.

"Where's Professor Snape? He's always been here for supper." Harry said, still looking around.

"I don't know, Harry. Maybe he's working on some potion." Hermione said as she sat at the table.

"Don't worry, Harry. I'm sure he's fine." Ron said, trying to sound like he cared.

Harry went and sat at the table slowly. He knew he shouldn't be worried just yet, but something told him that Snape was in trouble. All through supper he kept looking at the door hoping to see Snape walking in. It wasn't until after supper when Tina was cleaning up that he was certain something was wrong. He could see the worry on Tina's face and she kept looking at the door, too. As she passed Snape's usual seat she ran her hand over it, trying to hold back her tears.

"Tina, do you know where Professor Snape is?" Harry asked softly so as not to upset her anymore then she already was.

Tina looked at Harry in surprise. Harry could see her eyes where wet from unshed tears.

"Yes, Master Potter. He is with the Dark Wizard." Tina said a little shakily.

"Do you know when he will be back? I was supposed to meet with him after supper." Harry said, watching Tina closely.

"No, Master Potter." Tina said, biting her bottom lip nervously.

"Thank you, Tina." Harry said sounding disappointed.

Tina went back to cleaning up. Harry tried to ease her mind some.

"Don't worry, Tina. He can take care of himself. He'll be fine." Harry said softly, trying to convince himself too.

Tina just nodded without turning. Harry got up and headed towards the stairs. With one last look at the door, he went upstairs. Ron and Hermione followed him, neither one sure of what to say to him. Hermione trusted Snape and was concerned that Tina was upset, but she wasn't used to Harry worrying about him. Ron didn't like Snape and was having a hard time figuring out why Harry seemed to care now. They both followed Harry back to the Library. Harry got a book down about Occlumency and sat in a chair to read by the fire. Hermione got the book she had earlier and sat down to read, too. Ron, with nothing else to do, picked up his magazine on Quidditch and went to sit and read. They stayed there until dark. Ron was the first to go to bed. He got bored with no one to talk to and headed to bed early. Hermione went when she couldn't focus on her book anymore. She was reluctant to leave Harry alone. Harry was waiting up for Snape to get back. He was reading the book, but he was listening for the front door to open. It was well after midnight before he heard it. Quickly placing a paper in the book to mark his place, he hurried to the top of the stairs. He saw Tina with Snape, trying to check him over.

"Tina, I'm fine." Severus snapped.

Tina was trying to check him over for injuries, but Severus was having none of it. Harry slowly went down the stairs trying not to draw attention to himself. He heard Ron and Hermione's door's open. He glanced back at them and they were watching by the banister. Harry turned back and went down a couple more steps before stopping. He was standing in the middle of the stairway in the shadows.

"Tina, go back to bed. I'm fine." Severus said angrily, getting annoyed at being checked over.

"Yes, Master Snape." Tina said, biting back a sob.

Tina went out through the Dining Room; her shoulder's slummed and sobbing softly. Severus shook his head sadly as he watched her go. He would never get used to having Tina worry about him, even after all these years. He slowly made his way over to the stairs and sat down. He placed his elbows on his knees and put his head in his hands. Harry came down and stood a few steps behind him.

"What is it, Potter?" Severus said tiredly, not lifting his head.

"Are you all right, sir?" Harry said softly.

Severus didn't answer for a minute and Harry could see his shoulder's stiffen up.

"I'm fine, Potter." Severus said, letting his annoyance show.

Harry walked around Snape and stood before him. He looked at Snape until he raised his head to glare at him.

"You don't look all right, sir." Harry said softly, not sure way he was pressing the matter.

"Stay out of it, Potter." Severus said dangerously quite.

"You are obviously in pain and in need of help, and since you scared Tina away you'll have to make do with me." Harry said, trying to look and sound stern.

"I. Don't. Need. Help." Severus said through clenched teeth.

"I'm not leaving you here alone." Harry said forcefully, narrowing his eyes.

They both stared at each other, both waiting for the other to back down. Harry was a little worried about what Snape would do to him but felt he owed it to him for all the help that Snape had been giving him. Severus was trying to read Harry's face to determine if he was serious. Severus tried Legilimency to see his thoughts but couldn't get through. He tried again without success. He looked at Harry with narrowed eyes.

"You have been practicing, Potter." Severus said softly.

"What?" Harry said, confused at the sudden change.

"Your Occlumency. You have been practicing." Severus snapped.

"What are you talking about, sir." Harry said, now thoroughly confused.

"You are able to block me. How have you managed to get it right in one day, when you couldn't get it in a year?" Severus said irritably.

"I…I don't know what you are talking about, sir." Harry said, still not grasping what Snape was saying.

"You don't even realize you're doing it." Severus said almost to himself.

"I'm doing what, sir." Harry said, beginning to get annoyed.

Severus looked Harry in the eye before answering.

"You are blocking your mind, Potter. Rather well I might add." Severus said, smirking a little.

"I am." Harry said softly in disbelief.

Severus nodded his head slightly to confirm it.

"I've done it. I've learned how to block Him out." Harry said excitedly, a huge grin on his face.

"You've done well, Potter." Severus said, smiling at him.

Severus started to stand and Harry quickly went to his side to help him up. Once Severus was standing Harry let him go. Severus held his hand out to Harry. Harry, confused again, took his hand.

"Congratulations, Mr. Potter." Severus said, shaking Harry's hand firmly.

"Thank you, sir." Harry said, his smile getting wider.

Severus dropped Harry's hand and turned to go up stairs. Harry went to his side and helped him up the stairs.

"You do realize I will not except anything less from now on, Potter." Severus said as they slowly made their way up the stairs.

"Yes, sir." Harry said with a groan.

Harry helped Snape to the top of the stairs. Ron and Hermione were too shocked by what they had witnessed that they didn't even think to go back to their rooms before being noticed.

"Weasley, Granger. Bed now." Severus said glaring at the two of them.

"Yes, sir." They both said, turning and hurrying back in to their rooms.

"Sir, that wasn't nice." Harry said, smirking a little.

"We both know I am not a nice person." Severus said, pulling away from Harry.

He headed over to his room slowly.

"Go to bed, Potter." Severus said, opening his bedroom door.

"Are you sure, sir? I can help if you want. I've done it before." Harry said with concern.

"I can manage. Bed. Now. We'll have your lesson after breakfast." Severus said sternly, looking at Harry.

"Yes, sir." Harry said reluctantly.

Severus watched until Harry went in to his room. Sighing tiredly, Severus went in to his own room. He went in to his private bathroom and opened the cupboard. Taking out the potion he needed, he closed it. He drank the potion to help ease the pain, then got ready for bed. When he was done he went in to his bed. As soon as he laid down he fell in to a deep sleep

Harry got ready for bed before laying down. He was surprised that Snape hadn't done anything to him. He could not believe that he had stood up to Snape and walked away unscathed. He had to be in more pain then Harry had first thought. Hoping that he had done the right thing by leaving Snape alone, not that he had much choice, he cleared his mind and went to sleep

Ron was surprised to say the least. He had never seen Snape like that. Snape had always been strong. He never showed weakness. To see him needing help sort of scared him a little. Especially when he accepted it from Harry. Not quite sure what to think about Snape now, Ron went to bed feeling very confused.

Hermione was a little surprised. She knew that Professor Snape couldn't be as bad as he tried to act. There had to be more to him then he let on. Why else would Dumbledore trust him? To actually see a…softer?…side to him was just strange. Maybe it would be good for Harry to stay with him. She had her doubts before but they were gone now. After all, hadn't Professor Snape been trying to let Harry see it wasn't his fault that Voldemort (Harry was right not to fear the name) was killing people. Feeling a little more at ease, Hermione went to bed.

Tina had watched everything that happened after Severus told her to leave. The only reason she had agreed was because she knew that Harry was there. She knew that he would help. It had made her happy to see Severus smile again. She hadn't seen him smile since he was a little boy. That had not been often either. To see him smiling and even joking with Harry, even though he was in obvious pain, made her very pleased. Time was running short. Severus would be going back to the White Wizard soon and he would be taking Harry with him. She knew once they were away from here Severus would go back to being like he was before. Planning more ways to get them to be nicer to each other, Tina headed off to her bed.

Xoxoxoxo

Sorry this took so long. I'm working on the next one so it should be up quicker.

This chapter is not what I had originally planned. It totally went off course. I thought it was time for Harry to finally get it and what better way then by surprise. With Harry worrying about Severus and studying at the same time, he just kind of got the hang of it. Without realizing it. Don't worry. I don't plan on ending it like this. There will be more to it.

Thanx for all the reviews!!

Rhi


	17. New Lesson's Begin

Disclaimer: See Chapter 1

Chapter17: New Lesson's Begin

It was much too early for Harry when Tina came in to wake him in the morning.

"You must get up, Master Potter." Tina said, shaking Harry's shoulder.

"Just five more minutes." Harry mumbled, rolling on to his side.

"Master Snape wants you downstairs now, Master Potter. Please get up. "Tina said, shaking Harry harder.

"In a minute. "Harry said, snuggling back into his covers.

Tina turned to the door as it opened. She looked worried when she saw Severus standing there. He motioned her out of the room quietly. She glanced at Harry before hurrying out. Severus shut the door behind her silently. He looked at Harry with an evil looking grin. He waited a few minutes for Harry to fall back into a deep sleep. Once he felt it was long enough he pulled out his wand. Aiming it at Harry he silently spelled a bucket of water. He tipped it over and watched the water land on Harry's head.

"Ahhh!" Harry yelled, sitting up quickly.

Severus didn't waste any time. As soon as Harry was up he tipped the bed and Harry fell on to the floor with a crash. Harry sat up and looked around. He could just make out a shadow by the door. He reached behind him and fumbled around on the stand for his glasses. Once he could see he glared at Snape.

"What was that for?" Harry said angrily, water dripping down his face.

"You were suppose to be down a half an hour ago." Severus said, still smirking at him.

"You didn't have to wake me up like that." Harry snapped, getting up slowly and rubbing his sore back.

"Well, I did let Tina try. Seeing that she was unsuccessful, I decided to try." "Severus said, amusement in his voice.

Harry glared at Snape not knowing what to say. Severus opened the door and motioned for Harry to follow.

"Can I change into dry clothes first, sir." Harry said, looking for something to dry his hair.

"And ruin the shock on Weasley's face? I think not." Severus said in mock severity.

"Can I at least go to the bathroom first?" Harry said angrily.

"You have five minutes." Severus said, still smirking.

Harry quickly went and came back just in time. He had dried his face before returning. Harry glared at Snape, then pushed passed him angrily. Severus followed behind him, schooling his features to his normal sneer. Harry went down the stairs and stopped just outside of the Dining Room. He really didn't want Ron and Hermione to see him like this.

"Not nervous are you, Potter?" Severus said softly.

"No, sir." Harry said through clenched teeth.

Harry went in quickly and sat down. He was trying to ignore the curious looks that Ron and Hermione were giving him. Severus sat at his usual seat and acted as if nothing was different. They ate in silence. After a few minutes Ron had to ask.

"Harry? Why are you soaked? You do know you are suppose to take your clothes off before getting in the shower." Ron said curiously.

Harry glared at him. Severus was trying not to laugh. Hermione was waiting to see what had happened.

"Yes, Ron, I know. Someone decided it would be funny to wake me up with a bucket of water and then dumping me on the floor." Harry said angrily, glaring at Snape.

Hermione gasped in shock and looked between Harry and Snape. Ron gaped at him with his mouth hanging open. Severus was ignoring them and kept his eyes on his plate while continuing to eat.

"Really?" Ron said after a moment of silence.

"If you had been up on time there would not have been any reason to send Tina to wake you. When you still refused to get up I had no choice but to do it. Next time you'll be up when you should be, won't you, Potter?" Severus said, trying not to smile.

"Yes, sir." Harry said tightly, not trusting himself to say more.

Severus finished eating, then got up and headed out of the room. When he got to Harry's chair he stopped for a moment.

"When you are finished I want you in the study, Potter. Try not to sulk for too long." Severus said trying not to smile.

Severus went to the door without waiting for an answer. Before he went through the door he stopped again. He turned to Harry.

"Please put on something more appropriate before you come. Something a little less… wet." Severus said, smirking at them all.

Severus went in to his study smiling to himself. Harry was left alone with Ron and Hermione. He was trying not to see the humor in any of it. He had to admit it was funny. It would have been funnier if it hadn't happened to him.

"What's up with Snape? "Ron said softly, still in shock.

"I'm not sure. I'm not going to complain through. At least he's in a good mood." Harry said casually.

"Yeah, but is that good for us?" Ron said still sounding baffled.

"I think it's good. Professor Snape is always under a lot of pressure. If he found a way to relax that's a good thing. " Hermione said, glaring at Ron.

"Not if it's at Harry's expense." Ron said heatedly.

"Actually, Ron, I think it is funny in a way. Who ever thought Professor Snape would have a sense of humor? I wasn't hurt. Just my pride a little. The look on your face more then made up for that." Harry said, smiling and trying not to laugh.

Hermione looked at Ron then to Harry. Harry and Hermione started laughing. Ron tried to look offended but couldn't help laughing along with them. After they all calmed down, Harry went up to change. Once he was ready he went down to the study. Feeling a little nervous and not sure what to expect, Harry sat in the chair across from Snape at the desk. He waited for Snape to finish what he was doing.

"Place your wand on the desk. You won't be using it in these lessons." Severus said, looking up as he finished his writing.

Harry reluctantly did as he was told, feeling a little helpless without it. Severus waved his hand at the door and it shut and locked. Harry jumped at the sound of the lock clicking into place. Severus folded the paper he had been writing on. His crow flew over, from where Harry didn't know, and landed in front of him. He tied the note to its leg and it cawed at him, then flew off.

"I'm not sure how you managed to learn Occlumency, but never the less, we will be testing it still to make sure it wasn't a one time thing. Do you even know how you managed it, Potter?" Severus said, leaning back in his chair.

"Not exactly, sir. I was reading a book in the library about it. As I was reading it, I started trying some of the suggestion's it had for clearing your mind. One of them worked. Then I was trying some of the ways it said to block your mind. I found one that seemed to work. I wasn't sure if it had. It must of. I didn't even realize I had it up." Harry said, watching Snape closely.

"Do you even remember how you accomplished it in the first place, Potter?" Severus said, eyes narrowing dangerously.

"I think so, sir." Harry said, thinking about what he had done the night before.

"Let's hope you do. You are to keep your mind blocked at all times. I will be testing you without warning. Is that clear, Potter?" Severus said, eyes looking straight into Harry's.

"Yes, sir." Harry said, feeling more then a little nervous.

"Now, we will be starting on wandless magic. I know you have done it before. Every witch or wizard has done it at one time without realizing it. However, not many can control it. It takes a lot of control and it is very draining. I'm not sure if you will be able to do it. I am willing to try to teach you though." Severus said, watching Harry closely.

Harry sat back nervously. Snape had a glint in his eye that Harry didn't like the look of. Severus stood up and walked around the desk. He leaned against it and folded his arms across his chest.

"We will be starting with summoning spells. If you lose your wand you will need to be able to summon it back to you. Your wand will be your most important weapon." Severus said, raising his hand to have Harry's wand leap off of the table into it.

Harry jumped in surprise. Severus looked down at Harry's wand. Looking back up at Harry he smirked.

"It can also be used against you." Severus said softly.

Severus aimed the wand at Harry and ropes sprang out and tied him to the chair. Harry started struggling trying to free himself. Severus straightened and went to stand in front of Harry. Harry went still and glared up at Snape.

"Not a pleasant thought, is it, Potter?" Severus said softly, walking to the other side of the desk and sitting down.

"Professor, can you untie me?" Harry said through clenched teeth.

"Of course." Severus said, waving his hand at Harry and the robes disappeared.

"How is it you can use my wand, sir?" Harry said, sitting up in his chair.

"Anyone can use you wand, Potter. It is just best suited for you. It helps you be able to use your full magical ability." Severus said as if talking to a child.

"How do I summon it back then? If I don't have my wand, how do I control it, sir?" Harry said, starting to get interested.

"You have to concentrate on the one thing you want. Focus only on that. Don't let anything distract you. Once you do that you can summon it. If done right, it'll come to you." Severus said; raising his hand and a cup of tea appeared.

"That's all there is to it, sir?" Harry said, sounding surprised.

"It is not as easy as it sounds, Potter. It takes great skill of which you have yet to show any of yet." Severus said snidely.

Harry didn't reply, but glared at Snape. Severus stood up and headed to the door for the Dungeons. Harry reluctantly got up and followed him. He was a little worried about how well he would do. It was kind of hard to concentrate on anything with Snape hovering over you. Besides the fact that he was wandless. That was terrifying in it's self. Harry was pulled from his thoughts as they entered the 'Training Room', as Harry now called it. Severus went to the middle of the room and, with Harry's wand, made a small table appear. He laid Harry's wand on it, then turned to Harry.

"Stand next to the wall." Severus said, turning from him.

Harry walked over and stood with his back to the wall. Severus went and stood by the door.

"Concentrate on what you want, then try to summon it." Severus said; leaning back against the wall, looking bored.

Harry tried to ignore Snape and concentrate on his wand. It wasn't an easy task trying to ignore Snape when he was staring coldly at you.

"Accio Wand!" Harry yelled.

Harry's wand didn't even twitch.

"Try again." Severus said, not giving Harry a chance to rest.

Harry tried not to let his anger take over. Forcing it back, he tried to concentrate again. When he was relaxed as he could get, he tried again.

"Accio Wand!" Harry said, raising his hand.

Again, it didn't move an inch.

"Concentrate, Potter. Try again." Severus said sounding annoyed.

It went on for a couple of hours. Severus was now sitting in a chair that he conjured. Harry was tired and irritated. The most he had got it to do was roll over. Severus was losing his patience.

"You are not giving it any effort. You have to concentrate. Try one more time." Severus snapped angrily.

"I am trying, sir." Harry snapped back.

"Try again, Potter." Severus said quietly.

Harry glared at Snape for a minute, then went back to concentrating on his wand. It was hard to concentrate when he was angry. Not that Snape cared.

"Accio Wand!" Harry said, holding his hand out.

All it did was roll over again. Disappointed yet again, Harry dropped his hand and lowered his head.

"You need to learn to control your temper, Potter. Getting mad about it is not going to help. We'll try again tomorrow." Severus said coldly, standing and banishing the chair.

Harry went to walk over to get his wand. Before he could, Snape had it in his hand. Harry looked at him in disbelief.

"You can have it when you can summon it to you. Until then, I shall keep it safe." Severus said with a smirk.

Severus banished the table using Harry's wand before placing it in his robes. He turned to leave, leaving Harry standing still in shock. When Harry saw the door open, he hurried after Snape, not wanting to be locked in the dungeons. They went back to the study in silence. Once there, Severus motioned for Harry to sit. Reluctantly, Harry sat in the chair by the desk. Severus sat in his chair and leaned back, regarding Harry.

"I honestly expected better from you, Potter. I know you are capable. You clearly are not putting any effort in to it. We'll try again tomorrow after breakfast. Tonight, after supper, we shall be testing your Occlumency. I want to make sure it wasn't a fluke thing. We shall test it every night until we find the way you have found to accomplish it. I'll also be testing you without warning at any giving time during the day. Be sure your mind is blocked at all times." Severus said, looking intently at Harry.

"Yes, sir." Harry said tiredly.

"Now, if we understand each other, let's go to lunch." Severus said, getting ready to stand.

"Professor, why did you say that you know I can do wandless magic? How can you be so certain?" Harry said curiously.

"I've seen you do it in some of your memories." Severus said, getting up and heading for the door.

Harry got up and followed him. At the door Severus stopped.

"Your Mother was good at it, too. I know. I taught her." Severus said without turning.

Without waiting for a reply, Severus went out the door and headed for the Dining Room. Harry was surprised. He knew that Snape had known his Mother, but to know he had been close enough to teach her was hard to believe. Deep in thought, Harry entered the Dining Room. He didn't pay any attention to Ron or Hermione. They both kept looking curiously at him. Snape was oblivious to any of them. He had his mind on other things. Mainly, his upcoming meeting with Dumbledore. He had to report on how Potter was doing. He would have to keep some of it from him. If he told him that Potter had finally gotten it, he would take Potter somewhere else. That would be unacceptable. Potter has to learn to defend him self in any situation. No matter what Dumbledore said. The sooner every one is rid of the 'old snake faced' monster, the better. If they all thought Potter would rid them of him, then he would make sure he was prepared. Whether Potter survived or not was as yet to be seen.

They all finished eating in silence. Once they were finished, Harry got up and headed up to his room. He was exhausted from earlier. Ron and Hermione quickly followed him.

"Harry, where are you going?" Ron said curiously.

Harry stopped at his door and turned to talk to them.

"I am going to lay down and get some rest. I'm exhausted from my lesson and I have another one after supper. I'll only be a few hours. I'll talk to you when I get up." Harry said, yawning at the end.

"All right, Harry. We'll see you then." Hermione said, pulling Ron with her down the hall.

Harry went in to his room, took of his glasses, laying them on the stand, and laid down. He cleared his mind before allowing himself to fall asleep.

Ron and Hermione went to the Library to wait for Harry to get up.

Harry woke up to pounding on his door and the room lit up. He looked at his watch to see what time it was. He sat up quickly when he saw how late it was. He only had an hour before supper. He sat up and stretched before answering.

"Come in." Harry said around a yawn.

The door opened to reveal Ron and Hermione. They both entered, shutting the door behind them.

"We figured that we should wake you up so you have time to get ready for supper." Hermione said, looking at Harry curiously.

"Thanks." Harry said, going over to his trunk.

"What did that git do to you." Ron said, sounding a little upset.

"Nothing, Ron. It was just more intense then before. We don't have much time before school starts." Harry said, pulling out clean clothes.

"That's why you have another lesson after supper." Hermione said matter of factly.

"Yeah." Harry said quickly, letting them believe that he was having two Occlumency lessons.

"Two lessons in one day with Snape? I feel for you, mate." Ron said, shaking his head with a grimace on his face.

Harry didn't answer. He walked out the door and headed for the bathroom. Hermione rolled her eyes and shook her head at Ron before heading towards the Library. Ron, not sure what just happened, followed Hermione to the Library feeling a little confused. Once Harry finished getting changed he joined them. They stayed in there, talking and playing Exploding Snap. Hermione was watching them and talking to them. Before long, it was time to go down stairs. They walked down, still talking amongst themselves. They stopped talking as they entered the Dining room. Snape was all ready seated, reading a paper. He never looked up as they entered. As soon as they were all seated, Tina brought the food in. Snape set his paper aside, and they all started eating in silence. Harry was trying to concentrate on keeping his mind clear. He was so intent on it that he never noticed that Snape's attention was on him.

"Potter." Severus snapped angrily.

Harry jumped and looked up at Snape.

"What is so interesting about the table that it holds your attention." Severus said in a low, dangerous voice.

"Nothing, sir. Sorry." Harry said quickly.

"Did you even hear a word I said." Severus said softly, trying to keep his temper down.

"No, sir." Harry said reluctantly.

Severus eyes narrowed and he glared at Harry. He took a couple of breathes, trying to hold back the sharp retort he wanted to say. Once he was under control he repeated what he had said earlier.

"You will bring the book you were reading yesterday with you to your lesson. We are going to try and find out which technique you found useful." Severus said slowly.

"Yes, sir." Harry said, looking down at the table.

Without another word, Severus got up and went out of the room. Ron and Hermione looked at Harry curiously; both wondering what that had been about. Harry went back to eating, trying to ignore the looks they were sending him. Harry finished eating, then got up and went quickly out of the room. He was trying to avoid answering any questions. He went to the Library and got the book. On his way down to the study he passed Ron and Hermione, but hurried past them. Harry reluctantly went in to the study. He walked over to the desk and waited for Snape to acknowledge him.

"Sit." Severus said without looking up.

Harry sat in the chair and set the book down on the desk in front of him. Snape finished writing before looking up.

"You are to read the first suggestion they have in the book about clearing your mind. Once you have finished we will test how well it works for you. We will repeat this until we find one that does work. Understood?" Severus said, watching Harry intently.

"Yes, sir." Harry said, picking up the book.

Harry opened the book and sat back to read. He felt a little uncomfortable with Snape watching. Severus picked up another paper and went back to grading papers.

They went through the first three sections with out much success. Harry was having trouble concentrating with Snape in the room. It wasn't that he didn't trust him. It was just that Snape still made him nervous. Snape had sent him to his room after getting frustrated after the third failed attempt. It was late so Harry decided to just go to bed. He cleared his mind before going to sleep.

Severus had a headache. Between the abysmal essay's he was correcting, and Potter's poor attempts at Occluding his mind, it wasn't a wonder why. Deciding to call it a night, he put away the essays. Once everything was where it was supposed to be, he headed up to his room. After taking a potion for his headache, he got ready for bed. Once he was ready he lay down and went to sleep.

Xoxoxox

Sorry this took so long. I was going to end it after the first lesson but then decided to keep going.

I hope the explanations on everything are all right. It was hard to try and word everything to sound right.

I don't know how long it will take to update the next chapter. I know what I want to put in it, but it will take a while to write. I always seem to write more then I plan at first. I'll try not to keep you waiting too long.

Thanx for all the reviews. Also, Thanx for sticking with me even though it is taking so long.

Until next.

Rhi


	18. OWL's

Disclaimer: See Chapter 1

Chapter 18: O.W.L.'s

Severus woke up around four in the morning. He got up and stretched before heading into the bathroom. After washing up and getting dressed, he headed down to his potion lab. He went over to the cupboard and opened it, pulling out a couple of potions bottles and placing them in the pockets of his robes. Closing it and making sure the wards were back in place, he headed back upstairs. Tina was waiting for him next to the front door. She held out his robe for him, then his mask with tears in her eyes.

"You be careful, Severus." Tina said, trying to hold back a sob.

Severus knelt down and pulled her into a hug. Tina wrapped her arms around him and started to cry.

"I'll be fine, Tina. Don't fret so." Severus said softly.

Tina nodded slightly to show that she had heard, not trusting herself to speak. Severus stood up and Tina let go reluctantly. She wiped her eyes with the back of her hand. Severus handed her a tissue. After wiping her eyes clean, she looked up at Severus. Severus smiled at her. Tina smiled back tentatively. Severus looked up the stairs and narrowed his eyes. He could see Harry's door slightly ajar and Harry peaking out the door. Severus face hardened, he turned and swept out the door, his robes billowing around him. Once he was past the wards, his left arm started to burn. With a small pop, he Apperated away. Tina closed the door softly. She turned and looked up at Harry, before going into the dining room.

Harry could see the tears still glistening in Tina's eyes as the light reflected off of them. He shut his door after Tina left. He leaned against the wall before sliding down it to sit on the floor. He pulled his knees up and wrapped his arms around his legs, then rested his chin on top of his knees. He really didn't know how he felt. He knew were Snape was going. He wasn't blind or stupid. He had seen that familiar white mask. He just wasn't sure how he felt about it. Especially when Snape showed him his softer side. Not that he did that very often, and usually not in front of anyone. Snape was a very hard person to figure out. He did have a lot more respect for Snape, though. Snape willingly went to face Voldemort almost everyday. From the unwanted confrontations that Harry himself had with Voldemort, he knew it wasn't a pleasant thing to do. Also, from what Harry had witnessed, unwillingly, in the visions he had, Voldemort wasn't very friendly with his followers. How anyone could willingly go to someone like that, he would never know. To have to bow and kiss someone else's robes, to have to do anything they say with no questions asked, to have to tolerate being tortured just for the fun of it and not be able to fight back was unthinkable and inconceivable to Harry. With Snape being such a proud person, it was hard to picture him doing any of that. It had to be something really bad that happened for him to follow a…thing like Voldemort. Harry couldn't help but be worried about Snape. He was, after all, the last family, besides the Dursley's, he had. Even if he didn't want to admit to it. Getting up, Harry went and started getting ready for the day. He knew he would never fall back to sleep now. Once he was ready, he went to his desk and sat down. Pulling one of the books over, not caring which, he started reading.

A few hours later, feeling bored and not really reading the book, Harry headed down to the dining room. Not finding Tina there, he headed through the door to the kitchen. Tina was busy getting breakfast ready. He stood quietly by the door. After a few minutes, Tina turned to look at him.

"Can I help with anything?" Harry said before Tina could kick him out.

"You's not supposed to be in here, Master Potter." Tina said sharply, shaking a spatula at him, eggs flying off of it.

"Please. I can set the table." Harry said, wanting to do something to keep his mind off of where Snape was.

Tina looked at him uncertainly for a minute, not sure if she should let him or not. She didn't want to get in trouble from Severus. Seeing the almost desperate look Harry had, she decided it wouldn't hurt. As long as Severus didn't find out.

"Dishes are in the cupboard on the right. Silverware is in the drawer under it. We's only be needing three sets." Tina said, turning back to the food.

Harry went over and started getting the dishes out. Once he had the dishes he went out and started setting the table. After putting all the plates out, he laid the silverware out. Once that was done, he went into the kitchen.

"Where are the napkins, Tina?" Harry said as he came back in.

"In the drawer under the silverware." Tina said, taking the eggs off of the heat.

Harry went over and pulled out three, then got the glasses out of the cupboard. He took them out to the table. He was just finishing putting the napkins out when Ron and Hermione walked in.

"What are you doing, Harry?" Ron said, going to sit down.

"Setting the table. I was bored, so I decided to help Tina." Harry said, going to his seat and sitting down.

"How did you get her to agree to that?" Ron said in surprised.

"I just asked her and she let me." Harry said, glancing at Snape's empty seat.

"Well, I think that was very nice of you." Hermione said, kicking Ron under the table.

Ron jumped and rubbed his leg, glaring at Hermione. Harry ignored them, staring at Snape's empty seat deep in thought. Tina came in and started putting the food and drink on the table. Harry was pulled from his thoughts as Tina bustled around them. They ate breakfast in silence. When they were almost finished, Snape's Crow came flying in. It landed on the back of Snape's chair; letters locked in its sharp beak. It was eyeing them all warily. The Crow looked Harry in the eye. It seemed to decide he was worthier of the three. The Crow flew over to Harry and landed next to his plate. It dropped the letters and watched him expectantly. A little unsure with those black, piercing eyes watching him, reminding him so much of Snape, Harry picked up a piece of toast and handed it to the Crow. It took it, and then flew back to Snape's chair, clenching the toast in its beak. It sat there waiting for Harry to look at the letter's. Harry picked them up. He saw the Hogwart's seal and knew it was their O.W.L.'s results. He handed Ron and Hermione theirs. This seemed to satisfy the Crow, because it flew on to the table in front of Snape's chair, and started to eat the toast, ignoring everyone around him. Harry looked at his letter, a little unsure if he wanted to know. He looked up at Ron and Hermione only to see them both engrossed in their own letters. Looking back at his, he turned it over and broke the Hogwarts seal to open it. He pulled it out and unfolded it. It had the usual letter telling him to catch the Hogwarts Express at King's Cross on September first. The next page had his O.W.L. results.

He got O's in D.A.D.A. and C.O.M.C., E's in Transfiguration, History of Magic, Charms, and Potion's, a P in Divination, and an E and A in Astronomy.

Harry's shoulder's sagged in disappointment. With only getting E's in Potions, Snape would never let him in to his Newts class. That meant he would never be able to become an Auror.

"How did you do, Ron?" Hermione asked curiously.

"Well, I got O's in D.A.D.A. and C.O.M.C., E's in History of Magic and Charms, a P in Divination, an E and A in Transfiguration and Astronomy, and a P and A in Potions. Guess I won't be seeing Snape or Trelawney anymore. Can't say that I'm disappointed." Ron said with a slight grin.

"Ronald Weasley that is no way to act about your education. You need Potions if you want to be an Auror." Hermione said sounding insulted.

"Yeah, well how did you do?" Ron said sounding a little disappointed.

"Well, I got O's in D.A.D.A., Transfiguration, History of Magic, C.O.M.C., and Potions, E's in Ancient Runes and Arithmancy, and an O and E in Charms and Astronomy." Hermione said with a grin.

"Should have known." Ron muttered.

"How did you do, Harry?" Hermione asked, ignoring Ron.

"I got O's in D.A.D.A. and C.O.M.C., E's in Transfiguration, History of Magic, Charms, and Potions, a P in Divination, and an E and A in Astronomy." Harry said, not really paying attention.

"I'm sorry, Harry. I know how much you wanted to be an Auror." Hermione said sympathetically.

"At least you won't have to put up with Snape anymore." Ron said lightly.

"Yeah." Harry said sadly.

They sat in silence, no one sure of what to say. Harry got up, picked up his letter, and walked out of the room. Ron and Hermione watched him leave in silence. The Crow watched Harry then looked expectantly at Ron and Hermione. Seeing that they weren't going to follow, the Crow glared at them coldly, his black eyes glittering angrily. It was almost as penetrating as when Snape glared at them. The Crow turned its back on them, and then flew out the door, following Harry.

"That was a bit scary. I could have sworn that Snape was glaring at us." Ron said, slightly in awe.

"You have no tack at all, do you?" Hermione snapped grabbing her letter and standing, she stormed out the door.

Tina came in to clean up. She kept looking curiously at Ron.

"I'll never understand them." Ron muttered to himself.

"Master Potter is worried. Master Snape has not returned. Tina's worried also. Master Snape and Master Potter understand more of each other. Ms. Granger knows Master Snape is not here. Ms. Granger is smart." Tina said, putting all the dishes in a pile.

Once the dishes were piled Tina snapped her fingers and they disappeared. She waved her hand over the table to clean it. Without another word she went back in to the kitchen. Ron sat there, too shocked to move. It never accured to him that Harry would be worried about Snape. Snape is supposed to be the greasy git that has always gone out of his way to be cruel to Harry. Why would Harry be worried about him? Although, Snape was being nicer. At least he wasn't verbally attacking Harry every time he saw him. Shaking his head slightly, Ron got up to find Harry. He would have to apologize even if he didn't understand why.

Ron found both Harry and Hermione in the Library along with the Crow. They were sitting next to the fire. Harry was staring into the flames, seeming lost in thought, the Crow sitting on the back of his chair. Hermione was sitting quietly in the chair next to him. Ron went and sat in the chair on the other side of Harry slowly, the Crow watching his every move closely, seeming to be trying to read his soul.

"Harry?" Ron said softly, trying to get his attention while keeping an eye on the Crow.

Harry gave a start, as if he didn't know anyone else was there, and turned to look at him. Hermione was watching him quietly from her seat.

"I'm sorry for what I said. It's just hard to see Snape any differently then he has been for the last five years." Ron said, hoping it was enough.

"I know, Ron. It's just, I know he's with Voldemort and it kind of scares me. Voldemort is not nice on his 'good' days. Professor Snape always comes back hurt. If he comes back injured now, when Voldemort doesn't know I'm here, imagine what would happen to him if He did find out." Harry said softly, lowering his head.

"I never thought of that." Ron said in surprise.

"I just don't want anyone else to get hurt or killed because they were protecting me." Harry said so softly they almost didn't catch it.

Neither Ron nor Hermione knew what to say to that. They all sat in silence for a few minutes. Hermione jumped up suddenly and went over to one of the book shelves. Finding what she was looking for, she went back over to Ron and Harry, handing the book to Harry. Harry looked at it and found it to be a book on Occlumency that he hadn't read yet.

"We'll help you. I'm sure if we work together, you'll find the best way to block your mind. It'll help you feel better." Hermione said kindly.

"Yeah, mate. Also, I'll try to be nicer about Snape." Ron said quickly.

"Thanks, guys." Harry said with a smile.

They spent the rest of the morning finding ways for Harry to block his mind. Harry was determined to find the right way that he had done it before. Snape's Crow watched from his perch on the back of the chair. He seemed to be contemplating on what had transpired. Seeming to be satisfied with the outcome, it flew out the door leaving them on their own.

It was as they were finishing lunch that Snape finally showed back up. The front door flew open and Snape came through it angrily. He had a slight limp and his robes were filthy. He stopped in the door to the Dining Room and glared darkly at Harry.

"In the study in twenty minutes, Potter." Snape snapped, then turned and went quickly up the stairs to his room.

"What was that about?" Ron asked in surprise.

"I don't know." Harry said, sounding confused.

Exactly twenty minutes later Harry was in the study as directed. He sat across from a cleaner Snape; still not sure of what was going on. He was about to find out.

"I have received some disturbing news from the Headmaster today. Would you care to know what it was?" Severus said quietly.

"Yes, sir?" Harry said uncertainly.

"It appears that the rules still don't apply to you, Potter. I have been ordered to teach you Potions in the new school year. Not with the other students. You're too good for that. I am to give you private lessons on my free time. It appears your Head of House had a talk with our esteemed Headmaster and persuaded him to force me into teaching a student who apparently couldn't make the grade. I can assure you, it will not be pleasant for either of us." Severus said sneeringly.

Harry was shocked to say the least. He knew that Professor McGonagall had said she would do whatever she had to so he could become an Auror but he never thought she'd do something like this. Snape was going to surely kill him for being forced yet again to do something he didn't want to.

"I assure you, if you don't show more aptitude for Potions then you have shown in the past, I will not hesitate to cease these classes. You will work harder then you have before. I will not accept failure from you. Is that understood, Potter?" Severus said coldly.

"Yes, sir." Harry said quickly.

"These are the books you will require." Severus said, handing Harry a list of books.

Harry took it and held on to it without looking at it. He sat watching Snape, unsure of what to expect next when he was in this mood.

"I trust you have been practicing while I have been away." Severus said, watching Harry with narrowed eyes.

"Sir?" Harry said, confused at the change of subject.

"Clearing your mind, Potter." Severus snapped losing the little patience he had left.

"Yes, sir." Harry said quickly.

"We shall see. Stand up." Severus said, standing and going around his desk.

Harry stood up and turned to face Snape. He was confused as he got into place. They never had lessons in the study. They always went down to one of the dungeon rooms. Before Harry had a chance to prepare, Snape attacked.

_Harry was standing at the stove making breakfast for the Dursley's. The Dursley's were all sitting at the table. Harry turned to take the food to the table. As he was going towards the table he started to change. It was Dobby that set the food on the table. The Dursley's started eating as if nothing unusual was happening._

Snape pulled out of Harry's mind. They were both breathing heavy. Snape was looking at Harry calculatingly. Harry was feeling proud of himself, but at the same time he was a little uneasy. He wasn't sure what Snape was thinking and wasn't sure he wanted to know.

"That was much better. How did you learn to send thoughts you wanted to show and manipulate them?" Severus said, sounding suspicious.

"Hermione helped, sir. We researched all morning and I practiced everything we read about." Harry said grinning.

"I should of known you wouldn't be able to keep your secret lessons from them." Severus said, his eyes narrowing.

"Sorry, sir. With all do respect though, they have known since last year, sir." Harry said, smiling sheepishly.

Severus was proud of what Harry had accomplished, but he wasn't going to let him know that. Without replying, he turned and went out the door. Ron and Hermione were still sitting in the Dining Room. Severus went in with Harry close behind.

"We shall be going to Diagon Alley tomorrow. We are to meet your parents and you will be returning with them. I shall look forward to your departure." Severus said with a sneer.

Not waiting for a reply, he turned and swept out the door. Harry looked sadly at his friends. He was not looking forward to them leaving.

"Potter, come on." Severus snapped when he noticed Harry wasn't following him.

"Yes, sir." Harry said, turning and following him slowly.

Harry and Snape went down to the dungeon room where Harry was to practice his wandless magic. The table was again in the middle of the room with his wand laying on top of it. Harry was determined to have it back before they went to Diagon Alley. He refused to be powerless out in the open like that. Snape was sitting in a chair by the door, not saying anything at all. This only served to make Harry nervous.

"Accio Wand." Harry said sharply, concentrating on the wand and nothing else.

His wand rolled to the edge of the table and stopped. Not giving up, Harry tried again.

"Accio Wand." Harry said more determinedly.

To his surprise, his wand leapt off the table and straight at him. It almost hit him before he grabbed it out of the air. He was exhausted from trying for the last couple of hours, but he still couldn't hide the look of triumph on his face as he looked over at Snape. Snape didn't say anything. He just got up and went out the door, leaving Harry to try and hurry after him. Harry had a hard time keeping up with him with all his muscle's screaming in protest, but he managed. Snape went straight out of the study and up to his room. Harry, too tired to protest, went up to his room and fell across his bed. He was too tired to change. He was almost asleep when his door opened and someone came in. Harry was too tired to see who it was.

"Potter." Severus said, sitting on the edge of the bed.

"Yes, sir." Harry mumbled, wanting to just go to sleep.

"Sit up." Severus said sharply, getting annoyed.

Harry reluctantly sat up. He moved slowly, but finally made it. He leaned back on to the headboard not looking at Snape. Suddenly he had a potion bottle shoved in front of him. He looked up sharply at Snape, not sure of what it was.

"I'm not trying to poison you, Potter. If I wanted to do that I wouldn't be so obvious about it." Severus said coldly.

"Sorry, sir." Harry said, taking the vial from him.

"It is a restorative potion. It will help you to recover from using so much of your magic." Severus said quietly.

Harry opened the vial and sniffed it. It smelled awful. He glanced at Snape before quickly downing the contents of the vial. He shuddered at the taste. It was worst then it smelled. He handed the vial and top back to Snape, his hands shaking slightly. Without another word, Snape got up and left. Harry lie back down and quickly fell asleep.

"Harry." Ron said, shaking him lightly.

"What." Harry said, rolling away from him.

"It is almost dinner time. You have to get up." Ron said, reaching over and shaking him again.

"I'm not hungry." Harry said trying to pull away again.

"Potter, whether you want to eat or not is of no concern of mine. You will be down stairs in the Dining Room in ten minutes. Is that clear?" Severus said coldly from the doorway.

Harry jumped and sat up quickly, looking at Snape. Ron jumped, looking over at Snape, not noticing him there earlier.

"Yes, sir." Harry said, yawning.

Snape turned and swept down the hall without another word. Harry reluctantly got up and went to clean up before going down. Ron was waiting for him when he came back out. They walked down in silence. Dinner was quiet. Once they were all done, Harry, Ron, and Hermione went up to the Library to spend the rest of the day together. It was almost midnight by the time they all headed, reluctantly, to bed.

Xoxoxo

Sorry this took so long to get out. I got a new computer and had to load this into it before I could finish it. I hope it is alright. I sort of rushed to finish it. I wanted to get it out for you. Hope you enjoy it.

I would like to thank you for all your reviews. They are greatly appreciated.

I would like to give a big Thank You to Lalene Brooks her idea! I would never have thought of having Harry show Snape a false memory. Especially one with the Dursley's and Dobby in it. I loved it. I hope I have done it justice.

I will try to get the next one out faster. As long I don't getwriters block I should be able to.

Thanx again!!!!

Rhi


	19. Diagon Alley

Disclaimer: See Chapter 1

Chapter 19: Diagon Alley

It was the morning that Ron and Hermione were supposed to be returning home. It was much too early when Tina came to wake Harry. He got up reluctantly and got ready for the day. Once he was ready, he went down to the Dining Room. He found Ron and Hermione there, looking just as tired as he felt. Snape watched him as he went to sit, looking much too pleased for Harry's taste. Harry started piling food on to his plate even though he wasn't feeling hungry. He started picking at his plate, noticing Ron and Hermione were doing the same.

"We shall be taking a portkey to a room in the Leaky Cauldron. From there we will head to Gringotts where we will meet up with Mrs. WeasleyI shall be going in disguise, unfortunately, as Damon Evans. If asked, I am a distant _cousin _of Potter's. The Headmaster's idea, I assure you. Potter, you will get your supplies as quickly as possible so that we may return here. I do have better things to do with my time then baby sit you. Understood?" Severus said with a sneer.

"Yes, sir." Harry muttered, not looking up from his plate.

They all finished eating in silence. Once they were finished, Snape got up and headed out the door. He stopped at the door and turned to look at them.

"You are to have your things and be by the door ready to leave within twenty minutes." Severus said, then turned and swept out the door.

"Sorry, mate. To have to be related to Snape is bad, even if it is not real." Ron said as soon as Snape was out of earshot.

"Yeah." Harry said half-heartedly, not looking at either of them.

Hermione was looking at Harry suspiciously. She knew something was up, but couldn't place what. She knew that there was something going on between Harry and Snape and was determined to find out what.

Exactly twenty minutes later found Harry, Ron, and Hermione waiting by the door for Snape. Ron and Hermione had their bags sitting on the floor by them. They didn't have long to wait for Snape. It was definitely not the Snape they were expecting. He was wearing long, flowing dark green robes. He had shoulder length, light brown hair with red highlights that could only be seen in the light. He had Hazel eyes and his nose was small and straight. His hair was lightly tanned, giving him a healthier look. He stood slightly taller then Harry still.

"Unc…" Harry started in surprise.

"Potter." Severus said sharply, cutting him off before he could finish.

"Sorry, sir." Harry said quickly, glancing at Ron and Hermione.

Hermione was watching Harry and Snape closely. Ron was too distracted by Snape's new look to notice the slip. Snape shrunk Ron and Hermione's belongings before heading out the door. Ron and Hermione quickly grabbed their things, hastily putting them into their pockets, before hurrying after him, Harry right behind them. No one noticed Tina as she came to stand in the door. She had a smile on her face as she watched them all pass the wards and grab on to the portkey. She turned and went back into the house, closing the door behind her, with a knowing smile. She knew that the girl would figure it out. She was a smart one after all.

Ron and Harry ended up in a heap on the floor as they landed. Hermione barely caught herself from following. Snape sneered down at them, not bothering to help them up.

"Get up. We do not have time for you to be fooling around." Severus snapped.

Hermione hurried over to them, helping them both stand up. They were both red in the face. Snape turned and swept away without another word, leaving them all to hurry after him. They were practically running to catch up to Snape's long strides. Finally, just outside Gringotts, they caught up to him. They could see Mrs. Weasley and Ginny standing by the doors, the red hair unmistakable. Ron and Hermione hurried over to them, leaving Snape behind. Harry tried to follow but was stopped. Snape grabbed his arm as he tried to go past him.

"As much as I would like to be rid of you, you are not joining your _fan club _without a few rules. You are to stay with the Weasley's at all times. Do not go off on your own. You will meet me at the Leaky Cauldron in two hours. That should be enough time to get your school supplies. Understood?" Severus said in a low whisper so as not to be over heard by anyone.

"Yes, sir." Harry said looking at the Weasley's as they all hugged.

Severus let go of Harry and Harry hurried over to the Weasley's. Mrs. Weasley pulled him into a hug as soon as he got to them.

"You have grown, Harry." Mrs. Weasley said, holding Harry at arms length.

"Thanks." Harry said, looking embarrassed.

Snape came over to them just then. Mrs. Weasley turned to him, letting Harry go.

"Hello. I'm Molly Weasley. Ron's mom." Molly said, holding out her hand to Snape.

"Hello, ma'am. Damon Evans. You may call me Damon." Severus said, taking her hand and shaking it.

"You must call me Molly." Molly said, letting go of Snape's hand.

"It would be a pleasure, Molly." Severus said, smiling.

"I hope the kid's behaved for you." Molly said, looking pointedly at Ron.

"Yes, they were as well as could be expected." Severus said, looking at Harry.

"Well, we really should get going. We have a lot of shopping to do." Molly said, heading towards the shops.

Harry wasn't sure what to do. He still needed to get his money from the bank. Snape came over to him and handed him a small, green pouch. Harry looked questionably at him, not wanting to take money from Snape.

"Don't worry. It is from your vault. Lupin got it for you." Severus said softly.

"Thanks, sir." Harry said, taking the pouch.

"Two hours. Do not forget." Severus said, then turned and headed towards the others.

Harry saw Severus talking to Mrs. Weasley before heading off on his own. As Harry got to the others they all started for Flourish Blotts. It was a busy day for them all. Mrs. Weasley took them to all the stores to get their supplies and some new robes. Ron had out grown his again. When they were done they still had thirty minutes before Harry was supposed to meet Snape. Mrs. Weasley let them wander on their own while she went to the Leaky Cauldron to meet up with Snape. Ron talked them all into going to visit Fred and George at their shop.

"Welcome, Harry. You look better then we would have expected." Fred said, grinning.

"Heard where you were staying. We have some new items that might interest you." George said in a whisper close to Harry.

"No thanks. I would hate to see what would happen if I even think of bringing anything like that into the house. Sorry guys. I really want to live to see the new school year." Harry said, smirking at them.

"Right. Maybe next time then. On your next visit. We'll save them for you." Fred said with a wink.

"Really. You shouldn't even be suggesting such a thing. Harry gets in enough trouble from Snape without you two trying to add to it." Hermione said in a fierce whisper, looking pointedly at them all.

"She's right, as much as it pains me to say it." Ron said, holding his hands over is heart as if in pain.

They all laughed at that. Fred and George did show them some of their new items, much to Hermione's dismay. Ron bought some of their Skiving Snack Boxes which only annoyed Hermione even more. It was almost time for Harry to be back so they said their goodbyes, grabbed their bags, and started towards the Leaky Cauldron. As they were walking past Knockturn Alley a large group of Witches and Wizards pushed past, knocking Harry into the Alley along with them. Harry tried to push past them to get back to the others, but was being swept down the Alley with them. By the time he got away from them he had no idea were he was. He started to panic a little and backed into a wall. The other Witches and Wizards were looking intently at him, making him even more nervous. Harry put his bags in one hand and reached into his pocket and grabbed on to his wand, holding it tightly.

Ron, Hermione, and Ginny all ran to the Leaky Cauldron, almost knocking a few people out of the way in their rush. They ran through the door and rushed over to the table where Mrs. Weasley and Snape were sitting.

"Harry got pushed in to Knockturn Alley. We tried to get him but we aren't allowed in there." Hermione said a little breathless.

Snape stood up quickly. Before he could go, Mrs. Weasley grabbed his arm. He glared down at her.

"Don't be hard on him, Damon. It wasn't his fault obviously." Molly said softly, looking worried.

Snape just sneered at her and pulled his arm free. He stalked out of the building, making an elderly couple move quickly out of his way.

"He will be all right, won't he?" Ron said, looking uncertain.

"He'll be fine. Damon is just worried about him." Mrs. Weasley said, trying to convince herself as much as the others.

Harry was slowly making his way back to the entrance, he hoped anyway, making sure to keep his back against the walls. He didn't want anyone sneaking up behind him. He really didn't like the looks he was getting from everyone around him. He was too busy watching the people around him that he didn't notice when he came to an open doorway until it was too late. A hand wrapped around his head covering his mouth while another grabbed him around the waist, pulling him into a darkened shop. Harry dropped his bags and started struggling to get away but the person holding him was too strong.

"Cease this foolishness at once." A familiar voice hissed in his ear.

Harry quit struggling but didn't relax. Knowing who had him didn't ease his mind at all. It only made him wearier.

"I am going to release you but only if you keep silent. Can you do that?" Severus said softly.

Harry nodded his head as best he could to show he understood. Severus released him only to grab his arm in a vice like grip. Harry winced but didn't try to fight him, knowing he was in enough trouble. Severus picked up Harry's bags and pushed them into his hands before pulling him towards the door, stopping just before it. He turned to glare down at Harry.

"You will keep your head down. Do not look at anyone. Do not react in anyway to anything around you. You will stay with me. We'll speak about this when we get back. Understood?" Severus said coldly.

"Yes, Damon." Harry said, not looking at him.

Without another word, Severus dragged Harry out of the building and down the Alley back towards Diagon Alley. Harry could still feel people watching him, but he felt safer with Snape with him. Even looking like he did he was a formidable looking person. No one was willing to take their chances with him and kept their distance, a few even jumping out of the way as Snape and Harry passed them. Soon they were back in Diagon Alley and Harry was being pulled towards the Leaky Cauldron. A few people stopped to watch them as they went by. Harry soon found himself in front of the Leaky Cauldron where Hermione and the Weasley's were waiting for them.

"Is he alright, Damon?" Molly said, coming quickly over to them.

"He is fine. We will be going. It was a pleasure to meet you, Molly." Severus said, trying to keep the anger from his voice.

"It was a pleasure to get to know you, Damon." Molly said, looking uncertainly at Harry.

Harry kept his head down and gripped his bags tightly. He could feel everyone looking at him but couldn't look at them. Besides, Snape had told him to keep his head down and he really didn't want to make him angrier, and he really didn't want to see the worried looks on the others faces either. Severus turned and headed into the Leaky Cauldron, pulling Harry with him. Harry had a hard time keeping up with Snape's long stride. He had to practically run up the stairs to keep from falling. As soon as the door closed to the room that Snape pulled him into, Snape Disapperated them both to just outside of the wards of his house. Before Harry had a chance to recover from the unexpected feeling of disappearing and reappearing. Severus was pulling him towards the house. Harry was glad Snape had a hold of him because he wasn't feeling to well. Harry caught a glimpse of Tina as they went through the front door. She was watching them worriedly as Harry was pulled into the study, the door slamming behind them. Severus pushed Harry into the chair by the desk before letting him go then went to sit in his chair behind the desk. Harry set his bags down next to the chair before looking at Snape.

"It wasn't like I went down there on my own, sir." Harry snapped feeling angry at being treated as if he had done something wrong.

Severus just looked at Harry with an unreadable expression.

"It wasn't like I planned it. We were on our way back to meet up with you. A group of people came by going that way and I got caught up in with them. I did try to get past them but there were too many. By the time I was free of them I was too confused and didn't know which way to go to get out." Harry said trying to defend himself, though he didn't really know why.

Severus still sat silently watching Harry. Harry was having a hard time sitting still. It wasn't easy having Snape stare at you with his blank, black eyes. After a few minutes of silence, Severus leaned back in his chair and smirked slightly.

"Trouble really does follow you, doesn't it?" Severus said softly.

Harry was surprised. He had expected a lot of things and that wasn't one of them.

"Do you honestly think I would have thought you of all people would go down there alone? You may be arrogant like your Father but I had hoped you would have more sense then he had. Besides, Ms. Granger would never have agreed with letting any of you go down there." Severus said, watching Harry closely.

"If you knew it wasn't my fault then why did you act as if it was? Why did you drag me out of there as if I was in trouble?" Harry said a little angrily.

"We wouldn't want your friends thinking I actually cared about what happened to you, now would we? It wouldn't do if it got around that I was being _nice _to Harry Potter. We couldn't have that going around Hogwarts." Severus said, smirking.

"Of course not, sir. It would ruin your image. We couldn't have people thinking you could actually be nice. To a Gryffindor no less." Harry said trying to look serious.

"As if they would ever believe that is possible." Severus said with a sneer.

Harry started laughing. Severus smirked at him.

"You have a strange sense of humor, sir." Harry said as soon as he could stop laughing.

"Indeed. I wouldn't mention it to anyone. They probably wouldn't believe you anyway." Severus said, leaning forward and opening one of the drawers on the desk.

"Can I go, sir?" Harry said still grinning.

"Go on. I have work to do." Severus said, pulling out some papers.

Harry got up, picked up his bags, and headed for the door. It opened for him before he got to it. A little surprised, he looked back at Snape. He was busy reading and marking the papers he had in front of him. Harry shook his head and went out the door. He went up to his room to study. He wanted to try summoning his wand to him so he could get better at it. Before his next lesson.

Severus looked up as Harry walked out the door. He really wasn't as bad as James had been, even if he did still look like him. He was starting to see more of Lily in him then he had before. He would never admit it to anyone but he was starting to enjoy having someone else in the house. It didn't seem so empty with Harry here. Or maybe it was just he was getting used to having him around. Shaking his head to clear his thoughts, Severus went back to his writing. He didn't have much time left to finish before he had to start teaching the little brats again.

Tina wasn't sure what to think. First Master Snape drags Master Potter in to the house as if he is in trouble. Then she hears them laughing together. It was a good sign though. She was happy that they seemed to be getting along. She only hoped it would survive through the next school year.

Xoxoxox

Sorry this took so long to update. I knew what I wanted in it, just couldn't figure out how write what I wanted. I'm not completely happy with it, but I didn't want you to have to wait longer. Hope it sounds all right.

I would like to say Thanx to everyone that has reviewed. I really appreciate it. I am working on the next chapter, but it may take awhile. I will be busy for the next few days, but I will work on it whenever I get a chance.

Again, Thanx for the reviews.

Rhi


	20. Memories

Disclaimer: See chapter 1

Chapter 20: Memories

Harry and Severus were sitting at the table eating breakfast when an Owl flew in. It went over to Harry and landed next to his plate, holding out its leg with a note attached. Harry took it off and the Owl turned and flew away, not waiting for any kind of payment. Harry looked at Snape in confusion. Severus said nothing. Harry looked back at the letter. It just had his name on the front, nothing else. He turned it over and saw the Hogwarts seal on it. He broke the seal and pulled out another envelope with a small note attached to it. The note read:

_H. _

_This was sent to me for you. _

_D._

Harry opened the letter feeling a little curious. He pulled it out and unfolded it. It read:

_Harry_

_I am not positive if I am correct in my conclusion, but I feel that there is more between you and Professor Snape. If I am correct, and from the slip you had, I can only assume that Professor Snape is your Uncle. I'm not sure how that is possible and am very confused by this. I would appreciate it if you could explain it to me some time. Don't worry; I'm not going to tell anyone. They would never believe me anyway. I really hope you will be able to explain this to me. Hope you are well. Professor Snape seemed pretty angry when you left. Although, now I begin to wonder if it was an act on his part. See you at school._

_Hermione_

Harry grinned, glancing at Snape. If only she knew that it was an act. He looked back at the letter quickly before Snape said anything. He folded it up and put it down, going back to his meal.

"What could they possibly have to say? You just left them yesterday." Severus said, setting down his fork and picking up his cup of tea.

"To make sure I'm all right, actually. They seem to think you were angry with me for some reason." Harry said, trying not to smile.

"Where would they ever get that idea from?" Severus said sarcastically, swirling his tea before taking a drink.

"I don't know, sir." Harry said with a grin.

Severus set his cup down and got up to leave. Harry decided he better tell him what Hermione wrote.

" Professor." Harry said reluctantly.

Severus turned and looked at Harry without saying anything. It didn't help Harry feel any less nervous. If anything, he was more nervous now. He didn't want Snape to get mad at him for letting someone find out about him being his Uncle.

"Hermione, sir. She wrote the letter." Harry said softly.

"I would care for what reason, Potter?" Severus said, letting the annoyance show in his voice.

"She knows you are my Uncle, sir. I didn't tell her. She figured it out on her own." Harry said quickly, looking up at Snape.

Harry could actually see Snape getting angry. His eyes got darker and his mouth was in a tight line. Harry shrank back in his chair as Snape walked closer to him. Snape came to a stop next to Harry's chair and loomed menacingly over him.

"You will fix this, Potter. I don't care what you have to tell her. No one is to know. Not even your little fan club." Severus said deadly quiet.

"Yes, sir." Harry said quickly, just wanting to get away from an angry Snape.

Severus turned and swept angrily from the room. Harry didn't relax until he heard the study door close. That didn't go as well as he had hoped. Deciding to get a letter written to reply to Hermione, Harry got up and went up to his room. It would take a lot of thought to come up with something that Hermione would believe.

After lunch Harry found himself once again in the dungeons. He had sent the letter to Hermione, hoping that she believed him, and now Snape had him practicing wandless shields. After Harry got the hang of them and could do all of them, Snape had him standing in the middle of the room, while Snape paced around throwing random curses at various times. Harry had to figure out which shield would block the curse within the few seconds before it got to him. It wasn't easy, especially with Snape as his opponent. He knew more curses then Harry had ever heard of, and a few Harry was sure were dark. Luckily, everytime Harry was hit Snape would do the counter-curse immediately. Harry fell to the ground after being hit again. Snape lifted it before Harry even hit the ground. Harry stayed down, glaring up at Snape.

"Your not even trying, Potter." Severus snapped angrily.

"I am trying, sir. How am I supposed to block when I don't even know what the curse is coming at me." Harry snapped back, just as angry.

"Do you think the Dark Lord or his Death Eaters are going to use only curses you know? They are not going to play fair. You have to be ready for anything they may throw at you. You had these down before we started. You have to learn how to do them under attack. Think faster. If you are this slow against the Dark Lord we'll be done with this war within seconds. Get up. Try again." Severus said softly, glaring at Harry.

Harry got up slowly, feeling sore from hitting the floor so many times, and glared at Snape. Without giving Harry time to prepare, Severus threw another curse at him. Harry threw up a random block hoping it worked. The spell hit his shield and bounced off to hit the wall at his right. Before Harry had time to feel proud of himself, there was another curse coming at him. As it hit his shield broke and he fell to the ground, sliding back a ways from the impact.

"Get up, Potter." Severus snapped.

"Please, sir. Can we stop? I'm tired and sore. We've been at it for a few hours now." Harry said, too tired to care he was begging Snape.

"They're not going to care if you are tired. They are going to take advantage of the fact. You will have to learn to keep going no matter how exhausted you are." Severus said, watching Harry through narrowed eyes.

"I know, sir. I will learn to. It is only my first day. I'm too tired. I'm not even sure if I can stand on my own again let alone block you." Harry said tiredly.

"You are nothing like Lily. She was the one who kept me going at it long after we were both exhausted. I should of never expected you to be strong like her. After all, your father is _James." _Severus growled, turning towards the door.

"Professor, can I have my wand back?" Harry said, getting up as fast as he could.

"You want it, you can get it yourself." Severus said without stopping.

Glaring at Snape's back, Harry summoned his wand. Once he had it, he followed Snape back upstairs as fast as his aching body would allow. Once they were back in the study, Harry headed out towards the stairs. He was tired and just wanted to go sleep. Severus watched him leave with a small smile on his lips. He was impressed. Harry was doing better then he had thought he would. Not as good as Lily had been, but good considering that he had _James _for a father. Forcing himself not to think of such things, Severus went over to his desk. He still had to finish his lesson plans for the new school year, plus the one for Harry.

Harry woke up a little before dinner, feeling much better. He got up and freshened up before heading downstairs. Snape wasn't in the Dining Room when he entered so he sat down and waited. A few minutes later Snape came in and sat down. Tina brought the food in as soon as they were both seated. They ate in silence. Snape seemed to be ignoring Harry, and Harry didn't know what to say to break the silence. As they were finishing their meal, Harry got up the nerve to ask something that had been bothering him since Snape first mentioned it.

"Professor, could you tell me about my Mum? No one ever talks about her and I would like to know more about her." Harry said quietly, looking at his empty plate.

Severus went completely still, not expecting to hear that request. He dropped his fork on to his plate with a clatter and stood up forcefully, knocking his chair over. Harry jumped and looked up in surprise. Tina came in to the room quickly, worried about what was happening. She stood off to the side watching with wide eyes.

"Get out, Potter." Severus said dangerously softly, his lips barely moving.

Harry stood up and glared at Snape.

"Why should I? Why can't I ask about my Mum? I have a right to know what was between you two." Harry said heatedly, not willing to back down yet but a little afraid.

"What was or wasn't between me and Lily is no one's concern accept ours. Get out." Severus said coldly, making a slight movement as if to step closer.

Harry glared at Snape. Tina made a slight noise to draw Harry's attention. Harry looked at her and she nodded for him to leave. Harry looked defiantly between Snape and Tina before, with another glare at Snape, he turned and stormed out of the room. Severus stood there, clenching and unclenching his hands, trying to calm down. Tina came over and started cleaning up the table. Severus sat down in his chair and put his head in his hands. Tina finished cleaning up and went over to him. She laid a hand on his arm in support.

"Why did he have to bring Lily up? Why now?" Severus whispered, Tina barely hearing him.

"Master Potter doesn't mean to hurt Master Snape. Master Potter is just wondering. Master Potter has a right to know about Master Snape's friend." Tina said kindly.

"I don't know if I can do it, Tina. How can I talk about Lily with Potter? How can I share the only happy memories I have?" Severus said, lifting his head and looking at Tina.

"Master Potter is not like Master James. Master Potter will not hurt Master Snape. Master Potter needs to know." Tina said, looking Severus in the eyes.

"I know, but I don't know if I can talk about it." Severus said softly.

"Then don't, Master Snape. Show Master Potter." Tina said, then turned and left the room.

Severus watched Tina leave. It took him a few minutes to figure out what she meant. As it hit him, he smiled sadly to himself. It had been years since he had took out the album. After Lily had married James he had hidden it away. Getting up, he headed out of the room and into the study. Going to the door leading down to the dungeons, he quickly made his way down. He headed straight back to the last room. A room he never thought he'd enter again. Taking a couple of calming breathes; he slowly pushed the door open. It was dark, the only light coming from the hallway. He took a couple of steps in and stopped. It smelled musky and moldy, and the floor was covered in a thick layer of dirt. There were no furnishings, there never had been any. He hadn't been in here since the summer after his sixth year. It was one of his _father's _favorite punishments. Leaving Severus locked in this room for days with nothing except a glass of water. It would refill whenever it was empty, but it would never relieve his hunger pains. Pushing those thoughts away, Severus went over to the far right, which happened to be darkest spot in the room. Bending down, he wiped away some of the dirt off of the floor nearest the wall. Then, laying his hand so that it was barely touching the floor, he whispered a single word. There was a dim glow and then a small section of the floor disappeared. Reaching carefully into the hole, he slowly pulled out a small, red album. Carefully wiping the dirt from it, he opened it slowly. He looked sadly at the face of the young, red haired girl smile out at him. Severus ran his finger slowly down the picture, a single tear running down his face. Leaning back against the wall, he closed the album, pulling it close to his chest, willing the tears away that just kept coming. Pulling his knees up to his chest, he leaned his head on them and allowed himself to cry for the first time in years. He didn't know how long he stayed down there, allowing memories of happier times to run through his head. Finally, he wiped his face on his sleeve of his robe, pulling himself together. Getting up slowly, he headed back upstairs with the album clenched in his hand. It was time to talk to Harry, as hard as that was going to be.

Tina watched Severus from a dark corner. She had tears running down her face, but they were tears of sadness and joy. Smiling through her tears, she popped out of the room, happy that Severus was finally going to talk about his only true friend after so many years of holding everything in.

Xoxoxo

I'm really sorry this took so long to update. I had a hard time trying to get everything set up just right for the next chapter. On a happier note, I have the next chapter completed! Yay for me!

Thanx for all the reviews. I really do appreciate them. I have been trying to make the chapters better for you. I hope it is working.

I'm sorry if anyone seems OOC. It was unavoidable to get what I wanted out of the chapter.

I'll have the next chapter up much quicker. Seeing how it is already completed. It is a darker chapter. Nothing graphic though, just the undertone of it. I need to know if I should up the rating or not. Don't want to get into trouble or anything. Let me know what you think.

I am working on another chapter, too. Hopefully it will go as quickly as the last one did.

Thanx again for the reviews!

Rhi


	21. Severus, Lily, and Petunia?

Disclaimer: See Chapter 1

Chapter 21: Severus, Lily, and Petunia?

Severus checked himself in a mirror to make sure there were no sign's of tears before going upstairs to Potter's room. Without bothering to knock, he pushed the door open and walked in. Harry was lying on his stomach on the bed, staring at the wall. He didn't even bother to look up, knowing who it would be. Severus walked over and stood next to the bed, feeling a bit nervous about talking about his time with Lily.

"Mind if I sit down, Potter?" Severus said softly.

"Suit yourself, sir." Harry muttered, still sounding angry.

Severus sighed before sitting down. He was not good at this. An awkward silence fell between them, neither knowing what to say. After a few minutes, Severus cleared his throat before speaking.

"She was my first and only real friend." Severus said softly.

Harry sat up quickly in surprise and looked at Snape. Snape wasn't looking at him though. He was looking at the wall across from him, lost in thought.

"I remember the first time I met Lily. She couldn't have been more then about 8. It was one of the times that I had run away from home. I had been wandering around aimlessly and came across a small park. Unwittingly, I walked into something that I had no wish to be part of. There were a few older boy's teasing a dark haired girl. She looked to be around my age, maybe a little older. Later I was to find out her name was Petunia." Severus said softly, almost as if he was alone.

Severus turned and looked at a bewildered Harry. He smiled sadly at him before continuing.

"After I had gotten rid of the bullies; Petunia kept following me around. She had it in her head that I was defending her. I was trying, unsuccessfully mind you, to get rid of Petunia, when I heard someone start yelling. I turned to the source of the sound and there she was. This little red-headed spit-fire; running straight at us. Petunia looked annoyed. I was intrigued. She came right up to me and stood as tall as she could. She was glaring straight into my eyes. She threatened me with a few things she aught not to of even known about." Severus said with a hint of laughter.

Severus got quiet and turned to look at the wall again. He seemed to lose himself in thought and Harry was reluctant to disturb him. As it was, he didn't need to worry about it.

"After Petunia calmed her down and explained, according to Petunia, that I had helped get rid of the bullies, Lily seemed to change. She smiled and started talking as if we had been friends for ever. When she smiled at me something changed in me. It was like a weight had been lifted. I felt free. I could be myself and neither of them seemed to care. We became friends after that. I found out that Lily was a few months younger then me and Petunia was a few years older. I used to run from home everyday just to go see them, mainly Lily. I spent more and more of my days at their house. Mr. and Mrs. Evans were great. They were the parents I had always wished that I had. Lily and Petunia were the sisters I never had. We became closer. They were more of a family to me then my own was. Then the day came when I got my letter. It was the best and worst day of my life. I would be able to leave home, leave my Father to find other ways to take out his anger. Unfortunately, I would still have James to put up with. Worst of all, I had to tell Lily I would be leaving." Severus said softly.

Severus got up, leaving the book laying next to Harry on the bed, and started pacing around. Harry picked up the book cautiously, not sure if Snape would allow him to look. He opened the book and saw his Mum looking out at him. It looked to be a Muggle picture, as it was not moving. Turning the page he saw a picture of Snape, his Mum, and Aunt Petunia. They all looked happy, with even Snape grinning at Lily.

"When I got there, I could here Petunia's shrill voice yelling about freaks and such. I went in and found them all in the hallway. Lily had a familiar looking letter clenched in her hand and tears running down her face. Petunia ran from the room and Mr. and Mrs. Evans looked bewildered. I was more then a little shocked, but happy at the same time. I went over to Lily, smiled at her, and pulled out my own letter. I explained to them all as much as I could. Petunia changed after that. She became spiteful. She wanted nothing to do with me or Lily. When it came time to leave, Lily and I went together. We sat on the train together in our own compartment. Even after I was sorted in to Slytherin, Lily and I stayed friends. James and his little fan club took up the practice of making my life miserable. The first time Lily caught them at it, she went right into protection mode. I, in my humiliation, called her a Mudblood and told her to leave; I could fight my own battles. She took no heed to me and ended up hexing Black. They were shocked to say the least. No one had ever gone against them before, and here was Lily not only threatening them but hexing them, too. James became obsessed with getting Lily to look at him, let alone talk." Severus said, sounding irritated.

Harry looked up as Snape sat down next to him again. Severus reached over and turned the page to the last picture. It was one of Lily and Snape in the Library at Hogwarts. They looked to be laughing silently about something, leaning over a book together.

"That was the last time we spent time together. She started dating James and I refused to talk to her. I felt betrayed. Not only had James taking our Fathers love from me, but now he had taken my best friend. I closed myself off from everyone after that, refusing to get close to anyone. I threw myself into my studies more and more. I learned as many curses as I could find, including the darker ones. I studied harder at potions, my only true passion. I was determined not to be hurt again. Every once in awhile; I would catch Lily watching me. She looked sad and disappointed. I refused to acknowledge her." Severus said sadly, running his finger lightly over her picture.

Harry looked at Snape, seeing a totally different person sitting there. This was someone that he could sort of relate to. Someone who had everything taken from him just as he himself had had.

"On the last day in our seventh year, I got a letter informing me of my Mothers death. James must have got the same one. He confronted me in front of everyone in the Great Hall. It was during Dinner. I was more then a little angry. I felt it was my fault. Once I started Hogwarts, I never returned home. Father had started taking his anger out on Mother. It had become too much and she had taken her own life. Ironically, it was a poison. One that Mother had started on, trying to get it so it would be untraceable. It was intended for Father. I had perfected it during my studies and sent it home to Mother. It was never meant for Mother. In a way I think I always knew she was planning on taking it herself." Severus said sadly.

Harry sat waiting silently while Snape prepared himself to go on.

"Lily came between us, and she must have seen the hatred and darkness in my eyes. She stepped back into James with a shocked look on her face. I could see the Headmaster coming towards us. I grinned at them all, then without a word, turned and walked away. Once I was out of the Castle I ran towards the end of the wards. I got to my parents house long before James or Dumbledore. At first Father looked surprised, then he looked a little frightened. He could see his worst fear coming true. The funny thing was if it hadn't been for him, I never would have turned out just like my Great Grandfather Snape. By the time anyone got to the house, father was dead. It wasn't a quick death either. I made him suffer all the pain and suffering he had put not only me through, but also Mother. They found me standing over the crumbled remains of my Fathers body with a satisfied smile on my face. I looked at them. Dumbledore, James, Sirius, Remus, and Lily. I could see the disappointment in both Dumbledore and Lily. They had still had faith in me, which I had been more then successful of killing. I grinned at them, raised my wand in a salute, and disappeared." Severus said emotionlessly.

Harry was shocked. Whatever he had been expecting, that was not it. Severus got up and went to the door. Before leaving he turned to look at Harry.

"Contrary to popular believe, I never went looking for Voldemort. He came to me." Severus said, and then went out the door.

Harry felt numb. Shocked. He had known that Snape was capable of doing such things, just never thought he'd admit to it. He had known his Mother was a loving, caring person, too. For her to stand beside Snape through all that only to have it thrown back at her was unthinkable. Harry sat there lost in thought for hours, trying to understand everything.

Severus sat at his desk in his study with a glass of Fire whiskey, the bottle close at hand. He had never intended to tell Potter so much, but as soon as he started talking he just couldn't stop. It was the first time he had ever talked about it to anyone. He had never even told Dumbledore all of it. Just enough to satisfy the old mans curiosity. Tina only knew because she was there through most of it. Severus sat there lost in his memories, and fighting the ghost's he had inside.

After a few hours, Harry went down to find Snape. He wanted to return the album and ask a few questions. He found him in his study. He was sitting in his chair with his arms crossed on top of the desk and his head lying on top of them. It was dark in the room, the only light coming from the hallway. Harry went in and sat in the chair across from him.

"Professor?" Harry said, trying to get his attention.

Severus lifted his head and looked blearily up at Harry, not really seeing in the dark. After seeing who it was, he sat up slowly and looked at him suspiciously.

"I wanted to return your album to you, sir." Harry said, handing the book to him over the desk.

Severus made no move to take it. Harry set it down in front of him and placed his hands in his lap. He wasn't sure how to start and having Snape watching him so intently wasn't helping any.

"Thank you for showing me, and for telling me about my Mum." Harry said softly, feeling awkward.

Severus still didn't say anything. Harry sighed and got up to go.

"You're more like Lily then you know." Severus said quietly, startling Harry.

Harry stopped by the door and turned to look at Snape.

"She was fiercely loyal and defended whomever she thought of as family. She would defend them no matter what their sins were." Severus said, picking up his forgotten, half full glass and taking a drink.

Harry walked slowly back over to the chair and sat down. He wanted to know as much about his Mum as he could and Snape seemed to be in a talkative mood.

"Even after she knew what I had done. Witnessed the aftermath of it. Saw what I was capable of. She still defended me against everyone else. Even after I took the Dark Mark she stood up for me. I didn't take it right away, mind you. It took more then a little persuading on Voldemort's part. It took even more from Lily for me to go to Dumbledore." Severus said, twirling the dark liquid in his glass.

He took a drink from his glass before going on.

"Even all those times she stood up for me, she believed in me, the one time she decides to take James side is her downfall. I tried to tell her that Pettigrew was Voldemort's little lap rat, but James wouldn't listen, and Lily stuck with him in defending the little rat. What did it matter anyway? Black was supposed to be their secret keeper. Wouldn't listen when I told them that Black had decided to let Pettigrew do it instead. It was Pettigrew's one and only shining moment in front of Voldemort. He came straight from his meeting with Black. I was sitting with Voldemort at the table. We were having a heated discussion about one of the potions I was working on. We were both standing, leaning over the table, neither of us backing down. I was and still am the only one that can get away with challenging Him so openly. Pettigrew came charging in, too excited to talk properly, and interrupting our argument. After Voldemort gave him his punishment for daring to interrupt him, Pettigrew finally got his news out and Voldemort was more then pleased. I was more then a little disgusted. I went to Lily as soon as it was feasible to do so. When I couldn't get Lily to listen, I turned and walked away. That was the last time I saw her." Severus said, looking a little angry.

They sat there in silence. Harry didn't know what to say. Severus seemed lost in thought again.

"At least you tried, sir." Harry said softly.

Severus looked at him, eyes narrowed.

"What bloody good did it do? All the times she stood up for me, all the times she came between me and James. All that she had done for me and I couldn't protect her the one time she needed me. How do you think it made me feel? I could do nothing but sit back while my _Master _killed my only friend. The only constellation was that it was his downfall. I couldn't protect her from _Him _but she protected you. It was her that defeated _Him,_ not that child everyone looked up to. She never got acknowledged for her part." Severus said dangerously quiet, getting to his feet during his speech and leaned over the desk.

"At least you tried. You did something. You didn't sit back and do nothing. When faced with going against Voldemort, you tried to stand up to him. You did more then I could. I stood there and watched as he gave the order to kill Cedric. I stood there and did nothing as Pettigrew murdered him. He was innocent. He never hurt anyone, and I did nothing to help him. At least you tried, sir." Harry said heatedly, jumping to his feet.

They stood there, both of them breathing heavily, glaring at each other over the desk. After a few minutes, Severus sank back into his chair. Harry slowly sat back in his own chair.

"You had nothing to do with Cedric's death." Severus said softly.

"Just as you had nothing to do with my Mum's death. We only have one person to blame for them both being gone." Harry said sadly.

Severus nodded in acknowledgement. He got up and went around the desk, stopping beside Harry.

"I suggest we both get some sleep." Severus said.

Harry got up and they went up towards their beds. At the top of the stairs Severus stopped Harry.

"You definitely have Lily's temper. She would have done the same thing, throwing something I said back at me." Severus said with a grin.

"Thank you for telling me, sir. You didn't have to tell me as much as you did, but it helped." Harry said seriously.

"She is your Mother, it is only right you know what a good person she was. Now, off to bed with you." Severus said, grinning at him.

"Goodnight, Uncle Severus." Harry said with a grin.

"Goodnight, Harry." Severus said softly.

They both went to their rooms to get some much needed rest.

Tina was at the bottom of the stairs, smiling to herself. Turning to go to her own room, she started to hum happily to herself. Things were definitely going good.

Xoxoxo

Thanx for the reviews. I really appreciate them.

I hope this explains things. I have Lily and Severus around the same age, with Severus being a few months older, so that they are in the same year. Petunia I have always felt is older then Lily. As for Severus's mother, I feel that giving the choice of being abused by his father and brother so that he could stay with her, and going to a place where he is treated with kindness and love, he would go to the latter. I feel that he does love his mother, but whenever his father was punishing him and she would try to protect him, thus getting hurt herself, he felt it was better for her if he went away. He was trying to protect her. I don't think he really knew that she was being punished in his place. I hope that makes sense.

I know that Severus went into a lot of detail about things, some not even related to Lily, but he was trying to get Harry to understand the kind of person she was. He wanted him to know what a good, caring, and loyal friend she was. Harry also learned more about Severus. The good and the bad.

Thanx for the reviews. I will try to have the next one up soon.

Rhi


	22. Back to Hogwarts

Disclaimer: See chapter1

Chapter 22: Back to Hogwarts

After hearing about his mother, Harry was proud to be her son. She was everything he wanted to be. After seeing and hearing about some of the things his father had done, it was nice to have someone to be proud of again. He still loved his father, just wasn't proud of the things he had done. He was also more determined now to rid the world of Voldemort. He wanted to ensure that there wouldn't be any more innocent people killed. He threw himself into perfecting his wand-less shields and summoning. He had them down now, although he was still tired out after. Severus, as he now began to think of him, told him that it was normal to tire. He said that was why witches and wizards used wands. That was why he was only teaching Harry to summon his wand and put up shields. He told him it was enough to ensure that he survived long enough to kill Voldemort. Harry didn't really agree with him on this, but didn't feel like arguing with him about it.

Their relationship had changed, too. Now instead of trying to avoid Severus, Harry found himself seeking him out. He could often be found in the dungeons with Severus. Usually Harry was preparing ingredients while Severus was brewing a potion. Harry had found that Severus does have a sense of humor, even if it is a bit twisted. It took some getting used to and it was usually hard to tell when he was serious or joking. Every once in awhile, Harry would catch Severus lost in thought, smiling at whatever he was reliving. Harry could only hope it was memories of his mother. Then there would be times he caught him watching him sadly, as if remembering what he had lost. Harry was enjoying his time getting to know Severus.

It was finally the day that Severus had to return to the school. He had to get things ready before the students arrived. Harry would be returning with him. He would be staying there, and then he was going to meet Ron and Hermione when they got off the train when Hagrid went to meet the first years. Severus had already warned Harry that he would be putting him to work. Harry was dreading what Severus would have him doing. As of right now, Harry was sitting on his trunk by the door, Hedwig's empty cage at his feet, waiting for Severus. They had just got done with dinner, and were going to be going by Port-key to the outskirts of the wards at Hogwarts. He had mixed feelings about returning. He was looking forward to seeing his friends again, but he was not looking forward to the return of the greasy, nasty Potions Master.

Harry was pulled from his thoughts as Severus came out of his office. He had been getting things from his lab that he needed. Without warning, Severus shrunk his trunk from under him, Accio'ing it to him before Harry fell on to it. Harry landed on the floor hard, crying out in surprise. He glared up at Severus. Severus just smirked at him. He shrunk Hedwig's cage and Harry put it in his pocket before getting back to his feet.

"You really do have a sick sense of humor, sir." Harry muttered, more to himself then anything.

Severus walked past Harry without a word, but Harry caught the slight twitch of his lips as he passed. Smiling to himself, Harry followed him out the door. They walked to just outside of the wards before Severus stopped. Harry stopped beside him, watching as Severus reached into a pocket and pulled out a sock. It was a long, multi-colored sock, which Severus sneered at.

"Dumbeldore's?" Harry asked, trying not to laugh at the look on Severus's face.

Before he could reply, his Crow came flying down, landing on his shoulder. Severus reached up and took the letter from it. Harry watched curiously as Severus read it, the Crow looking as if it was reading over his shoulder. He saw Severus's lips thin, in anger or something else he wasn't sure. Harry had his answer as he watched the Crow take flight and Severus close his fist around the paper tightly, then it vanished in a small stream of white smoke billowing from between his clenched fingers.

"Come along, Potter." Severus said tightly, gesturing at the sock.

Harry quickly reached out to grab ahold of the sock, not wanting Severus's anger directed at him. As soon as he touched it, he felt the familiar pull behind his naval.

They landed between Hogsmeade and Hogwarts. Harry was kept from falling by Severus, who grabbed him by the arm and started dragging him up to the school. Harry had to jog to keep up with Severus's longer, angrier strides. By the time they were halfway to the school, Harry was getting tired. He was concentrating on keeping up that he didn't see the branch on the ground.He tripped over it, stumbled a few steps, then fell. He landed on his knees and one hand. Severus, still having a hold of Harry's other arm, was pulled to a sudden stop.

"Get up." Severus said sharply, glaring down at him.

"I'm tired. Can we slow down, sir?" Harry said, trying to catch his breathe while he could.

"Move." Severus growled, pulling Harry up and dragging him the rest of the way.

After what seemed like hours to Harry, but was actually only a few minutes, they arrived at the castle. As they walked through the silent halls, the only sound that could be heard was the clicking of Severus's shoes on the floor. Before Harry knew it, they were in front of the Gargoyle that led to Dumbledore's office.

"Fizzing Wizbee." Severus snapped and the Gargoyle lept aside, showing the moving, spiral staircase.

Severus pushed Harry ahead of him onto the staircase. As soon as they got to the top, Severus pushed Harry into the office.

"Sit." Severus snarled at Harry, then went straight to the Headmaster's desk.

Harry reluctantly went and sat in the chair in front of the desk. He wasn't sure what was going on, but he didn't want to have Severus's anger directed at him. He watched as Severus placed his hands on the desk and leaned in towards the Headmaster before speaking.

"What is the meaning of this? We agreed only until I came back to the Castle. Now you want me to keep him until the start of term? Are you quite mad?" Severus snarled.

"I assure you, Severus, I am quit serious. You are usually the first one back and as of right now you are the only one, besides Argus and myself, here. I am sure you can see that it is not a very good idea for Argus to watch after Harry and as for myself, I am not always in the Castle and will not be available if Harry should need something." Dumbledore said with a smile and a twinkle in his eye.

"Send him to the Weasley's then. I am sure that they would welcome him." Severus said with a sneer.

"I can not do that, Severus. You know my reasons why. I will hear no more about it. You will take Harry to your chambers and let him settle in. I am sure you will find someplace for him to stay." Dumbledore said, sounding final.

Severus stood there and glared at him for a minute before turning and heading out the door. Harry looked at Dumbledore, not sure what he should do. Dumbledore nodded at him before looking at the door that Severus had disappeared behind. Harry got up and reluctantly followed after him. By the time he got to the bottom of the stairs, Severus was already headed down the stairs towards the first floor. Harry had to run to catch up to him. He slowed down and walked beside him.

"That will be five points from Gryffindor, Potter, for running in the halls." Severus said softly.

"That's not fair, sir. School's not even started." Harry said heatedly.

"I'm not in the mood to listen to your whining about what is fair and what is not, Potter." Severus said coldly, not slowing down.

Harry decided it was best not to say anything that might get him in trouble. He didn't think that his anger was directed at him yet. At least he hoped not. He followed him down through the Dungeons, past the Potions classroom and the Slytherin Dormatories. They stopped in front of what looked to be an empty wall. The only noticeable thing on it was that some of the stones looked newer. They were slightly brighter then the rest, not really noticeable unless you looked closely. Harry watched as Severus placed his right hand on the lighter stones. After a few seconds, the wall dissolved, leaving a door in it's place. Severus reached out to turn the handle and pulled the door open. He grabbed Harry's arm and pulled him in, quickly shutting the door behind them. On the other side of the door, an empty wall was all that could be seen.

Harry watched as Severus strode across the room, mumbling something about meddling old fools, and went through a door, slamming it behind him. Harry started looking around the room he was left in. There were candles lit on the walls around the room. On the left there was a bookcase. It was from the floor to the ceiling, full all the way with books. A little further there was a fireplace with two black winged-back chairs and a small table between them. There was a small island directly across from where Harry stood. Next to that there was another bookcase, just as full as the other one. On the wall to the right there were three doors, one of which Severus was in. In the middle of the room stood a dark brown desk. All the furniture was covered in white sheets. The floor was bare cement.

Just as Harry was trying to decide on what he should do, Severus came back out of the room he was in. He walked over to the island and pulled out a glass and a bottle of amber liquid. He poured some into his glass and drank it quickly. Setting both on the top of the island, Severus turned to look at Harry, leaning back against the island.

"Seeing how the Headmaster has decided to present me with your presence, you will have to stay in the storage room. I shall transfigure a bed for you to sleep on. Of course, I don't expect you to stay in there all the time." Severus said with a smirk.

"Of course not, sir." Harry said, trying not to smile.

"Come along, Potter. We have to get your room set up." Severus said, standing and heading to the doors on the right side of the room.

They went to the door in the middle. As they entered, Harry looked around. There were a few candles lighting this room. The walls were covered in shelves that were full of jars and boxes. Harry decided he really didn't want to know what they were after spying a jar full of what looked like eyes. Harry shuddered, thinking of trying to sleep with all these things in here with him. Trying to take his mind off of them, he watched as Severus took an empty crate from the corner and set it in the middle of the room. Severus pulled out his wand as he went to stand next to Harry. Severus aimed his wand at the crate and waved it. There was a flash of light and then a small, single bed appeared were the crate was. It was covered in dark green blankets. His trunk appeared at the end of it.

"Umm….Thank you, sir." Harry said, looking around at the shelves uneasily.

"What is the matter now, Potter?" Severus said, sounding irritated.

"How do you expect me to sleep with all these….things looking at me." Harry said, waving his hand at the jars.

Severus waved his wand at the walls and a sheet fell down in front of them all, blocking them from view.

"Is that better, Potter?" Severus said with a sneer.

"I guess so. Thank you, sir." Harry said, still looking apprehensively.

"Don't sound so gracious." Severus snapped, turning and stalking back into the other room.

Harry sighed and followed. He would never be able to understand Severus's moods.

"The room on your left is the bathroom and the room on the right is my room. Do not touch anything." Severus said, turning and heading towards the bookcase next to the island.

As he got closer, the bookcase started to slide up and into the ceiling. There was another room behind it. The candles lit as he entered, and Harry had a glimpse of what looked like a lab before the bookcase closed. Not having anything else to do, Harry went to his room and got one of his books from his trunk. He took it and went out to sit in one of the chairs by the fireplace. The fire wasn't lit, but it was still a comfortable chair to relax in. He sat back and got comfortable before opening the book and beginning to read.

Severus came back out of the lab a few hours later. He went to check and see if Harry was sleeping in his room. He didn't see him in bed and could only think of one other place he could be. He went over to the fireplace and found Harry fast asleep in one of the chairs. The book he had been reading was laying on the floor next to the chair. Severus smiled to himself, before making Harry more comfortable. He transfigured the chair into something more comfortable and summoned the blanket from Harry's bed. He removed Harry's glasses and shoes before covering Harry with the blanket. Once Harry was set, he headed for his own room, waving the candles all out as he went.

Xoxoxo

I am sooo sorry this took so long. I have had major writers block. Then I read HBP and was trying to keep all of that out of this story. I just hope this was worth the wait for you guys. Thanx for not giving up and for all of you that sent reviews recently. They helped me to keep going on this.

Rhi


	23. Summer's End

Disclaimer: See Chapter 1

AN: I am so sorry this has taken so long to finish. RL really got in the way then a really big case of writers block.

Chapter 23: Summer's End

The few weeks leading up to the start of the new term were very busy, especially for Harry. He didn't have much time to do anything on his own. Severus kept him busy from the time he got up until it was time for bed at night, only stopping for meals. Harry never realized how much work it was for the teachers to get ready. Severus had to go through the student store's and his own to see what he had and get rid of anything that had gone bad, then write a list of everything that was needed for the new year, separately. He had Harry scrubbing the classroom down to get all the dust cleared out. The house elves had tried to help, but Severus had scared them away, insisting that Harry was going to do it. Once the rest of the teacher's had returned, Severus had Harry helping them with cleaning the classroom's and whatever else he could find for him to do. At night, before Harry could go to bed, Severus had him studying before clearing his mind. By the time he finally made it to bed, he was so tired; he fell asleep as soon as he lay down.

It was finally time for the rest of the students to return. The teacher's were doing any last minute things that needed to be done, while Severus and Harry were in Severus's quarters. Harry was sitting in a chair by the fire while Severus was pacing back and forth in front of said fire, muttering about interfering old codgers. In the past few weeks, Harry had come to realize why Severus was so mad when they first arrived. It wasn't so much the fact that he had to keep Harry with him, but the fact that Dumbledore had told him he had to keep him. Severus had explained that he planned on keeping Harry busy whether Dumbledore had wanted him to or not, but it was the fact that he hadn't been given a choice. Right now, Severus was trying to figure out how to get Harry safely to the train. Dumbledore had a plan and Severus had just been informed of it.

"You'll have to wear your cloak. Stay out of the way of everyone. When it clears some, make your way down to the last car. Your friends will be waiting for you there. Once inside, make sure it's clear, and then you and Nymphadora will switch places as quickly as you can. You have to make sure that all of you are out in time to make it to one of the carriages. Is that clear, Potter?" Severus said, stopping in front of Harry.

"Yes, sir." Harry said, trying not to smile.

They had been going over the plan for over an hour now. Dumbledore had decided that Tonks would be Polyjuiced into Harry and ride the train with Ron and Hermione. Harry was to go with Hagrid to get the first years and make the switch with Tonk's, that way no one would know that Harry was already at Hogwarts. Severus had been against the plan. He didn't think that Tonks would be able to pull it off. Since he hadn't been able to get Dumbledore to change his mind, he had been going over how to get Harry there and making sure that Harry knew the plan flawlessly. Although he would never admit it, it felt good to have someone worry about him.

"Let's go then. We wouldn't want to make the Headmaster wait now, would we?" Severus said with a sneer.

"No, sir." Harry said, trying to hide his smirk.

Harry followed Severus through the corridors up to the Main Entrance. Dumbledore was standing by the door waiting for them. Severus walked past without a word, leaving Harry confused. Dumbledore just shook his head sadly before turning to Harry.

"Come along, Harry. We must not be late." Dumbledore said, smiling at him.

Harry followed, not sure what to make of the two men in front of him. He had never seen anyone openly disrespect Dumbledore like that before. He knew that Severus was upset with the Headmaster and didn't like the plan that he had come up with, but he didn't think he would treat him so disdainfully. Harry himself thought it was a good plan, as long as everything went as planned. He wasn't sure why Severus was so upset with it.

Harry was brought out of his thoughts as they came up to Hagrid.

" 'ello Harry." Hagrid said, slapping him on the back and sending him forward a few steps before he caught himself.

" Hello Hagrid. How have you been?" Harry said, after catching his breathe.

" A'right Harry. We better ge' goin'. Gots to meet the train." Hagrid said, turning to head out.

Harry went to follow but was stopped by Severus's hand on his shoulder. He turned to look inquiringly at Severus.

"Don't forget the plan and stay out of trouble, Potter." Severus said, a slight quirk to his lips.

" Yes, sir. I'll see you at the feast." Harry said with a small smile.

Severus let go of Harry as he hurried to catch up to Hagrid.

"Potter, don't forget your cloak." Severus yelled out as Harry went to go.

Harry smiled as he pulled his invisibility cloak around himself as he tried to keep up with Hagrid. It felt good to have someone care about him, even if they tried not to show it.

xoxoxoxoxo

Harry waited impatiently for the train to clear some. He didn't want to chance running into someone but he couldn't wait too long either. When it finally looked clear enough for him to get through, he quickly headed onto the train, being careful not to let anything show on him. He quickly made his way down the train, having to dodge other students on his way. When he finally made it to the compartment he could hear his friends in, he lightly knocked to let them know he was there.

" Come on, Ron. We're going to be late." Hermione said as she opened the door to leave.

Harry went in as the door swung shut behind Hermione. Once inside he pulled off the cloak and quickly handed it to Tonks. Tonks took it and pulled it over herself as Ron opened the door to leave, Harry close behind.

"Good luck, Harry." Tonks whispered before they left.

Ron and Harry hurried to catch up to Hermione who was walking pretty slowly for someone that was in a hurry earlier.

" What took you so long? We should have been on our way to school by now." Hermione hissed at Harry as they caught up.

" I had to wait for it to clear out some before I could get I without anyone noticing." Harry whispered back.

They all climbed into the only carriage left. Ron kept looking up at the sky every few minutes, making Harry and Hermione look at him curiously.

"What are you looking at, Ron?" Harry asked.

" We have been followed by a black bird since we left the train." Ron said, pointing up at the sky,

They all looked up and Harry recognized the black crow that was gliding overhead. He smiled to himself as the bird let out a caw before flying ahead and disappearing. It felt really good having someone that cared.

The End

Xoxoxox

I hope it was at least worth the wait. I had a hard time with Hagrid so if he sounds off, sorry.

I would really like to thank everyone that has reviewed and stuck by me even though it must have seemed as if I disappeared from existents.

Rhi


End file.
